Retorno De Un Asesino
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Despues de 3 años de los ataques regresa el asesino de duelistas KD, el problema es que el esta muerto, lean y descubran el misterio
1. Una nueva amenaza

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 1: Una nueva amenaza.**

Era una noche tranquila ya era bastante tarde eran las 12 de la noche, una joven regresaba de su trabajo cuando escucho un ruido, así que comenzó a caminar más rápidamente por temor de que fuera un asaltante, cuando doblo una esquina se encontró con algo que la horrorizo: un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, tomo su teléfono y marco al 911, en cuestión se minutos llegaron varias patrullas y la medico forense quien comenzó a revisar el cuerpo, después se hicieron presentes los detectives Elliot Stabler y Olivia Benzon.

Elliot: ¿Qué tenemos?

Warner: hombre joven de veintitantos años, fue golpeado con mucha saña en el rostro y cuerpo, fue degollado, todavía no entra en rigor así que el homicidio sucedió no menos de una hora.

Olivia: ¿alguna identificación?

Warner: esta su billetera pero su dinero e identificación no están, además detectives esto les parecerá conocido, en el cuello de la víctima había una carta de duelo de monstruos.- la forense le da la carta la cual estaba metida en una bolsita especial para evidencia.

Elliot: un chaos sorcerer, ¿algo más?

Warner: esto les parecerá interesante y muy conocido, en la espalda de la victima hay dos letras marcadas con cuchillo "KD"

Elliot: KD, killer duelist, no puedo creerlo.

Olivia; sabemos que el KD original esta muerto ¿Cómo puede ser?

Elliot: el modo de operar de ese loco jamás se dio a conocer y ¿Cómo lo supieron?

Olivia: espera si el chico era duelista donde está su disco de duelo, no lo lleva en el brazo ni tampoco esta su baraja.

Elliot: el original se llevaba la baraja y destruía el disco de duelo.

En eso un oficial de escena del crimen llama a los detectives.

Oficial: detectives encontramos el disco de duelo de la victima

El oficial lo llevaba en la mano y efectivamente la baraja no estaba y el disco de duelo estaba destruido pero dentro del disco había una especie de nota.

Olivia: hay algo ahí, parece ser una nota, mira lo que dice: **cuando morí dije que aun en la muerte los odiaría, esos deseos son tan fuerte que me fue concedida la venganza desde el infierno, terminare lo que deje pendiente prepárense duelistas para mi gran retorno, KD.**

Elliot: tenemos a un loco que se cree KD y quiere que creamos que Yashiro Kilmore regreso de la muerte.

Olivia: sin duda, ahora tendremos que enfrentar a un imitador.

Los detectives regresaron a su unidad y ver la evidencia que el responsable había dejado en la escena del crimen.

Elliot: la víctima es un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, no se encontró su identificación en la escena del crimen, fue golpeado y degollado, en su cuello se encontró una carta del duelo de monstruos, disco de duelo destruido ¿alguno recuerda este modus?- el capitán de la unidad interviene.

Cragen: recuerdo el caso, hace 3 años Yashiro Kilmore alias KD, fue un asesino en serie que aterrorizo Domino, sus víctimas eran duelistas, los ejecutaba por cobrar venganza por el asesinato de su hermano Johan, solo 4 de sus víctimas lograron sobrevivir, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto y Yami Moto.

Fin: ahora al parecer tenemos a un nuevo KD ya que utilizo el mismo modus operandi del original.

Munch: un modus operadi que jamás se dio a conocer en los medios ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

Cragen: nuestro trabajo es averiguar cómo lo supo, quien es este tipo y detenerlo, Elliot, Olivia vayan con Warner para saber que mas tiene de la autopsia, Munch, Fin vayan con los de escena del crimen para ver que mas información nos tiene, tenemos que apresurarnos, no podemos permitir que esto vuelva a suceder.

Los detectives salieron a cumplir las órdenes dadas por su capitán, nuevamente empezarían con las investigaciones de este nuevo asesino que al parecer se haría apodar KD.

Los detectives llegaron con la forense para que les diera más detalles sobre el joven.

Warner: identifique al joven muerto por medio de su rostro, tome una foto y la pase por la base de datos, la computadora lo identifico por su licencia, Alex Dupree.

Olivia: ¿Cuál fue la causa de la muerte?

Warner: recibió aproximadamente 50 puñaladas pero eso no fue lo que lo mato, presenta una contusión en la cabeza lo que provoco fractura de cráneo además corte profundo de la carótida izquierda, eso fue lo que lo mato.

Elliot: pobre chico, ¿Qué más nos puedes decir?

Warner: compare este homicidio con los de hace 3 años, y hubo mucho que me impacto, recibió 50 puñaladas, el corte de la carótida fue exactamente igual, las marcas en su espalda de la víctimas son exactamente las mismas, hechas con la misma arma, si no fuera porque el asesino original murió hace 3 años diría que es el mismo sujeto. Cualquiera podría imitar pero no con esa exactitud.

Olivia: vaya manera de imitar a Yashiro Kilmore.- sorprendida.

Elliot: ninguno de los detalles fue dado a conocer ¿Cómo rayos supo el modo en que operaba Yashiro Kilmore?

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la detective Benzon.

Olivia: Benzon… si vamos para allá.- cuelga.- era escena del crimen, hubo otra víctima de nuestro loco asesino solo que esta vez sobrevivió.

Los detectives se van de la morgue al poco tiempo llegaron a la escena del crimen donde la víctima se veía muy mal herida, estaba siendo subida a la ambulancia.

Olivia: yo iré con ella.- Elliot asintió y la ambulancia partió del lugar.

En la ambulancia los paramédicos hacían lo que podían ya que la joven perdía y recuperaba constantemente la conciencia, en minutos los paramédicos pudieron estabilizarla y Olivia no pudo preguntarle ya que se veía muy mal, llegaron al hospital y Olivia se quedo en la sala de espera, tiempo después llego Elliot.

Elliot: Olivia ¿Qué has sabido de nuestra victima?

Olivia: aun nada estoy esperando al doctor para que me de informes sobre su estado ¿Qué encontraron en la escena del crimen?

Elliot: la chica es duelista, encontramos su disco de duelo destruido y su baraja no estaba se ve que se ensaño mucho con ella, encontraron su identificación a una calle después y la identificación de Alex Dupree también fue hallada, el nombre de la chica es Ayani Mitsuko de 23 años, solo esperemos que salga bien de esta.

En eso sale una doctora, buscando a la detective Benzon.

Doctora: detective Benzon la chica ya salió de urgencias, presento varias puñaladas y muchos golpes, también le cortaron el cuello pero el corte no fue profundo, se pondrá bien.

Olivia: ¿podremos hablar con ella?

Doctora: claro solo no la cansen mucho detectives, habitación 120, con permiso.

Los detectives fueron a la habitación indicada y vieron que la chica ya estaba despierta, tocaron la puerta y la chica volteo a verlos.

Elliot: señorita Ayani soy el detective Stabler mi compañera la detective Benzon, queremos preguntarle sobre lo que le sucedió.

Ayani: estaba caminando cuando escuche una voz que me dijo "ten un duelo conmigo", al principio me rehusé pero amenazo con matar a mis padres y tuve que acceder, al principio los monstruos que uso no me parecieron una amenaza pero luego saco uno que tenia 8000 puntos de ataque.- la joven comenzaba a angustiarse.- y acabo conmigo de un solo golpe.

Olivia: ¿te dijo algo más?

Ayani: me dijo que se apodaba KD que su nombre es Yashiro Kilmore.- los detectives se sorprendieron.- su mirada me dio mucho miedo era muy fría como muerta, me dijo que volvió de entre los muertos para terminar lo que había empezado, después de perder con él me golpeo y me apuñalo, tuve suerte de salir viva de ahí, se robo mi baraja, me da miedo que me vuelva a buscar.

Elliot: tranquila eso no pasara, ¿logro ver su rostro?- ella asintió.- ¿podría dar la descripción de esta persona a un dibujante?- Ayani asintió nuevamente.

Olivia: ¿Qué tipo de baraja es la que uso para enfrentarla?

Ayani: su baraja es de Skull Servant.

Elliot: gracias por la información, mas tarde volveremos con el dibujante, descanse.

Los dos detectives salieron de la habitación de la joven sorprendidos por lo que les había dicho, no podían creer que dijera ese nombre, Yashiro Kilmore el asesino de duelistas.

Olivia: me rehusó a creer que ese tipo volvió de la muerte, debe haber alguna explicación.

Elliot: así es yo también me rehusó a creer en eso, volvamos a la estación a traer al dibujante y ya veremos.

Los dos detectives salen del hospital para dirigirse a la estación de policía para traer al dibujante, este caso empezó muy misterioso, todo apuntaba a Yashiro Kilmore solo el problema en creer que fue él es que el ya estaba muerto y no era posible, debían apurarse y saber quien podría ser esta persona que se hacia pasar por el asesino de duelistas KD.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos estoy de regreso con esta historia la primera de este año, sera una secuela de continuación de mi primera historia "asesino serial", esta historia tiene lugar 3 años después de los ataques del asesino KD, nuevamente aparece la sombra del asesino y todo apunta a Yashiro Kilmore pero el ya esta muerto, para entender mejor esta historia se recomienda leer asesino serial, nuevamente será mi primera combinación de Ley y el Orden y Yu-Gi-Oh!, este capitulo es mas Ley y el Orden por ser el inicion de la investigacion, espero que esta historia les guste, debo agradecer a mi amigo Bakura ya que el me dio la idea de hacer esta historia ya que me propuso darle una mejora al deck del asesino y de ahí la salio la idea de una continuación, ya verán lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo en el que ya entran Yami y los demás, sin mas que decir me despido escriban reviews, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos pero sobretodo espero que disfruten esta historia. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. Advertencias

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 2: Advertencias**

Habían pasado dos días desde que comenzaron los ataques, ya habían aparecido 4 víctimas, estas no habían sobrevivido, la víctima sobreviviente había dado la descripción de su atacante, para la gran sorpresa de todos la descripción coincidía con la de Yashiro Kilmore, la imagen que el dibujante hizo era la imagen de KD de hace 3 años nadie se lo podía explicar, los detectives estaban en su estación intentando buscar una explicación lógica.

Cragen: esta es la imagen que dio la victima sobreviviente.- poniendo el dibujo en una pizarra.- y esta es la fotografía que Yashiro Kilmore de hace 3 años antes de ser ejecutado por el estado.- poniendo la fotografía aun lado del dibujo.- ¿alguien me puede explicar porque estas imágenes son iguales?

Fin: sabemos que el tipo esta muerto y más enterrado que nada así que no pudo haber regresado.

Elliot: investigamos más a fondo el pasado de Yashiro, no tenía otros familiares ni amigos, a excepción de su hermano no tenía a nadie más.

En esos momentos sonó el teléfono y el detective Munch fue a contestar, mientras el debate seguía.

Olivia: Ayani dijo que el deck es de Skull Servant, mucha de la información como el tipo de baraja que poseía Yashiro fue suprimida jamás se dio a conocer.

Munch. Era del hospital, Ayani murió.

En esos momentos el capitán Cragen envió a dos de sus detectives a averiguar la razón de la muerte. Cuando llegaron el cuerpo estaba siendo sacado de la habitación en una bolsa para cadáveres.

Elliot: doctor ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Nos llamaron diciendo que Ayani había muerto.

Doctor: así es, lamentablemente su víctima falleció.

Olivia: ¿fue alguna complicación de sus heridas?

Doctor: no, un cuchillo enterrado en su garganta, eso fue lo que la mato.

Los detectives quedaron impresionados, al parecer el asesino había dado con ella y fue a terminar su trabajo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el doctor les dio en una bolsa el cuchillo cuyo mango era de incrustaciones de cráneos en él, el cuchillo contenía sangre y lo que parecía ser una nota, el doctor dijo que agarro el cuchillo con uno de sus guantes de látex para no dejar sus huellas.

Elliot: el desgraciado acabo con ella.

Olivia: mira lo que dice la nota: ella les dio el mensaje de mi regreso, mi nombre y mi aspecto, cumplido su cometido debía morir, ni crean que me atraparan como la última vez, terminare lo que comencé. KD.

Elliot: la nota está impresa a computadora, si que estaba preparado, debemos regresar.

Los detectives regresaron e informaron a su capitán de lo sucedido, enviaron el cuchillo y la nota al laboratorio de criminalística para que examinaran el curioso cuchillo para ver si podían encontrar alguna huella que lo pudiera identificar.

Cragen: con Ayani muerta ya son 6 las personas que han sido asesinadas por este loco en tan solo 2 días, díganme que hay algo útil para poder atraparlo.

Munch: ha sido tan evasivo como el KD de hace 3 años, el laboratorio está examinando la evidencia encontrada.

Elliot: yo pienso que usemos el archivo del pasado y hablemos con las victimas sobrevivientes de Yashiro Kilmore y les advirtamos.

Olivia: estoy de acuerdo con eso, dos de las notas decían que terminaría lo que empezó así que podría atacar a Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler y los hermanos Moto.

Cragen: muy bien Olivia y Elliot visiten la residencia Moto, hablen con la madre de los chicos y luego búsquenlos Joey tendrá que estar con ellos, Munch y Fin hablen con Seto Kaiba hay que prevenir que haya más heridos y muertos.

Así lo hicieron los primero fueron los detectives Munch y Tutuola en llagar a Kaibacorp, entraron al edificio y fueron a ver a Seto Kaiba donde se anunciaron con su secretaria primero.

Secretaria: en que puedo ayudarles.

Fin: detectives Tutuola y Munch.- mostrando sus placas.- venimos a ver al señor Kaiba.

Secretaria: el señor Kaiba se encuentra ocupado, si gustan esperarlo.

Munch: la verdad no queremos esperar necesitamos hablar con el ahora.

La secretaria tomo el teléfono anunciándole la presencia de ambos detectives a Kaiba quien autorizo que pasaran a su oficina, cuando pasaron lo vieron detrás de su escritorio trabajando en la computadora.

Kaiba: bienvenidos detectives, espero que sea rápido, estoy muy ocupado.

Fin: así será señor Kaiba, ¿recuerda a Yashiro Kilmore alias KD?

Kaiba: si y si vienen a hablarme de ese tipo entonces pierden su tiempo y el mío, no estoy interesado hablar del pasado.

Munch: pues debería interesarle ya que ha aparecido un tipo que ejecuta duelistas afirmando ser KD, usa el mismo modo de operar y venimos a prevenirlo ya que usted fue su víctima hace 3 años, podría haber un nuevo ataque en su contra.

Kaiba: ¿creen que podrían atacarme de nuevo?, bien que lo haga yo siempre estoy preparado.

Fin: veo que el asunto no lo inmuta en lo más mínimo.

Kaiba: claro que no, tengo una compañía que dirigir como para preocuparme por ello, y si ese nuevo perdedor quiere un duelo conmigo créanme que lo tendrá, gracias por su advertencia y lo tendré en cuenta, seré cuidadoso, ahora si no tienen nada más que decir entonces retírense, como dije antes estoy ocupado.- volviendo a su trabajo en la computadora.

Munch: está bien, cualquier cosa que note sospechoso llámenos.- dándole una tarjeta con el numero de la unidad.

Kaiba: está bien.- recibiendo la tarjeta y poniéndola a un lado de su computadora.

Los detectives salieron al parecer Kaiba no estaba interesado en este nuevo psicópata ya que no mostro preocupación ni interés.

Mientras los detectives Elliot y Olivia llegaban a la residencia de los Moto donde encontraron la tienda de juegos cerrada, fueron a la puerta a tocar, tardaron unos minutos en abrir y se encontraron con el menor de los dos hermanos.

Yugi: ¿detectives? Hola ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Elliot: Yugi vaya que sorpresa pensamos que estarías en la escuela junto con tu hermano.

Yugi: las clases se suspendieron por estos días, asuntos de la escuela. Esperen un momento le avisare a mi hermano que están aquí.

Yugi cierra la puerta y en momentos apareció la figura del mayor sonriéndoles.

Yami: detectives, esto sí es una sorpresa, pasen.- Yami les cedió el paso a ambos detectives quienes se sentaron en la sala.- ¿gustan algo de beber?- los detectives negaron con la cabeza.- bien ¿a quién mataron por aquí? Ya que no creo que hayan venido a hablar del pasado.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Olivia: de hecho si venimos a hablar del pasado.- en ese momento la sonrisa de Yami se borro de su rostro.

Yami: si eso es una broma no es graciosa.

Elliot: sabemos que no, ¿Dónde está tu madre o tu abuelo? También queremos hablar con ellos.

Yugi: ellos salieron a Tokio a cuidar de una tía que enfermo, estarán ausentes por todo un mes, mi hermano está a cargo. ¿Por qué quieren hablar de lo que ya paso hace 3 años?

Olivia: porque es importante, ¿recuerdan a KD?

Yami: Yashiro Kilmore, es el loco que casi nos mata por ejecutar su venganza, ¿Por qué hay que regresar a eso? Ya pasaron 3 años.

Elliot: deben de saber, hace dos días apareció un tipo que se hace pasar por el, usa el mismo método que Yashiro Kilmore en el pasado, ha dejado notas asegurando que es él y que volvió de la muerte, amenaza con acabar con lo que empezó hace 3 años lo que podría significar que puede haber un nuevo atentado en contra de sus vidas.- ambos hermanos se quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo dicho, Yugi bajo la mirada, en sus ojos demostraba el miedo que comenzaba a tener.

Yami: no otra vez, otro maniático.- volteo a ver a Yugi y vio su expresión de angustia.- descuida no dejare que nada malo te pase.

Yugi: no hay día en que no recuerde lo que él me hizo y lo que le hizo a mi hermano, siempre veo su sonrisa sádica, sus ojos fríos, siento cada corte que hizo a mi cuerpo cuando me secuestro y ver su expresión de alegría al hacerlo, mi hermano me ha ayudado a superarlo y ahora que ya casi lo había olvidado vienen a decirnos que volvió a aparecer, me da mucho miedo.

Yami: como te dije no dejare que te pase nada, deberá pasar primero por mí, no dejare que revivas esa experiencia.

Olivia: veo que sigues comportándote de una manera protectora.

Yami: así es, es algo que no puedo evitar, fue terrible lo de hace 3 años y logramos salir adelante, es una persona que se hace pasar por KD, ya que yo sepa nadie vuelve de la muerte ¿Qué están haciendo para atraparlo?

Elliot: hacemos todo lo posible, investigamos, este tipo no da pistas de quien es, es muy astuto ya que copio el modus del asesino original en cada detalle.

Yami: ¿investigaron que no hubiera otro familiar?

Olivia: así es, queremos prevenirlos, estén alertas ante cualquiera que los siga.

Yami: Así lo estaremos detectives, al menos ahora no separare mi vista de Yugi y estaremos alerta ante cualquier persona, uno de ustedes me puede acompañar a la cocina.- dirigiéndose a Yugi.- en un momento vuelvo.- Yugi solo asintió y el detective Elliot acompaño a Yami dejando a Olivia con Yugi.- detective espero que ustedes también estén muy alerta, usted ya vio el terror que demuestra mi hermano al hablar de ese tipo, el daño emocional es muy severo y trato de que lo olvide, ¿puedo confiar en ustedes? ¿En que esta vez no se atontaran como en aquella ocasión?

Elliot: si, puedes confiaren nosotros, lo atraparemos antes de que caigan más muertos, veo que ahora te pusiste muy a la defensiva.

Yami: mi hermano y yo peligramos, no voy a estar con una linda actitud al saber esto, mi hermano es muy importante para mí y hare cualquier cosa para defenderlo y más ahora que mi madre y abuelo están ausentes, espero que recuerden el método de rastro del disco de duelo.

Elliot: claro que si, solo que ahora será un poco más difícil ya que hay varios activos en la ciudad, esto todavía no se ha dado a conocer a los medios, te pido que tú y tu hermano sean discretos en este asunto.

Yami: así será detective Stabler, ¿saben qué tipo de baraja esta utilizando?

Elliot: Skull Servant, la misma de la ultima vez, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Yami: me gusta estar preparado.

Elliot: no pensaras en enfrentarlo ¿o sí?

Yami: solo si nos ataca, como le dije hare cualquier cosa por proteger a mi hermano.

Elliot: te dejo mi tarjeta cualquier cosa y llámame.- dándole una tarjeta.- no hagas las cosas de una manera impulsiva si algo sucede llama y estaremos aquí en muy poco tiempo, les daremos protección a ti, Kaiba que también fue una víctima y a tu amigo Joey.

Yami: yo le aviso a Joey, hare que venga para hablar con el de esto, detectives atrápenlo.

Elliot: si y ustedes cuídense.

Va a donde estaba su compañera y se despiden de ambos hermanos deseándoles lo mejor, ahora con la amenaza del asesino nuevamente habría que estar alertas, los detectives se fueron dejando a ambos hermanos solos, Yami tomo el teléfono y le marco a Joey pidiéndole que fuera a su casa que era importante.

Poco tiempo después llego Joey, Yami lo paso y ambos se sentaron en los sillones.

Joey: bien amigo ya estoy aquí ¿Qué es tan importante que me pediste que viniera de inmediato?

Yami: Joey estamos en peligro otra vez.

Joey: ¿peligro? ¿Qué paso?

Yami: si hace un rato vinieron los detectives Olivia y Elliot ¿los recuerdas?

Joey: claro ellos procesaron al maniático que se apodaba KD.

Yami: nos informaron que apareció alguien similar a Kilmore, utiliza el mismo modo de operar y podríamos sufrir ataques de su parte.- decía de una manera muy seria Joey solo puso cara de espanto.

Joey: no otra vez, ¿Cómo reacciono Yugi?- pegunto sabiendo que Yugi le temía mucho a ese asunto.

Yami: le dio miedo y era de esperarse, Joey hay que estar preparados para esto, también quiero que hagamos nuevas jugadas ya que me dijo el detective Stabler es la misma baraja de Skull Servant.

Joey: te entiendo, traigo mi baraja podemos practicar nuevas jugadas para hacer añicos a su baraja de huesos.- Yami asintió.

Yami en esos momentos llamo a Yugi para que practicara con ellos e idear nuevas jugadas Yugi estaba muy pensativo Yami lo noto.

Yami: tranquilo esta vez no nos pasara nada, me asegurare de que este loco no te ponga un dedo encima.

Yugi: si te hace algo hermano.

Yami: no te preocupes yo estaré bien.- sonriendo.- confía en mi nada va a pasar.

Yugi asintió con la misma sonrisa confiando en su hermano, Yami le daba el valor que necesitaba para poder superar esa situación, los 3 les hicieron modificaciones a sus barajas y así estar preparados, ahora que la sombra del asesino había caído nuevamente sobre ellos había que estar alertas para cualquier intento del nuevo KD.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí el capítulo 2 de esta historia, agradezco a los que están siguiendo esta historia, ahora que Yami, Yugi y Joey saben de esta amenaza estarán alertas pero KD tiene algunas sorpresas reservadas, mando un saludo especial a mis hermanas, espero que esta historia les este gustando, para el siguiente capítulo habrá duelo, bueno sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	3. Un duelo del pasado parte 1

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 3: Un duelo del pasado parte 1**

Paso el tiempo y cayo la noche en Domino, en la casa Moto Yami, Yugi y Joey se encontrando hablando del tema además de hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones a sus decks en caso de un encuentro con el asesino, no querían revivir el pasado pero ahora era necesario, no podían creer que volviera a aparecer una persona así, Yami se preguntaba ¿Qué lo estaba motivando para imitar a un asesino? Ni en sueños creería que se trataba de Kilmore, también se preguntaba ¿Cómo supo el modo de operar de Kilmore si jamás se dio a conocer? Fuera quien fuera debía estar completamente loco como para imitar a un asesino además de ser muy meticuloso para haber averiguado mucho de el, Yami sacaba sus propias conclusiones. Pasaba el tiempo los chicos cenaron y platicaron otro rato hasta que Joey se despidió.

Joey: bueno amigos se esta haciendo tarde, me tengo que ir.

Yugi: es mejor que te quedes aquí ya es noche y puede ser peligroso.

Joey: no te preocupes estaré bien.

Yami: Yugi tiene razón ya es noche y puede ser peligroso además sabes que te puedes quedar aquí a pasar la noche.

Joey: se preocupan demasiado.

Yami: hay motivos para preocuparnos, con la noticia que nos dieron hay que andar con mucho cuidado.

Joey: agradezco tu preocupación Yami pero yo se cuidarme solo además no es tan noche, cuídense chicos.

Yami: esta bien cuídate y cualquier cosa llama, no te arriesgues.

Joey asintió y salió de la casa de los hermanos Moto, los dos se quedaron preocupados y esperaban que su amigo llegara con bien a su casa.

Yugi: debimos ser más insistentes hermano.

Yami: lo se pero Joey así lo decidió ahora solo podemos desear que no le pase nada.

Solo eso podían hacer, Yami cerró bien la puerta de la entrada y comenzó a asegurar las ventanas y la puerta de la entrada de la tienda de su abuelo, se imaginaba que probablemente eso no serviría de mucho si es que el asesino sabía abrir forzando las cerraduras, Yugi no se imaginaba eso, Yami trataria de darle un sentido de seguridad a Yugi.

Mientras Joey iba caminando ya casi llegaba a su casa cuando escucho una risa la cual era burlesca, volteo a todos lados pero no vio a nadie, de alguna manera la noche parecía ser mas oscura que cualquier otra, cuando iba a seguir su camino enfrente de el estaba una persona con una mirada muerta y fría y una sonrisa sádica, Joey no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Joey: ¡no puede ser!

KD: veo que me recuerdas muy bien Joey Wheeler, la ultima vez casi te asesine y ahora lo concluiré, quiero ver que tanto mejoraste en estos años que estuve ausente, ten un duelo conmigo.

Estaba atónito, si era un imitador como Yami creía había hecho un muy buen trabajo ya que era exactamente igual a Yashiro Kilmore vio que en sus manos traía un cable como el ultimo que hizo que explotara su disco de duelo en aquella ocasión.

Joey: aceptare este duelo pero solo aleja esa cosa, me quedare aquí Joey Wheeler no se acobarda.

KD: de acuerdo, es hora de revivir el duelo de hace 3 años pero en esta ocasión no saldrás vivo (pensando: a menos que te utilice)

Desplegaron los discos de duelo, pusieron sus barajas en el.

Joey, KD: ¡DUELO!

KD: (4000LP) yo comenzare.- roba carta.- comenzare activando una carta mágica, dolorosa elección, selecciono 5 cartas de mi baraja, te las mostrare y tu decides con cual me quedo en mi mano, las otras se van al cementerio.- seleccionando sus 5 cartas.- obsérvalas muy bien y decide con cual me quedare.

Mostrando 2 sirvientes calavera, 2 the lady in wight y un rey de los sirvientes calavera.

Joey: sorprendido.- ¿esas cartas…?

KD: ¿te parecieron familiares? Ahora selecciona.

Joey: quédate con el sirviente calavera.-

Puso el sirviente calavera en su mano y descarto las otras al cementerio.

KD: coloco un monstruo en defensa boca abajo y una carta boca abajo, termino mi turno.

Joey: (4000LP) mi turno.- roba carta.- invoco jugare a dark blade en modo de ataque (ATK 1800 – DEF 1500) ahora ataca a su monstruo boca abajo.- destruyo al sirviente calavera.- el monstruo que pusiste fue el sirviente calavera.

KD: así es debe estar en donde debe, en el cementerio para dar poder a su rey.

Joey: coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco a armageddon knight en modo de ataque (ATK 1400 – DEF 1200) se activa su habilidad especial la cual me permite enviar un monstruo de atributo oscuro de mi baraja al cementerio.- enviando a un sirviente calavera.- término mi turno.

Joey: no sabia que ese monstruo iba en esa baraja, no importa aun así luchare, mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco a gearfried el caballero de acero en modo de ataque (ATK 1800 – DEF 1600)

KD: activo mi carta de trampa, pluma del fénix (Phoenix wing wind blast) descarto una carta.- descartando a un rey calavera.- con esto gearfried regresa al tope de tu mazo.

Joey: ¿Qué? Grrr no importa dark blade ataca a su monstruo.- el monstruo es destruido (KD 4000LP – 3600LP) termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno.- robando carta.- coloco a un monstruo en defensa boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Joey: no lograras nada con solo defenderte, mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco otra vez a gearfried el caballero de acero en modo de ataque.

KD: lastima que no se quedara, actívate carta de trampa agujero trampa sin fondo, tu monstruo queda removido del juego.

Joey: Grrr ya me tienes harto dark blade ataca a su monstruo en defensa.- ataco pero el monstruo no se destruyo.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se destruyo?

KD: te presento a mi amiga, su nombre es reptilianne naga (ATK 0 – DEF 0) el monstruo que la ataque reduce su poder de ataque a cero por el resto del duelo (dark blade ATK 1800 - 0) además de que no puede ser destruida en batalla

Joey: (pensando: su baraja esta muy diferente) activo olla de la avaricia la cual me deja tomar dos cartas de mi baraja y terminare mi turno.

KD: durante la fase final reptilianne naga cambia a modo de ataque, invoco a goblin zombie en modo de ataque (ATK 1100 – DEF 1050) ahora destruye a su dark blade.

Joey: no tan rápido activo mi carta de trampa escudo mágico con esto tomare a tu reptil y ahora lo atacaras lo cual hace que tu monstruo se quede sin poder (goblin zombie ATK 1100 – 0)

KD: coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Joey: toma eso, mi turno.- robando una carta y sonrió.- sacrifico a mi dark blade para invocar a jinzo en modo de ataque (ATK 2400 – DEF 1500) ahora no podrás activar cartas de trampa, jinzo ataca a su goblin zombie.- jinzo ataco y destruyó al goblin zombie.- (KD 3600LP – 1200LP) coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: cuando mi zombie es destruido puedo traer un monstruo tipo zombie de 1200 de defensa o menos de mi baraja a mi mano y traigo a otro goblin zombie, mi turno.- robando carta.- activo una carta mágica uno por uno, envió a un monstruo de mi mano a mi cementerio.- enviando al goblin zombie.- para invocar a un monstruo de nivel 1.- sonriendo de una manera macabra.- es hora del juicio de la muerte.- Joey se sorprendió por lo dicho.

Joey: ¿acaso vas a invocar a…?

KD: claro que si, el monstruo mas fuerte de toda mi baraja, aparece de entre los muertos rey de los sirvientes calavera.

Apareció la figura de aquel monstruo, la criatura que lo derroto la ultima vez.

KD: hay 7 de sus sirvientes en mi cementerio así que el rey tiene un poder de 7000 puntos de ataque (ATK 7000 – DEF 0) todo se termino, ¡ataca!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos los dejo en suspenso de este duelo, este capitulo no es largo pero espero que les guste, KD al fin apareció retando a Joey a duelo ya verán lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo, agradezco a los que me siguen en esta historia, mando un saludo a sayori sakura, Divine Atem, Raven Bakura, Danny GMaster, bueno sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	4. Un duelo del pasado parte 2

**Retorno de un asesino.**

**Capitulo 4: Un duelo del pasado parte 2**

KD: hay 7 de sus sirvientes en mi cementerio, así que el rey tiene un poder de 7000 puntos de ataque (ATK 7000 – DEF 0) todo se termino ¡ataca!

Joey: activo mi carta mi carta boca abajo dado afortunado, esto me permitirá multiplicar los puntos de ataque de mi monstruo según el numero que caiga.- se tira el dado y cae un dos.- un dos así que los puntos de ataque de jinzo se duplican (ATK 2400 – 4800) y aunque mi monstruo sea destruido sigo de pie (Joey 4000LP – 1800LP)

KD: cambio a mi reptilianne naga a modo de defensa y termino mi turno.

Joey: mi turno.- robando carta y sonriendo.- esto me servirá, activo una carta mágica ruleta de araña.- en el campo se forma una especie de tela araña y la araña se pega al rey calavera va al centro y comienza a girar.- selecciona al monstruo mas fuerte del campo en este caso tu rey y la ruleta comienza a girar, tu le dirás cuando se detenga, cualquiera puede ser su objetivo, tu, yo o tu reptil ¿Qué opinas de eso?

KD: opino que no me importa, ahora detente.- la ruleta comenzó a detenerse y apunto a la reptilianne naga ataco y el poder de ataque cayo a cero.

Joey: siii eso lo convierte en un blanco fácil, invoco al guerrero rocket en modo de ataque (ATK 1500 – DEF 1300)

KD: como si fuera tan fácil, activo mi carta de trampa, tributo torrencial, solo se activa cuando un monstruo es invocado, destruye a todos los monstruos en el campo.

Joey: activo esto, libera almas así que remuevo a 5 monstruos de tu cementerio.- removió a los 3 reyes y a 2 the lady in wight.- con tus reyes fuera del juego ya no tengo de que preocuparme, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: jajajajaja

Joey: ¿Dónde esta la gracia?- dijo enojándose por su risa burlesca.

KD: que ingenuo el rey regresara.

Joey: claro que no porque ya esta fuera del juego.

KD: si crees que te libraste de mi rey solo porque lo removiste estas muy equivocado y te lo demostrare, mi turno.- robando carta y sonriendo.- permíteme presentarte a un nuevo sirviente del rey, su nombre es wightmare y cuando la envió al cementerio de mi mano puedo traer a mi rey de la remoción al campo además que el nombre de esta carta cambia a sirviente calavera cuando esta en cementerio, regresa al campo rey mío.- descarto a wightmare y el rey apareció.- (ATK 4000) activo una carta mágica capsula de la dimensión diferente lo cual me permite retornar 3 monstruos removidos a mi cementerio así que regreso a 2 reyes y a una the lady in wight y con eso el poder de mi rey aumenta (ATK 4000 – 7000)

Joey: sorprendido.- ¡no puede ser! Activo a mis chivos expiatorios.- se forman 4 tokens.- (pensando: debo resistir)

KD: para lo que eso servirá activo mi última carta mágica armadura de opticamuflaje, como ya conoces su efecto no tengo porque explicarlo así que rey mío ataca sus puntos de vida directamente con garra de la muerte. (Joey 1800LP – 0LP)

Con el ataque los puntos de vida cayeron a cero y por la fuerza del mismo Joey cayo de espaldas al piso, KD estaba ahí parado con su monstruo a un lado, el comenzó a caminar hacia Joey y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, lo tomo del cuello aprisionándolo en el piso.

KD: perdiste, la historia volvió a repetirse y tu castigo seria morir.- tomo su cuchillo, Joey lo miro con horror y cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe cuando escucho el sonido de la navaja y no sintió dolor abrió sus ojos y vio el cuchillo enterrado a centímetros de su cara, vio que KD lo soltó, Joey se levanto y lo miro con duda.- sin embargo pienso usarte, ese cuchillo quiero que se lo entregues a tu amigo Yami Moto y dile esto: he vuelto y lo tengo en la mira y no descansare hasta dejarlo en la miseria tal y como el me dejo a mi, lo atacare cuando menos se lo espere, entregar eso es un buen trato por dejarte con vida.

Joey: Yami te vencerá, el no cree en ti.

KD: pero tu crees en mi lo veo en tus ojos, su hermano cree en mi y hare que el crea en mi.

Joey: no le harás daño y el no creerá en ti eso olvídalo.

KD: lo convenceré y empezare por esto.

Volvió a tomar a Joey del cuello y lo acorralo, saco otro cuchillo y marco una de las mejillas de Joey con sus iníciales y después le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejando a Joey arrodillado, cuando Joey volteo KD ya no estaba.

Joey: desapareció.- levantándose recuperándose del golpe y tomo el cuchillo y vio que en el mango había una especie de nota.- debo ir a prevenir a Yami.- salió corriendo hacia la casa de sus amigos.

Mientras en la casa Moto Yami había asegurado las entradas de la casa, estaba en la habitación de Yugi observándolo, al fin su hermanito se había dormido ya que había estado muy nervioso y al fin tenia la paz que necesitaba, estaba recargado en la ventana, se había puesto su disco de duelo, el no poda dormir sentía que debía estar alerta para defenderse a si mismo pero mas importante defender a su hermano.

Afuera de la casa una persona observaba a Yami a través de la ventana, pensaba en mil maneras de hacerle daño pero por ahora solo le daría un susto de muerte (n/a: según el), aquel sujeto sostenía un arma en sus manos y apunto a la ventana y jalo el gatillo disparando y haciendo volar la ventana, la bala paso demasiado cerca de Yami quien al ver como su ventana se rompía en mil pedazos se hizo aun lado para cubrirse, Yugi despertó por el ruido tan fuerte.

Yugi: hermano ¿Qué esta pasando?- se escucharon mas disparos.

Yami: ven conmigo.- Yugi corrió hacia Yami y ambos se refugiaron en una esquina de la habitación donde los tiros no les darían, Yami abrazo a Yugi de una manera muy sobre protectora, tomo su teléfono para llamar a uno de los detectives.- detectives nos están atacando.- se escucharon mas disparos.- vengan pronto.

Yugi: Yami tengo mucho miedo.- dijo mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo de Yami, de un momento a otro los disparos terminaron, después se escucho una risas macabra, ambos la reconocieron pero Yugi fue quien se impresiono mas.- no puede ser, esa risa es de…

Si bien no termino de decirlo ya que las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, Yami se separo del abrazo del que tenía a Yugi para ir a ver a la ventana encontrándose con una sorpresa, vio al asesino afuera, sostenía una carta de duelo en su mano.

KD: invoco al rey de los sirvientes calavera.- puso la carta en el disco de duelo y el monstruo fue invocado a lado suyo, Yami se sorprendió pero aun estaba incrédulo ante lo que veía, Yugi se acerco llevándose una mano a la boca y abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder.- ¡rey mío ataca con garra de la muerte!- el monstruo se abalanzo para atacar.

Yami: no lo harás.- desplego su disco de duelo y saco una carta.- invoco al mago oscuro.- el mago apareció.- ¡contra ataca con ataque de magia oscura!

El mago obedeció y contra ataco destruyendo al rey calavera, cuando los hermanos observaron el asesino no estaba era como si hubiese desvanecido.

En esos momentos Yami corrió para dirigirse a la salida desconcertando a Yugi.

Yugi: espera ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

Yami: quédate aquí y no salgas.- bajo por los escalones y se dirigió a la salida donde quito los seguros y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de si, tenia que comprobar lo que había visto, observaba pero no había nadie, Yugi lo observaba por la ventana no entendía porque había salido de la casa.- ¡sal de donde quiera que estés! ¡No me engañas, muéstrate cobarde!

Yami no lo había notado pero una persona se acerco detrás de el, Yugi lo vio y grito para advertir a su hermano.

Yugi: ¡YAMI DETRÁS DE TI!

Antes de que pudiera voltear sintió un brazo rodear su cuello y ejercer mucha presión sobre el.

KD: aquí estoy Yami, ¿me recuerdas? He vuelto solo por ti.

El asesino ejercía mas presión sobre Yami quien trataba de quitárselo de encima, Yugi no sabia que hacer estaba paralizado por el miedo, en un momento Yami mordió el brazo del asesino, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar, quedo un poco de sangre en sus labios y parte de su barbilla, solo así se quito al asesino de encima.

KD: tomándose su brazo.- maldito mocoso me las vas a pagar.

Lo que el no espero de Yami fue que el saco de la bolsa de su chaqueta un botecito con pimienta en aerosol el cual le roció en sus ojos haciéndolo retroceder, Yami había notado su mirada antes de rociarle la pimienta.

Yami: tu no eres Yashiro Kilmore, impostor ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Iba a contestar cuando se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas y en un momento que Yami volteo al escuchar el sonido de las patrullas KD ya no estaba, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, en cuestión de segundos llego la policía, bajaron del auto dos detectives.

Elliot: Yami ¿estas bien?

Yami: si detectives, estoy bien.

Olivia: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?

Yami: ese sujeto apareció disparando a la ventana de mi casa, yo salí y trato de ahorcarme con su brazo, yo lo mordí y le rocié con pimienta.- mostrándole el bote que traía en su mano.

Elliot: ¿Cómo esta tu hermano?

Yami. Bien, bueno asustado, cuando ustedes llegaron el solo desapareció.

Elliot: a los oficiales.- busquen en toda eta zona no puede estar muy lejos.

Yami: debo ir a ver a Yugi.- entra corriendo a la casa donde su hermano lo recibe con un abrazo.

Yugi: Yami ¿estas bien?

Yami: estoy bien no te preocupes.

Yugi: eso fue una tontería, no debiste salir de la casa, casi te matan, no lo vuelvas a hacer.- dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el echo de su hermano, se había llevado un muy buen susto.

Yami: lamento haberte preocupado, vamos tranquilo ya te dije que estoy bien (pensando: ahora se una cosa con certeza ese no es el KD de hace 3 años)

Varios policías entraban a la casa, otros buscaban por el vecindario para encontrarlo, ya había ocurrido un atentado y por lo que se veía aquel haría lo que fuera con tal de consumar su venganza, Yami así lo presentía y una cosa era segura, el estaría listo para un nuevo encuentro con el asesino de duelistas KD.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, que tal con el asesino, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, dejen sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos, mando un saludo Divine Atem, sayori sakura y Raven Bakura, gracias por seguirme en esta historia, también otro saludo para las demás personas que se han tomado unos minutos para leer esta historia, sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	5. Deducciones

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 5: Deducciones.**

Varias unidades estaban rodeando la casa de los hermanos Moto, algunos detectives de la unidad de escena del crimen estaban en la habitación de los chicos, había varias balas de punta hueca, afuera de la casa también se estaba dando la investigación, los hermanos Moto estaban adentro de la casa sentados en uno de los sillones observando todo el movimiento que se estaba dando, los detectives se acercaron a ellos.

Elliot: Yami ¿Qué paso?

Yami: ya se los dije ese sujeto comenzó a disparar, cuando terminaron los disparos salí de la casa, me ahorco y yo lo mordí.

Olivia: fue una tontería salir de la casa, te arriesgaste mucho, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva? Veo que ese sujeto te saco sangre.

Yami: ¿Qué? No me saco sangre.

Elliot: tienes sangre en parte de tus labios y barbilla.- Yami se llevo un dedo a sus labios y barbilla y se dio cuenta que tenía sangre.

Yami: no es mi sangre.- recordando algo.- no creí morderlo tan fuerte.

Yugi: ¿a qué te refieres?

Yami: cuando lo mordí creo que lo hice tan fuerte que lo hice sangrar, les aseguro detectives que no es mi sangre.

Olivia: entonces espera un momento.- de la bolsa de su gabardina saca un pañuelo y le limpia la sangre que tenía en sus labios.

Yami: ¿Qué hace?

Elliot: nos acabas de dar la clave, compararemos esto con el ADN de Yashiro Kilmore y así sabremos si es él en verdad.

Yugi: detective es el, lo vimos, es Yashiro Kilmore el que no ataco.

Yami: no es el Yugi.

Yugi: ¿Qué? ¿Lo estás viendo y dices que no es él?

En esos momentos Joey iba llegando y vio el ajetreo que había en la casa de sus dos amigos, se preocupo mucho al ver tantas patrullas, quiso pasar pero un oficial lo detuvo.

Oficial: joven no puede pasar.

Joey: pero mis amigos…

Oficial: no puede pasar.

Joey: ¡Yami! ¡Yugi! ¡Amigos respóndanme!

A lo lejos Yami y Yugi escucharon a Joey y se alegraron.

Yugi: hermano es Joey.

Yami: vamos Yugi.

Los dos salieron corriendo a recibir a su amigo.

Yami, Yugi: ¡Joey!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Joey se alegro al verlos, los 3 se reunieron.

Los detectives le indicaron al oficial que dejara pasar a Joey, los hermanos notaron la herida en la mejilla de su amigo.

Yugi: Joey ¿Qué te paso?

Joey: ese lunático me ataco y me hizo esto.

Yami: menos mal que no paso a mayores.

Elliot: Joey Wheeler.- dijo el detective que se acercaba con su compañera.- ¿nos recuerdas?- Joey asintió.- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

Joey: iba camino a mi casa y me encontré con KD, tuvimos un duelo y me gano, me hizo esto.- señalando su herida.- y me dio esto.- mostrando el cuchillo.- me dijo que me dejaría con vida si le entregaba a Yami este cuchillo.

Olivia: permítemelo.- se puso unos guantes de látex y tomo el cuchillo.- tiene una nota.- tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla.- Elliot mira.- le entrego la nota a su compañero que también la leyó.

Elliot: tenemos que cambiarlos.

Yami: ¿Qué dice la nota?

Elliot: no creo que sea conveniente que lo leas.

Yami: dije ¿Qué dice la nota? Tengo derecho a saber- dijo con un tono que denotaba molestia.

Olivia: esta bien.- le da la nota a Yami.

Yugi: ¿Qué dice Yami?

Yami: dice: **regrese por ti, se que tu madre y abuelo no están y que solo estas con tu hermano, te tendré en mis manos y te hare sufrir, lo hare cuando menos te lo esperes. KD**; si este tipo cree que me va a amedrentar esta muy equivocado, no le tengo miedo ni creo que sea el.

Joey: bueno eso porque no lo viste como yo.

Yugi: claro que lo vio, intento ahorcarlo.

Joey: ¿lo viste?- Yami asintió.- sabes que es el.

Yami: no es el, eso es muy ilógico, esta muerto y lo que muerto esta así se queda y no revive.

Joey: amigo eres muy escéptico parece que tu no haces caso al dicho que dice ver para creer.

Yami: lo vi y aun así no creo en el.

Elliot: bueno chicos ya basta, llevaremos el cuchillo al laboratorio para buscar huellas y a ustedes dos debemos cambiarlos, ya hubo un atentado y no queremos que haya mas.

Yugi: pero ¿A dónde nos van a llevar?

Joey: detectives si me permiten hacer una sugerencia yo podría recibir a mis amigos en mi casa.

Olivia: puede ser arriesgado, el asesino también debe saber donde vives.

Elliot: el mejor lugar es donde nadie los conozca por seguridad de los tres.

Joey: yo sigo opinando que en mi casa.

La detective Benzon llamo a su capitán para consultarlo y el dio la autorización.

Olivia: muy bien será en tu casa pero tendrán custodia policiaca las 24hrs.

Yami y Yugi se alegraron, entraron a su casa a recoger lo que iban a necesitar en sus mochilas, Yami guardo una pequeña caja en su mochila y salieron, vieron que a su amigo Joey lo estaban curando ya que al hacer un llamado de tiroteos también había acudido una ambulancia, después los detectives los escoltaron a casa de Joey, varios oficiales se quedaron afuera de la casa haciendo guardia.

Joey: tengo 2 habitaciones, yo me quedo en una y tendrán que compartir la otra.

Yami: no importa gracias por recibirnos.

Joey: no hay problema. Con ese lunático afuera es mejor permanecer juntos.

Yugi: Joey ¿Qué ocurrió en el duelo que sostuviste con el?

Joey: su baraja esta cambiada, tiene nuevos monstruos y cosas que no espere de el además de formas de traer a los monstruos que le remuevan, hay un monstruo que se llama wightmare eso fue nuevo ya que trajo a su huesudo rey de la remoción al campo, reptilianne naga cualquier monstruo que la ataque queda en cero además de no ser destruida en batalla, armageddon knight, cuando es invocado le permite enviar un monstruo al cementerio, una magia de uno por uno envía a un monstruo al cementerio e invoca a uno de nivel uno, esa baraja esta mas fuerte.

Yami: ya veo, tuviste mucha suerte de que no te matara y solo te hiciera esa herida en tu mejilla.

Joey: no lo hizo porque quería que te entregara ese cuchillo y te diera un mensaje, dijo que te tenia en la mira y que no iba a descansar hasta dejarte en la miseria como tu lo dejaste a el, te atacaría cuando menos te lo esperaras.

Yugi: esta muy claro que quiere hacerte mucho daño Yami.

Yami: aun así no me da miedo, lo que no se ¿Qué fue lo que le hice como para hacer esto?

Joey: lo enviaste a prisión y le dieron la pena de muerte.

Yami: ese fue Yashiro Kilmore.

Joey: pues de el estamos hablando, lo viste y sabes que es el.

Yami: lo que yo vi fue a un demente imitando a otro demente y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario.

Yugi: hermano tu no eres escéptico eres la negación total.

Yami: ese tipo los convenció a ustedes pero a mi no, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que eso es lo que quiere que creamos? Quiere que creamos que es una persona que revivió y que caigamos en pánico para poder realizar más fácilmente sus planes.

Joey: ¿Cómo te convenzo? ¿lo has visto?, ese tipo aparece y desaparece así como si nada, es una especie de fantasma errante, su mirada y su sonrisa siguen siendo la misma.

Yami: sigues sin convencerme, es cierto que aparece y desaparece pero eso es solo un truco para su acto, su sonrisa y su mirada con practica puede imitarse además por fuera su mirada puede parecer la misma pero por dentro la esencia de su mirada es diferente y si fuera un fantasma como ustedes creen uno: cuando lo mordí no hubiera sangrado, dos: te hubiera matado, Yashiro Kilmore mataba a sus victimas sin excepción y a ti no te mato y eso que perdiste.

Joey: no lo hizo porque quería que te diera ese mensaje.

Yami: tres: Yashiro Kilmore no daba mensajes atacaba por sorpresa y eso era lo que lo hacia mas peligroso que este farsante y cuatro: si fuera un fantasma no necesitaría armas, no es el es solo un loquito haciéndose pasar por KD, esa es la realidad.

Yugi: se parece demasiado a el físicamente mas bien es exactamente igual a el, ese parecido no lo puedes refutar.

Yami: claro que puedo, cualquiera que tenga practica en eso de los disfraces y actuación puede imitar a quien quiera con solo investigar personalidad y modo de actuar de esa manera puede hacerse pasar por alguien.

Joey: vaya de verdad que no hay manera de convencerte de lo contrario.

Yugi: cuando Yami se convence de algo no hay poder en el mundo que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

Yami: les hare una pregunta ¿ustedes recuerdan como era el modo de operar del KD?

Yugi: si primero era el duelo, si perdías robaba la baraja y destruía el disco de duelo y mataba al final.

Yami: dime hermanito ¿con Joey robo su baraja, destruyo su disco de duelo y lo mato a pesar de que perdió?- Yugi y Joey negaron.- los asesinos en serie aumentan la violencia y el de este disminuyo, no cambian su modo ni su firma y si lo hacen su agresividad habrá aumentado, el de este es un modo solo parecido mas no igual, no es Yashiro Kilmore ya que el era violento y en cada ataque que daba aumentaba su comportamiento violento y hubiera matado a Joey, no se arriesgaría a dejarlo con vida para que dijera el contenido de su baraja y no necesitaría dejar mensajes ya que con eso solo hizo que me pusiera mas alerta esperando el momento en que atacara. ¿Qué dicen ahora?- los dos se quedaron mudos al escuchar las deducciones de Yami y solo se vieron entre si.- ¿eso pensé?

Yugi: ¿sabes? Deberías ser detective eres muy bueno sacando ese tipo de conclusiones.

Yami: claro como si yo quisiera ser un detective.

Yugi: ¡Yami detective! ¡Yami detective!- dijo en forma de canto con un leve tono de burla.

Yami: que graciosito, no me molestes con eso.- Yugi solo se rio sacando la lengua y con una gotita aun lado.

Joey: bueno es mejor que descansemos, necesitaremos nuestra energía para mañana.

Los tres se fueron a las habitaciones para descansar, los días venideros serian difíciles ya que con la amenaza del asesino habría que estar más alertas que nunca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí el capitulo 5, a pesar de lo sucedido Yami no cree que el asesino sea Yashiro Kilmore, espero que les agrade este capitulo, mando un saludo a Divine Atem, sayori sakura, Raven Bakura, gracias por seguirme en esta loca historia, bueno sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el capitulo 6. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	6. Duelo de práctica

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 6: Duelo de práctica**

Ya era de noche casi faltaban 30 minutos para las 12, afuera de la casa de Joey había varios oficiales montando guardia, adentro casi todos estaban dormidos excepto Yami que solo veía por la ventana, su hermano había caído en un profundo sueño y el no podía conciliarlo, pensaba en lo sucedido, se había impresionado por el gran parecido del este asesino con el original ¿acaso realmente era el? Saco esa idea de su mente era imposible solo era un disfraz y nada mas, veía a los oficiales haciendo su trabajo.

Como no podía dormir se dirigió a donde había dejado su mochila y saco una caja, la abrió y saco su contenido el cual eran unas cartas, decidió trabajar un poco en su baraja, por lo que Joey había dicho la baraja del asesino era diferente, había otros monstruos pero el principal seguía siendo el rey de los sirvientes calavera, poco tiempo después termino y siguió viendo la por ventana, aunque la policía los custodiaba por alguna razón el no se sentía seguro, el mismo se decía que ahora debía estar mas alerta y mantenerse vigilante, en un movimiento Yugi abrió los ojos y no vio a Yami, observo la habitación y lo vio parado viendo la ventana.

Yugi: Yami.- al escuchar el llamado volteo y vio a su hermanito despierto.- ¿que pasa? Deberías estar dormido.

Yami: lo se es solo que no puedo dormir, no tengo sueño, todo esto me angustia demasiado.

Yugi: ¿temes que pueda atacarte?

Yami: si y aunque la policía esta afuera no me siento seguro.

Yugi: tranquilízate, la policía no permitirá que te haga daño.

Yami: mi temor no es tanto que me pueda atacar es mas por ti y Joey, me da miedo que los ataque a ustedes, no me gusta tener que vivir otra vez esta situación.

Yugi: estamos juntos y nada malo nos va a pasar.- sonriendo.- hermano no pienses mas en eso y ven a dormir, descansa.

Yami hizo caso a su hermanito, Yugi tenia razón era mejor no pensar en eso, el defendería a Yugi y Joey si aquel tipo se atrevía a atacarlos, tardo otro rato pero finalmente se quedo dormido.

Dieron las 12 de la noche el presidente de KaibaCorp aun estaba en su oficina, estaba a punto de marcharse solo guardaba algunas cosas, cuando termino tomo su portafolios y se dirigió a la salida de su oficina la cual cerro bajo llave, iba a marcharse cuando escucho una risa, volteo a todos lados y no vio a nadie solo la oscuridad de los pasillos, la risa volvió a escucharse pero nuevamente parecía que no había nadie.

Kaiba: ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo de una manera seria y desafiante.

A respuesta de su pregunta las luces comenzaron a encenderse y vio a una persona enfrente de el, se sorprendió al ver la viva imagen del asesino de hace 3 años.

KD: hola Seto Kaiba ¿me recuerdas? Yo si casi mueres por mí.

Kaiba: así que tu eres la persona de quien me advirtió la policía, debo decir que tu disfraz es impresionante y creería en ti si no fuera porque el asesino original esta muerto.

KD: ¿disfraz? Jajajajaja no es un disfraz, si lo quieres comprobar ve a mi lugar de descanso adentro de la tumba, te sorprenderás.

Kaiba: si bla bla bla, dime ¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

KD: lo mismo de la ultima vez, un duelo contigo.

Kaiba: muy bien inútil, eso quieres eso tendrás siempre estoy preparado.- se agacho y de su portafolios saco su disco de duelo, se lo coloco en su brazo y se puso en posición.- comencemos, terminare contigo rápido.

KD: eso ya lo veremos.- también se puso en posición, pusieron sus barajas en sus respectivos discos de duelo y desplegaron los discos de duelo.

Kaiba, KD: ¡DUELO!

KD: (4000LP) mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco a armageddon knight en modo de ataque (ATK 1400 – DEF 1200) cuando invoco esta carta puedo enviar 1 monstruo de atributo oscuro de mi baraja al cementerio.- enviando al sirviente calavera.- coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Kaiba: no me impresionas mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco al señor de los dragones en modo de ataque (ATK 1200 – DEF 1100) luego activo la flauta invocadora del dragón con esto puedo invocar dos monstruos tipo dragón a mi campo, aparezcan dragones blancos de ojos azules (ATK 3000 – DEF 2500) prepárate dragón blanco de ojos azules ataca con relámpago blanco.- el monstruo fue destruido.- (KD 4000LP – 2400LP) acabas de perder fracasado, dragón blanco ataca con relámpago blanco.

KD: sonriendo.- ¿acaso creíste que seria así de fácil? Revélate carta de trampa pluma del fénix.

Kaiba: mientras mi señor de los dragones este en el campo tu trampa no sirve contra mi dragón.

KD: eso lo se pero uso esta carta contra tu señor de los dragones, descarto una carta de mi mano.- descartando al sirviente calavera.- y tu señor de los dragones regresa al tope de tu baraja.

Kaiba: aun así mi ataque continua.

KD: claro que no activo otra pluma del fénix.- Descartando a the lady in wight.- y tu dragón también regresa al tope de tu mazo.- Kaiba lo miro con enojo.- no te iba a dejar atacarme otra vez.

Kaiba: coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: te vez molesto mi turno.- robando carta.- coloco a un monstruo en defensa boca abajo y una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Kaiba: mi turno.- robando carta.- dragón blanco ataca con relámpago blanco.- ataco y el monstruo fue destruido.

Activaste el efecto de mi tarro amorfo ahora descartamos nuestras manos y sacamos 5 cartas nuevas, aunque yo no puedo descartar nada así que me permitiste tener una mano nueva y de paso elimine a tu dragón haciendo que se fuera al cementerio.- Kaiba descarto su mano y ambos sacaron 5 cartas nuevas.

Kaiba: no me importa, coloco dos cartas mas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco a the lady in wight en modo de defensa (ATK 0 – DEF 2200) coloco otra carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Kaiba: mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco a cabeza de cañón x en modo de ataque (ATK 1800 – DEF 1500)

KD: no te dejare hacerlo actívate carta de trampa tributo torrencial la cual destruye a todos los monstruos en el campo.- los monstruos son destruidos.

Kaiba: por favor, si crees que con eso vas a detenerme estas mal, activo olla de la avaricia la cual me deja sacar dos cartas mas, activo el ritual de mi dragón blanco, sacrificando a mi señor de los dragones de mi mano puedo traer al paladín del dragón blanco (ATK 1900 – DEF 1200) paladín ataca con lanza iónica (KD 2400LP – 500LP) ahora sacrifico a mi paladín para traer a mi dragón blanco de ojos azules, termino mi turno.

KD: sorprendente como se esperaría de tu Seto, mi turno.- robando carta.- activo una carta mágica uno por uno, descarto a un monstruo de mi mano.- enviando al sirviente calavera y puedo invocar a un monstruo de nivel 1, es hora del juicio de la muerte aparece rey de los sirvientes calavera y como hay 5 de sus sirvientes el rey tiene 5000 puntos de ataque (ATK 5000 – DEF 0) invoco normalmente a the lady in wight en modo de defensa ( ATK 0 – DEF 2200) mientras mi lady in wight este en el campo protege a los monstruos tipo zombi de nivel 3 o menos de ser destruidos en batalla o de efectos de magias y trampas así que mi rey ataca con garra de la muerte.

Kaiba: entonces protege a tu the lady in wight de esto activo armadura guía de ataque y se la coloco a tu lady ahora tu rey la atacara.- el rey destruyo a the lady in wight.

KD: bueno con eso solo lograste incrementar el poder de mi rey en 1000 puntos mas (ATK 5000 – 6000) coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Kaiba: mi turno.- robando carta.- activo la carta del deceso, puedo tomar hasta tomar 5 cartas y si no las uso en 5 turnos las pierdo en 5 turnos, activo una carta boca abajo call of the haunted para traer a mi dragón de ojos azules al campo (ATK 3000 – DEF 2500) de mi mano activo sentencia silenciosa para traer a un viejo amigo, aparece dragón blanco de ojos azules.- en el campo estaban los 3 dragones.

KD: veo que trajiste a tus preciosos dragones.

Kaiba: activo polimerización para unir a mis 3 dragones y crear al máximo dragón de ojos azules (ATK 4500 – DEF 3800)

KD: ni tu mejor monstruo puede con mi rey.

Kaiba: ¿eso crees tonto? Activo otra magia disminución, ahora el poder de tu monstruo se ve disminuido a la mitad (ATK 6000 – 3000).- KD ni siquiera se inmuto.- ahora máximo dragón de ojos azules ataca con rayo de neutrón, todo se termino Jajajajaja.

KD: ríete de esto actívate niega el ataque.- el ataque fue negado.- no acabaras conmigo de esta manera.

Kaiba: te felicito por sobrevivir, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno.- robando carta.- activo tornado gigante lo cual nuestras cartas mágicas de trampa suben a nuestras manos, ahora con 4 monstruos de oscuridad en mi cementerio puedo hacer un solo sacrificio para invocar a dark lord zerato en modo de ataque (ATK 2800 – DEF 2300).

Kaiba: tu nuevo monstruo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a mi dragón.

KD: aun no termino, descarto un monstruo de oscuridad.- descartando goblin zombie.- con esto se activa su habilidad especial el cual destruye a todos los monstruos de tu lado del campo.

Kaiba: ¿¡Qué!- dijo sorprendido al ver la manea tan fácil en que destruyo a su dragón.

KD: ahora que no hay obstáculos dark lord zerato ataca sus puntos de vida directamente (Kaiba 4000LP – 1200LP) antes de terminar activo la habilidad especial del rey la cual me permite remover a uno de a uno de sus sirvientes del cementerio para traerlo al campo, aparece rey mio (ATK 5000 – DEF 0), coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno, en mi fase final dark lord zerato se destruye.

Kaiba: pudiste activar ese efecto antes y hubieras acabado conmigo.

KD: ya lo se, la única razón por la que no lo hice fue porque quería seguir practicando contigo.

Kaiba ¿practicando? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

KD: fácil, solo eres un peón en mi juego, solo el siguiente paso para llegar a quien realmente deseo ya comprobé lo que quería contigo Kaiba así que como ya no quieres jugar acabare contigo en mi próximo turno.- señalándolo.- ahora haz tu jugada, no hay mucho que puedas hacer.

Kaiba: activo renace el monstruo para traer a alguien que ya conoces renace máximo dragón de ojos azules (ATK 4500 – DEF 3800) coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: se ve que estas muy encariñado con tus dragones, lastima que lo destruiré mi turno.- robando carta.- descarto a wightmare a mi cementerio para activar su efecto con el cual regresa al sirviente calavera que removí a mi cementerio y el rey gana 2000 puntos de ataque mas ya que wightmare cambia su nombre a sirviente calavera cuando esta en cementerio (ATK 5000 – 7000) ahora rey mio termina este duelo con garra de la muerte.

Kaiba: no tan rápido activo anillo de la destrucción, tu monstruo se destruirá y ambos recibiremos de daño el total de ataque del monstruo destruido, sin embargo…

KD: ya estaba preparado para esto, antes de que actives anillo de defensa yo activo esto barrel behind the door.

Kaiba: ¿¡Que!

KD: esa estrategia te sirvió la última vez pero ahora es inútil, no ganaras como nuestro ultimo duelo ya que barrel behind the door cambia el daño que yo recibo a ti.

Kaiba: ¡no puede ser!

KD: claro que si puede ser, si ibas a recibir 7000 puntos de daño ahora recibirás 14000, yo gano, te dije que terminaría contigo en este turno, fin del duelo.- poniendo una sonrisa macabra.

El rey de los sirvientes esqueleto fue destruido y Kaiba recibió 14000 puntos de daño (Kaiba: 1200LP – 0LP)

Kaiba: no puedo creer que haya perdido.- dijo consternado por haber perdido.

Por un momento las luces se apagaron y se volvieron a prender cuando Kaiba volteo y ya no vio a KD había desaparecido, cuando menos se lo espero sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la espalda, era KD que le había enterrado su cuchillo.

Kaiba: maldito.- dijo intentando sacarse el cuchillo de la espalda.

KD: como dije solo eras un peón, con esta victoria iré tras mi objetivo principal, creo que lo conoces pero pronto lo veras, no me importa si mueres o no, disfruta la agonía Jajajajaja.- con esas ultimas palabras se fue.

Como pudo se paro y se dirigió a una salida, su chofer lo esperaba, se preocupo al verlo tambaleando, cuando llego con el vio el cuchillo enterrado en su espalda.

¿?: ¡Por Dios señor Kaiba!

Lo tomo y saco el cuchillo de su espalda después lo introdujo en el coche y lo llevo al hospital, en poco tiempo llegaron, como pudo bajo a Kaiba inconsciente y lo metió al hospital donde los doctores al verlo lo llevaron rápidamente a urgencias, solo restaba ver si se salvaría o no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí el capitulo 6, ahora le toco a Kaiba ser la victima del asesino, esperen a ver lo que sigue, mando un saludo a Divine Atem, sayori sakura y Raven Bakura, gracias por seguirme y apoyarme también gracias por sus reviews, aclaro antes la habilidad del rey calavera solo se activa cuando es destruido en batalla pero aquí decidí modificarla un poco, bueno sin mas que decir me despido el misterio continua. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	7. Descubrimiento inesperado

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 7: Descubrimiento inesperado**

Había sido atacado y había perdido mucha sangre pero afortunadamente habían logrado salvarlo, su chofer llamo a la policía, en poco tiempo llegaron 2 detectives, entrevistaron al chofer y dijo lo que había visto, después pidieron al doctor que los dejaran ver a Seto Kaiba, el doctor asintió y se dirigieron a la habitación indicada cuando llegaron vieron que Kaiba estaba consiente tocaron y Kaiba volteo a verlos.

Fin: hola Kaiba ¿nos recuerdas?

Kaiba: si ustedes son los detectives de la otra ocasión ¿Qué quieren?

Munch: que nos hables de la persona que lo ataco.

Kaiba: estaba saliendo de mi oficina, estaba oscuro cuando las luces se prendieron y el estaba frente a mi, era exactamente igual que hace 3 años, tuvimos un duelo y perdí, las luces prendieron y apagaron y después sentí un cuchillo en mi espalda, salí como pude y me desmaye es todo lo que recuerdo.

Fin: mientras estaban en duelo ¿dijo algo o comento algo?

Kaiba: que yo solo era un peón para su maldito juego solo un paso para llegar a su objetivo principal.

Munch: ¿dijo quien es ese objetivo?

Kaiba: no pero dijo que yo lo conozco, no se de quien me hablo, ese cretino dijo que nuestro duelo solo era practica para el.

Fin: ¿algo mas que haya dicho?

Kaiba: cuando le dije de su disfraz era impresionante solo se burlo y me dijo que no era un disfraz si lo quería comprobar fuera a donde estaba enterrado adentro de la tumba dijo que me iba a sorprender.

Munch: eso seria todo señor Kaiba por ahora descanse.- ambos detectives salieron de la habitación.

Fin: ¿Qué habrá querido decir ese tipo con eso, ir al lugar de la sepultura?

Munch: averigüémoslo.

Los detectives fueron a su estación para analizar la evidencia.

Elliot: anoche hubo 3 ataques, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba y los hermanos Moto.

Olivia: al parecer decidió atacar a las 4 victimas sobrevivientes de la última vez, Seto termino con un cuchillo en la espalda, Joey con marcas en su mejilla y los hermanos solo con un susto.

Munch: según escena del crimen los cuchillos son idénticos, las balas son pertenecientes a una 30mm no registrada de punta hueca, los análisis de ADN aun no los terminan.

Olivia: según Yami la sangre no pertenece a el sino al asesino.

Cragen: Doc. ¿Qué opina?- pregunto al psiquiatra de la unidad.

Huang: las victimas describen a las misma persona de hace 3 años pero el modus comenzó a cambiar, este tipo envía notas advirtiendo su presencia eso lo hace para poder intimidar y tener una gran sensación de poder, esa es una gran diferencia con el asesino original, Yashiro era mas peligroso ya que daba ataques sorpresa, en definitiva es una persona diferente pero hizo creer a las 4 victimas atacadas que es Yashiro Kilmore KD.

Olivia: mejor dicho 3 personas Yami aun no lo cree, el asesino se esforzó pero no logro convencer a Yami de que el es Yashiro Kilmore.

Fin: Kaiba dijo que el asesino le dijo que solo lo tomo como un peón, que el duelo fue práctica para llegar a su objetivo principal, nunca dijo quien era pero sabemos que ha de ser uno de los dos hermanos Moto.

Huang: esto es una especie de venganza en contra de ellos, su objetivo tiene que ser el mayor de los dos hermanos ya que KD los ataco a los dos hace 3 años pero ahora solo menciona a uno el que es su objetivo principal, esta cambiando, ya termino su práctica y se siente con suficiente confianza para volver a atacar, creo que Yami es el siguiente.

Munch: Kaiba lo confronto con lo de su caracterización y menciono que el tipo solo se burlo, si lo quería comprobar fuera adentro de la tumba.

Huang: esta jugando tanto con las victimas como con nosotros y quiere que veamos algo del cadáver, seria bueno exhumarlo.

Cragen: y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ya es tarde, descansen y mañana a primera hora de la mañana, Munch y Fin vayan con Warner para que exhume el cadáver, Olivia y Elliot vayan con Novak para conseguir una orden para la exhumación.

Así lo hicieron esperaron a que amaneciera y a primera hora de la mañana dos de los detectives pidieron a la abogada Casey Novak una orden, al tenerla se reunieron con los otros dos detectives, fueron al cementerio en la tumba de Yashiro Kilmore la cual parecía que nadie había ido en años a arreglarla, con maquinaria pesada sacaron el ataúd del cementerio y lo enviaron a la morgue, dos de los detectives tenían puestos cubre bocas, los otros dos habían ido a la unidad de escena del crimen, la forense quito un candado que mantenía el ataúd bien cerrado, abrió la tapa para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa.

Warner: el cuerpo no esta.

Elliot: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no esta? ¿Eso no es posible?

Warner: no lo se, hay en la tapa unas marcas que al parecer fueron hechas con las uñas.- dijo al pasar sus propias unas en las marcas hechas en la tapa del ataud.

Olivia: eso no es posible cuando lo enterraron el estaba muerto.

Warner: analizare esto, esperemos que de buen resultado.

Los detectives regresaron para informar al capitán y con el estaba la abogada Novak, dieron informe de lo que habían descubierto.

Cragen: ¿Cómo que el cuerpo no estaba?- estaba sorprendido por lo dicho.

Elliot: así como lo oye capitán, Kilmore desapareció.

Olivia: en el ataúd se encontraron marcas, la forense dice que fueron hechas con las uñas pero las va a examinar para estar segura.

Elliot: la tumba tenía el aspecto de que nadie había ido en años, desde que Kilmore murió.

Cragen: bueno no podemos creer que se salió de la tumba y es el que esta matando.

Munch: todo esto se esta poniendo mas misterioso.

Fin: llegaron análisis de ADN, el ADN de Kilmore no coincide con el que se encontró en Yami y este ADN no esta en el sistema.

Novak: tomen una muestra de ADN a Yami.

Olivia: ¿Por qué? El aseguro que no es su sangre.

Novak: no creo que mienta pero es mejor estar seguros.

Cragen: estoy de acuerdo, Elliot y Olivia vayan con Warner a visitar a Yami, es mejor que Warner tome las muestras allá y solo si lo pregunta explíquenle la situación.

Elliot: que será lo mas seguro.

Los dos detectives junto con la medico forense hicieron la visita, llegaron y los oficiales que custodiaban los dejaron pasar, Joey y Yugi los recibieron y los pasaron a la sala, Yami se encontraba en la habitación, Yugi fue por el.

Yugi: Yami los detectives están aquí.

Al escucharlo salió y fue a donde estaban los detectives.

Yami: detectives ¿algún avance?

Elliot: comparamos el ADN y no coincide con Kilmore.

Yami: bueno eso no me sorprende, no es el mismo sujeto.

Olivia: Yami ella es la doctora Melinda Warner y va a tomar una muestra de tu ADN.

Yami: ¿para que?

Olivia: queremos estar seguros de que la sangre no era tuya.

Yami: ya les dije que no era mía, no tendría porque mentir además no quiero que me saquen sangre.

Warner: nada de sangre, bastara solo con una muestra de saliva.

Yami: esta bien de todas maneras no va a coincidir.

Yami se sentó y la doctora tomo la muestra, Yugi y Joey se mantenían al margen.

Warner: eso es todo me retiro para comenzar el análisis.

La doctora salió y solo quedaron los detectives.

Yugi: ¿han descubierto algo más del asesino?

Olivia: hubo un nuevo atentado en contra de Seto Kaiba.

Joey: ¿atacaron al niño rico caprichoso?

Yami: no le hagan caso así apoda a Kaiba, ¿sobrevivió?

Elliot: logro sobrevivir y entre las cosas que dijo varias nos preocupan.

Joey: ¿Cuáles?

Olivia: para este tipo el duelo con Kaiba solo fue práctica y de ahí dijo que atacaría al principal y creemos que ese podrías ser tú Yami.

Yami: ¿romperá el patrón? Hace 3 años Yugi fue el siguiente y después yo.- dando un suspiro.- ¿Qué rayos es lo que tiene en mi contra?

Olivia: no lo sabemos, sus hullas ni nada que hemos encontrado de el se encuentra registrado en el sistema.

Elliot: ¿tienes algún enemigo o rival?

Yami: los únicos rivales son de duelo pero no creo que ninguno este tan enfadado o loco como para hacer algo así, podría ser alguien que perdió contra mi en un duelo pero no lo recuerdo, deben tomar todas las posibilidades.- mirándolos fijamente.- ¿hay algo que no me están diciendo verdad? Puedo verlo en sus miradas.

Yugi: detectives si algo están ocultando mejor díganlo, si Yami les pregunto es porque así debe ser.

Joey: mi amigo es muy listo y el con solo mirar a las personas sabe cuando están mintiendo u ocultando algo.

Yami: se que algo ocultan y es mejor que lo digan.

Elliot: vaya ¿sabes? Serias un muy buen detective.

Yami: como sea así que digan que mas pasa.

Olivia: cuando ataco a Kaiba dio una pista que nos llevo a la tumba de Yashiro Kilmore, nosotros exhumamos el cuerpo pero el único problema fue que el cuerpo no estaba y en la tumba parecía que nadie había ido desde que Kilmore murió.

Yugi: ¿el cuerpo no estaba? Entonces si es el.- dijo con algo de temor.

Joey: claro que es el, se salió de la tumba.- también con temor.

Yami: y ahí van de nuevo.- rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio por lo que dijeron.

Elliot: en el ataúd había marcas de rasguños que al parecer hicieron por dentro.

Joey: claro han de ser cuando se quiso salir, no hay otra explicación.

Yami: claro que debe haber otra explicación.

Yugi: y ahí vas a refutar mi eseptico hermano.

Yami: hazme un favor y pon los pies en la tierra.

Olivia: tranquilos chicos no se peleen, ¿en verdad crees que haya otra explicación?

Yami: ¿Qué? No puedo creer que estén pensando que realmente se salió de la tumba, es su trabajo encontrar la explicación mas lógica y no irse por el camino fácil, yo tengo una idea de lo que pudo pasar pero no lo diré, pero si diré esto a mi parecer ya tiene tiempo planificándolo.- Yugi y Joey se sorprendieron por la manera en que lo dijo se denotaba que Yami estaba bastante seguro de lo que decía.

Elliot: tienes razón no podemos aceptar esa explicación del retorno de Kilmore, solo que pudiste decirlo con mas tacto y no en ese tono.

Yami: debía hacerlos entrar en razón y no estoy de humor para ser amable.

Olivia: lo dicho serias un buen detective.

Yami: dejen de molestarme con eso.- le salió una venita aun lado, le molestaba que le dijeran que seria un buen detective cuando el no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés en ser eso.

Yugi: claro que si, mi hermano es muy listo y muy apegado a la realidad.- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Yami: si no como tu que todo te lo crees mi fantasioso hermano.

Elliot: por ahora es todo manténgase alertas y ante todo sean precavidos.

Joey: así será, yo vigilare a Yami.

Yami: ¿y quien va a vigilarte a ti?

Joey: pues tú lo harás.

Yami: no, yo vigilare a Yugi.- a Joey le salió una nubecita negra por la respuesta de Yami.- no es cierto a ti también te vigilare.- Joey sonrió.

Olivia: nos retiramos, cualquier cosa que salga de la investigación lo sabrán.

Los detectives se retiraron, Yami había sacado sus propias conclusiones, por ningún motivo creería lo de ese retorno a la vida, pero muy pronto comenzaría la pesadilla para Yami.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí el capitulo 6, los detectives se llevaron un regaño de parte de Yami, ya verán lo que pasara para el capitulo 7, agradezco a Divine Atem, sayori sakura, Raven Bakura, Miley Atem y Chiyo Asakura, gracias por seguirme en esta historia, sus reviews me dan animo y alegría y mas inspiración para continuar con esta historia que cada vez se ira poniendo mejor y ya verán lo que sigue, bueno sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta loca historia. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	8. Ataque sorpresa

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 8: Ataque sorpresa**

Ya había derrotado a dos de los mejores duelistas con Kaiba había comprobado lo que quería y se sentía lo suficientemente confiado como para dar su siguiente golpe, estaba afuera de la casa-tienda, todo se veía tranquilo faltaban dos horas para un nuevo anochecer, saco una ganzúa y comenzó a forzar la cerradura de la perta principal logrando abrirla, entro a la casa y vio todo muy tranquilo, subió al segundo piso y vio las cintas de la policía de escena del crimen, las quito y no vio a nadie, busco por toda la casa y no encontró a su objetivo, en su interior maldijo.

Observo toda la casa y vio fotografías del que seria su próxima victima con su hermano menor, destrozo cada una de las fotografías, quería hacerlo pagar y sufrir, enfureció aun más al ver las fotografías de los campeonatos.

KD: ya no habrá mas torneos para ti.- rompió esas fotografías también- ¿A dónde te llevaron? Bueno aunque eso no importa te encontrare y te hare pedazos.

Salió de la casa con frustración por no haberlo encontrado pero no importaba lo encontraría y cuando le pusiera las manos encima sabría el significado de la palabra dolor.

Mientras dos de los detectives estaban con la forense esperando los resultados de ADN, la forense salió con los resultados en las manos.

Warner: tengo los resultados de ADN, les mostrare. Este es el ADN de Yashiro Kilmore tomado hace 3 años.- poniendo las graficas con el resultado en una pizarra.- este es el de su sospechoso.- poniéndolo junto al de Kilmore.- y este es el de Yami.- poniéndolo aun lado.- ninguno coincide entre si.

Elliot: así que no es Kilmore, ¿Quién podrá ser si el ADN no esta en el sistema?

Olivia: también ¿en donde esta el cuerpo?

Warner: puedo intentar responder a eso, examine el ataúd, este ataúd tenia un candado especial el cual lo mantenía cerrado, descubrí que fue forzado.

Elliot: pero la tumba parecía que nadie la había visitado desde la muerte de Kilmore.

Warner: lo que significa que tiene mucho tiempo desde que lo saco, detectives también lo que creí al inicio que eran rasguños en realidad no lo son, esas marcas fueron hechas con un cuchillo.

Olivia: así que saco el cadáver, hizo las marcas y se llevo la baraja pero hace tiempo, vaya este tipo si que tiene bien planeados sus movimientos, todo para hacernos creer en el retorno de Kilmore. Regresaron a su estación y dieron explicación de sus hallazgos a su capitán.

Cragen: ese tipo es muy astuto, planear todo esto, solo me pregunto ¿Por qué? Hasta ahora ya no han aparecido más cuerpos ni heridos.

Olivia: esta muy claro que al que desea es a Yami por eso no ha atacado a nadie mas, Yami es el único que supo sobre su juego cuando dijo yo tengo una idea pero no lo diré, la razón por la que no lo dijo fue porque quiera que lo descubriéramos esto.

Cragen: regresen a la casa Moto, tiene que haber algo ahí que nos pueda ayudar.

Fueron a hacer lo dicho, al llegar descubrieron la puerta a medio abrir, antes de entrar sacaron sus armas y entraron, notaron el desastre que había ahí, pero sobretodo había muchas fotografías destrozadas, lo mas curioso es que en esas fotos el rostro de Yami había sido destrozado mas no el de Yugi.

Olivia: vino a buscar a Yami, en definitiva Yami es su próxima victima.

Elliot: debemos regresar.

Regresaron a la estación y dieron el informe de lo que habían encontrado en la casa de los Moto, el doctor Huang estaba en esos momentos.

Huang: esto es una venganza en contra de Yami Moto, las fotografías dañadas muestran un gran odio hacia el, las imágenes de Yugi están intactas y las de Yami están muy dañadas, esto es algo personal.

Olivia: Yami dijo que no tenía enemigos y no creo que sea la clase de chicos que busca problemas.

Huang: yo pienso que es un rival de duelos y eso es perfecto para el asesino ya que como Yami es duelista el se enfrenta a muchos, es poco probable que recuerde a todos los que se haya enfrentado mas si es una persona a la que solo se enfrento una vez, debe ser alguien resentido por perder con el.

Elliot: esto nos da un motivo muy diferente al que tenía Kilmore para matar.

Olivia: este sujeto no se va a detener hasta encontrarlo.

Mientras KD estaba en su búsqueda, no había logrado dar con Yami, no se imaginaba a donde pudo haber ido, tenia que localizarlo debía localizarlo para completar su trabajo. Iba bien cubierto para que nadie lo reconociera, en un momento volteo a ver a una de las casas por una de las ventanas vio al menor de los dos hermanos asomado, noto la vigilancia que había en esa casa sin duda ahí se encontraba su victima lo tenían bien custodiado pero eso no importaba ya vería la manera de tenerlo en sus manos.

Pasaron 3 días y no había vuelto a atacar ya tenia claro su objetivo y no quería otro, noto que cuando salía no lo hacia solo si no que iba acompañado de su hermano, amigo y con una escolta de dos oficiales que no se le despegaban, también veía a los detectives lo cual dificultaba sus planes, con tanta vigilancia no podría ponerle las manos encima.

Cuando no aparecían mas cuerpos la policía se puso mas alerta ya que la calma no era buena, era la calma antes de la tormenta. Pasaron dos días mas y KD seguia vigilante ya había ideado un plan para arrebatar a Yami de aquélla molesta vigilancia, solo esperaba el momento. En una tarde Yami decidió salir a comprar víveres ya que ya casi se agotaban, salió con Yugi y Joey y dos escoltas, decidió que ese día seria el ideal para realizar sus planes, los fue siguiendo de una manera discreta dentro de un vehículo, espero con paciencia cuando doblaron una esquina, en esos momentos la calle estaba sola fue cuando decidió dar el golpe.

Uno de los oficiales hablaba por el radio y el otro iba callado solo vigilando, por atrás KD salió del vehículo, levanto su arma y disparo contra el primer oficial, el tiro que le dio fue certero, el otro oficial al escuchar volteo pero KD fue mas rápido y dio otro tipo certero en el corazón.

Yami y los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver a sus dos custodios en el piso, uno de los oficiales solo logro comunicar el incidente para después morir, vieron que KD estaba parado ahí enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa que mostraba satisfacción.

KD: hola Yami.

Yami: el asesino.- estaba sorprendido por el asesinato de los policías más no de su apariencia.

Yugi: Yami tengo miedo.- dijo mientras observaba la misma imagen de hace 3 años.

Joey: ¿Qué es lo que quieres loco psicópata?- dentro de si mismo estaba temblando.

KD: he venido por tu amigo, te quiero a ti en mis manos Yami.- el solo lo observaba desafiante.- se un buen niño y ven acá.

Yami: ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a donde tu estas?

KD: el motivo es simple, si no vienes aquí entonces matare a tu hermano y a tu amigo ¿Qué decides entonces? No te recomiendo que te niegues.

Al decir eso Yami volteo a ver a Yugi y Joey, Yugi estaba aterrado y Joey estaba paralizado, volteo a ver a KD noto que su arma la apuntaba a Yugi y el se puso frente a Yugi.

KD: pero que protector, esta tu amigo también.- apuntando a Joey.- así no los protegerás, la única manera de que aseguraras su bienestar es viniendo hacia acá.

Yami: esta bien solo no dispares, respeta la vida de Yugi y Joey.

Yugi: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Yami: una vez te dije que te protegería a costa de mi propia vida, no dejare que les haga daño.

Joey: no es necesario que te sacrifiques.

Yami: si lo es Joey, si no voy a donde dice los matara y no estoy dispuesto a que eso pase.

KD: ustedes dos al piso y tu muévete y ven para acá.

Yami: hagan lo que dice.

Yugi y Joey se recostaron en el piso y Yami comenzó a caminar a donde estaba KD, no dejaría que los dañara aunque eso le costara la vida. Cuando ya casi llegaba, Joey se levanto y corrió hacia donde estaba Yami, no quería que el se sacrificara de esa manera.

Joey: no dejare que te lleves a mi amigo.- en esos momentos le disparo a Joey en el brazo tirándolo al piso.

Yami: ¡Joey no!- volteo e iba a correr a donde estaba Joey herido cuando KD saco una macana que llevaba oculta de entre sus ropas y le dio un golpe fuerte a Yami en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Yugi: ¡Yami!- se iba a levantar pero KD hablo.

KD: no te muevas o te mato.

Yugi: no me importa si me disparas.

KD: ¿y no te importa si le disparo a el?- poniendo su arma en la cabeza de Yami, Yugi se quedo en el suelo.- eso pensé, si te levantas le volare la cabeza y rociare sus sesos sobre tu cara.

Yugi: no le hagas daño, por favor no lo lastimes.

KD: el sabrá lo que es el dolor y tu también pero el dolor de haberlo perdido.- Joey se iba a levantar.- quédate ahí o el próximo tipo te lo daré en la cabeza o mejor en la cabeza de tu amigo Yami.- Joey se quedo en el mismo lugar.

KD levanto a Yami y se lo llevo en sus hombros, Yugi observo como lo metía en el vehículo y después se alejaba, en esos momentos Yugi se acerco a Joey.

Yugi: Joey ¿te encuentras bien?

Joey: no te preocupes por mí, ese maldito se llevo a Yami.

Yugi: debemos ir a un hospital para que te curen esa herida.- comenzando a derramar lágrimas.- mi hermano, Yami, no me quiero imaginar lo que le hará.

Joey: tranquilo, lo vamos a encontrar, Yami es muy fuerte y estoy seguro de que hará lo posible para sobrevivir.

Ahora Yami estaba a merced de aquel asesino, los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era Yami a quien habían privado de su libertad, Yugi se sentía impotente y triste, ahora comenzaría la pesadilla para Yami y la lucha para sobrevivir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, paso lo de hace 3 años solo que ahora fue Yami quien fue secuestrado, ya verán lo que sigue, mando un saludo a Divine Atem, sayori sakura, Raven Bakura, Chiyo Asakura y Miley Atem gracias por sus comentarios y por seguirme en esta historia, ya verán lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo, bueno sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	9. Duelo de supervivencia parte 1

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 9: Duelo de supervivencia parte 1**

Joey había tenido que ir al hospital por causa de KD, Yugi había llamado a los detectives que llegaron rápidamente al hospital, ya casi terminaban de curar la herida de Joey, la bala había atravesado el brazo y no dio a ninguna arteria vital, en momentos entraron los detectives.

Elliot: ¡Yugi, Joey!- los dos voltearon.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Joey: ese desquiciado nos ataco y me disparo.

Olivia: ¿Dónde esta Yami?- al escuchar la pregunta Yugi comenzó a derramar lagrimas.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Yugi: ese loco se lo llevo, le dijo que si no iba con el nos mataría, Yami se sacrifico para protegernos de que nos matara y el lo dejo inconsciente.- dijo recordando aquel momento.

Elliot: ¿Qué paso con los oficiales que los custodiaban?

Joey: los mato primero antes de dispararme y llevarse a mi amigo.- dijo indignado.

Yugi: por favor deben encontrarlo antes de que le haga daño, tengo tanto miedo pero ya no es miedo al asesino sino miedo de que mate a Yami, se que el no tendrá corazón y no le importaría hacerle daño o matarlo por favor deben encontrarlo.

Olivia se quedo viendo a Yugi le recordaba tanto a aquella ocasión cuando Yugi fue secuestrado y Yami fue herido por tratar de defenderlo, prácticamente fue la misma suplica con los mismos sentimientos de impotencia, tristeza y culpa.

Elliot: lo vamos a encontrar, los llevaremos a nuestra estación para que declaren lo sucedido.

Solo esperaron a que el doctor terminara de curar a Joey y diera las indicaciones necesarias de como debía cuidar esa herida, como no hubo daño grave Joey no necesito hospitalización y pudo ir con los detectives.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comenzaba a despertar, abrió los ojos y se sentó, el lugar estaba muy oscuro, de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza se llevo ambas manos atrás de su cabeza y recordó lo que había sucedido, se levanto y quiso recorrer el lugar en donde estaba pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que sintió que algo lo detuvo, se dio cuenta de lo que era, unos grilletes lo sujetaban de ambos tobillos también se dio cuenta de que tenia un disco de duelo puesto en su brazo.

Yami: ¿pero que rayos…? ¿En donde estoy? Y ¿Cómo llego este disco de duelo a mi brazo?

¿?: Estas atrapado conmigo y no tienes oportunidad de escapar.

En esos momentos se encendieron las luces, Yami se cubrió los ojos al ver la luz tan repentina pero en momentos se acostumbro a ella notando que estaba en un cuarto y con KD enfrente de el sonriéndole.

Yami: ¿Quién eres tú?

KD: yo soy KD, me conociste como Yashiro Kilmore.

Yami: si claro ya deja ese acto, tú y yo sabemos que no eres Kilmore es mejor que te dejes de tonterías y me digas quien eres en realidad.

KD: yo soy quien soy, soy Yashiro Kilmore y tu un niño insolente que debería moderar su comportamiento o créeme que te va a pesar.

Yami: no me asustas y no eres Kilmore, tu disfraz me dice una cosa pero tu mirada me dice otra, la esencia es completamente diferente.- entre los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente KD retiro la mirada primero.- lo sabia no eres Yashiro Kilmore.

KD: si que eres incrédulo, me vez parado aquí frente a ti y aun así lo dudas.

Yami: pruébalo, prueba que eres Yashiro Kilmore y no lo dudare más.

KD: pregunta lo que quieras para convencerte.- Yami pensó por un momento lo que preguntaría, tenia que ser algo que nadie supiera, en su encuentro con el KD original le dijo varias cosas, cosas que no estarían en ningún registro o archivo, en un momento se le ocurrió algo.

Yami: muy bien, Yashiro Kilmore mato a 4 personas en prisión, si realmente eres quien dices ser dime el porque, si eres el no tendrás problemas en recordarlo.

KD: fácil.- cerrando los ojos.- esos 4 solían molestarme y golpearme, llegue a mi limite y les di una muy buena lección matándolos, ¿ahora que dices?

Yami: digo que eres un fraude.- abrió sus ojos en sorpresa por lo que dijo.- es cierto que lo molestaban y golpeaban pero no fue por eso, los asesino por romper una fotografía de su hermano muerto, como era su único recuerdo de el eso lo enfureció y los asesino estrellando sus cabezas al piso.

KD: no es verdad además tú ¿como puedes saberlo?

Yami: Yashiro Kilmore me lo dijo en nuestro encuentro, me dijo a detalle lo que le ocurrió, porque fue a prisión, lo que vivió y sus motivos para matar, eso es algo que no esta en ningún archivo así que ahora que te descubrí dime ¿quien eres? Fraude.- estaba sorprendido luego comenzó a reírse y aplaudir.- ¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

KD: felicidades, eres muy astuto, eres al único que no logre engañar, tienes razón yo no soy Yashiro Kilmore pero tampoco te diré quien soy en realidad, eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo, pertenezco a un momento de tu pasado, piensa, solo nos vimos una vez y una vez nos enfrentamos, solo piensa quien de tantos rivales que has tenido.- Yami intento recordar pero en esos momentos no tenia idea de quien podría ser, tenía razón a lo largo de su carrera como duelista se había enfrentado a muchos que solo veía una vez.

Yami: ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te motiva para hacer esto?

KD: quiero hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste.

Yami: ilumíname porque no se que fue lo que hice.

KD: tomaste lo que era mío, no se como lo hiciste no tenias cartas en campo ni mano estabas acorralado, era tu turno y sacaste la carta que te dio el triunfo, estoy seguro de que hiciste trampa.

Yami: esa es la razón mas estúpida que he escuchado, solo porque perdiste un duelo conmigo haces esto, Yashiro tenia una razón mas valida que tu, madura no siempre se gana.

KD: sabía que no reconocerías que hiciste trampa.

Yami: yo jamás he hecho trampa en toda mi vida, ¿Cómo conseguiste toda esa información de Kilmore?

KD: eso no te importa, solo diré que donde la encontré venia todo lo que necesitaba estaba tu nombre, fuiste su victima, lo estudie todo de el y decidí ser el para que nuevamente te convirtieras en victima, mi victima, decidí aterrorizar primero siguiendo su modo y cuando supieras que el había regresado estarías sumido en el miedo pero no funciono ya que fuiste el único que no creyó mi pequeño acto, engañe a todos pero a ti no, no mostraste miedo y aun en esta situación sigues así, me descubriste con algo que no había en la información que leí, cualquiera estaría sumido en el miedo pero tu sigues desafiándome.

Yami: no voy a mostrarme sumiso y no te tengo miedo, hacerme temer es parte de tu juego de control retorcido, por miedo muchos se sumisan y por eso hacen lo que quieren con esas personas pero yo aprendí a no dejarme vencer por el miedo, no te temo.

KD: eso veo, noto en ti un espíritu de pelea y fortaleza muy fuertes pero yo domare y controlare ese espíritu, te sumiré en la desesperación.

Yami: eso quisieras, no acabaras conmigo tan fácilmente.

KD: es mejor que dejes esa actitud tan altanera, estas atrapado conmigo en mi juego, un juego del cual no lograras escapar y estas son las reglas tendrás un duelo conmigo si ganas prolongaras tu vida por más tiempo yo determinare cuanto será, al momento en que pierdas tu vida se perderá, si me hartas con tu actitud también perderás tu vida.

Yami: muy bien no me queda otra opción más que aceptar tus condiciones.

KD: que chico tan valiente comencemos.

Tanto KD como Yami se pusieron en posición, Yami saco su baraja y la puso en el disco de duelo que KD le había colocado, los dos desplegaron sus discos de duelo.

Yami, KD: ¡DUELO!

KD: (4000LP) (pensando: veo en sus ojos una gran determinación y deseos de pelear pero yo lo controlare y lo hare sumiso a mí, para cuando esto termine estará suplicándome por su vida) mi turno.- robando carta.- colocare un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo y una carta boca abajo termino mi turno.

Yami: (4000LP) mi turno.- robando carta.- (pensando: su monstruo no me da ninguna confianza pero tengo algo en mente) colocare una carta boca abajo y un monstruo en defensa boca abajo término mi turno.

KD: creo que no te toco una buena mano, mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco a armageddon knight en modo de ataque (ATK 1400 – DEF 1200) se activa su habilidad especial, cuando es invocado al campo puedo enviar un monstruo de atributo oscuro de mi baraja al cementerio.- enviando sirviente calavera.- ataca a su monstruo boca abajo.- el monstruo es destruido.

Yami: activaste la habilidad especial de mi monstruo, su nombre el old vindictive magician, se irá al cementerio pero no sin antes destruir a uno de tus monstruos, destruyo a tu monstruo en defensa.- el efecto se activa y destruye a reptilianne naga.

KD: muy astuto, termino mi turno.

Yami: mi turno.- robando carta.- activo tifón del espacio místico para destruir tu carta boca abajo.- destruye agujero trampa sin fondo.- bien ahora invoco a caballero reina en modo de ataque (ATK 1500 – DEF 1600) ataca a su armageddon knight.- fue destruido.- (KD 4000LP – 3900LP) termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco a the lady in wight en modo de defensa (ATK 0 – DEF 2200) luego de mi mano activo entierro de los tontos, selecciono un monstruo de mi baraja y la envió al cementerio.- enviando a sirviente calavera.- una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Yami: comienzo con mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco a caballero rey (ATK 1600 – DEF 1500), cuando estos dos caballeros están en el campo automáticamente puedo invocar a caballero Jack (ATK 1900 – 1000) ahora equipo a mi caballero con lightning blade lo cual incrementa el poder de ataque de caballero Jack en 800 puntos (1900 – 2600) ahora ataca a su the lady in wight.

KD: no tan rápido activo mi carta boca abajo niega el ataque, con esto se termina tu fase de batalla

Yami: termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno.- robando carta.- de mi mano activo esto agujero oscuro lo cual destruye a todos los monstruos en el campo.- todos los monstruos fueron destruidos.- invoco a goblin zombie en modo de ataque (ATK 1100 – DEF 1050) ataca sus puntos de vida directamente (Yami 4000LP – 2900LP) cuando mi zombie hace daño debes descartar una carta del tope de tu baraja al cementerio.- Yami descarto una carta.- termino.

Yami: mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco a gazela el rey de las bestias místicas en modo de ataque (ATK 1500 – DEF 1200) ataca a su goblin zombie (KD 3900LP – 3500LP) terminare mi turno.

KD: cuando goblin zombie es enviado del campo al cementerio se activa su habilidad especial la cual me permite buscar un monstruo tipo zombie de 1200 de defensa o menos y traigo a otro goblin zombie continuando con mi turno.- robando carta.- activo una carta mágica sarcófago dorado, con esto puedo seleccionar y remover una carta de mi baraja y en mi segunda fase de espera puedo retornar esa carta a mi mano y elijo a dark lord zeato, se irá pero no por mucho tiempo, después coloco a goblin zombie en modo de defensa y terminare mi turno.

Yami: mi turno y revelo mi carta boca abajo polimerización lo cual me permite unir a gazela con bermomet para crear a kimera la bestia mistica voladora (ATK 2100 – DEF 1800) ataca kimera.- goblin zombie también es destruido.- terminare mi turno.

KD: nuevamente se activa la habilidad especial de goblin zombie y esta vez traigo a mi rey a la mano, ahora inicia mi turno.- robando carta.- activo olla de la avaricia la cual me permite robar dos cartas mas de mi baraja, es hora del juicio de la muerte, aparece en el campo rey de los sirvientes calavera en modo de ataque (ATK 3000 – DEF 0) tal vez 3000 no sea mucho pero incrementare su poder por ahora destruye a su kimera con garra de la muerte.- kimera fue destruida.- ( Yami 2900LP – 2000LP) terminare mi turno.

Yami: cuando kimera es destruido puedo traer uno de los monstruos que use para crear a mi bestia así que trigo de regreso a berfomet en modo de defensa (ATK 1400 – DEF 1800) iniciando este turno.- robando carta.- activo olla de la avaricia la cual me deja robar dos cartas, invoco al gran escudo gardna en modo de defensa (ATK 100 – DEF 2600), coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno.- robando carta.- en este turno dark lord zerato regresa a mi mano, cuando tengo 4 o mas monstruos de oscuridad puedo hacer un solo sacrificio, sacrifico a mi rey para invocar esto aparece dark lord zerato en modo de ataque (ATK 2800 – DEF 2300) pero no creas que no veras al rey activo una carta mágica uno por uno descartando una carta de mi mano.- descartando sirviente calavera.- puedo invocar un monstruo de nivel 1 de mi mano o mi baraja así que aparece nuevamente en el campo rey de los sirvientes calavera (ATK 5000 – DEF 0)

Yami: aumento a 5000 puntos de ataque.

KD: y esta por ponerse mucho peor para ti, descarto a the lady in wight no solo para aumentar el poder de mi rey en mil puntos mas (ATK 5000 – 6000) también para activar la habilidad especial de dark lord zerato, al descartar una carta de mi mano puedo destruir a todos los monstruos en tu campo.- los monstruos de Yami fueron destruidos.

Yami: no puede ser.- dijo sorprendido.

KD: claro que puede ser todo se termino rey de los sirvientes calavera ataca sus puntos de vida directamente y dame la victoria en este duelo.

Yami: no tan rapido activo mi carta de trampa fuerza del espejo el cual refleja tu ataque hacia ti.- dark lord zerato y el rey fueron destruidos.

KD: veo que no vas a rendirte pero yo tampoco así que activo la habilidad especial del rey, removiendo a uno de sus sirvientes puedo traerlo de regreso al campo (ATK 5000 – DEF 0) termino mi turno (pensando: estuve muy cerca de eliminarlo)

Yami: mi turno.- robando carta.- activo carta de la santidad la cual nos deja tener hasta 6 cartas en la mano (n/a: efecto de la serie) de mi mano activo esto reglas antiguas, ahora puedo invocar a un monstruo normal de nivel 5 o superior sin necesidad de hacer un sacrificio, aparece en el campo mago oscuro en modo de ataque (ATK 2500 – DEF 2100)

KD: tu mejor monstruo pero aun te falta ataque para destruir a mi rey.

Yami: por eso activare esto mil cuchillos, cuando el mago oscuro esta en el campo puedo activar esta carta mágica la cual me permite destruir a uno de tus monstruos.- el rey fue destruido.- ahora mago oscuro ataca sus puntos de vida directamente ataque de magia oscura (KD 3500LP – 1000LP) termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno.- robando carta.- el rey no e ira activo nuevamente su habilidad especial para traerlo al campo removiendo a uno de sus sirvientes (ATK 4000 – DEF 0), activo mi segundo sarcófago dorado elijo una carta de mi baraja y la remuevo, en mi segunda fase de espera regresara a mi mano, elijo a the lady in wight, pero no tendré que esperar dos fases de espera ya que activo esto capsula de la dimensión diferente, mis 3 monstruos removidos regresan al cementerio y el poder de mi rey aumenta en 3000 puntos de ataque mas (ATK 4000 – 7000)- Yami se sorprendió.- activo entierro de los tontos, envió a wightmare de mi baraja a mi cementerio y con eso aumenta su poder en 1000 punto mas (ATK 7000 – 8000) y solo por si contabas con esa carta boca abajo activo tornado gigante ahora esa carta regresa a tu mano.- Yami se preocupo por ello.- y ahora que no hay obstáculos sentirás la furia de mi rey, fin del duelo, rey de los sirvientes calavera termina con este duelo y dame la victoria, garra de la muerte.

El rey destruyo al mago oscuro al momento del ataque se formo una especia de nube pero cuando se disipo los puntos de vida de Yami estaban intactos.

KD: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Debiste perder.

Yami: así hubiera sido de no ser porque tenia una carta en mi mano que me ayudo.- saco esa carta y se la mostro.- descarte a mi kuriboh de mi mano y el daño que debía recibir se volvió 0, creeme aun no me ire a la tumba.

KD: se puso furioso.- ¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar mi victoria con eso? Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno (pensando: acabare contigo)

Yami: (pensando: eso estuvo cerca, sin no saco lo que necesito perderé, corazón de las cartas guíame) aquí voy.- robado carta.- activare esto tormenta pesada para destruir todas las cartas en el campo.- destruyo dos plumas del fénix.- bien ahora activo una carta mágica fisura para destruir a tu rey.- el rey fue destruido.

KD: no puede ser.

Yami: claro que puede ser tal y como tu rey se niega a irse mi mago oscuro tampoco quiere decir adiós así que lo traeré de regreso con eso renace el monstruo, regresa al campo mago oscuro (ATK 2500 – DEF 2100) todo se termino, mago oscuro termina este duelo con ataque de magia oscura (KD: 1000LP – 0)

KD: bien hecho lograste prolongar tu vida, disfruta tus ultimas horas ya que para el próximo duelo no tendras tanta suerte.- se dio media vuelta para irse y se detiene por un momento en la puerta.- por cierto si crees que te encontraran con la señal del disco de duelo te equivocaste, este lugar bloquea la señal de rastreo.- Yami se sorprendió por lo dicho, después de decir aquello dejo a Yami solo y en la oscuridad.

Aquel duelo habia sido difícil pero logro ganarlo, no podía hacer nada mas que solo sentarse a pensar.

Yami: logre pasar el primer duelo, los demás también serán difíciles pero también los ganare, espero que Yugi y Joey estén bien, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por ellos, chicos sean fuertes y no se rindan, yo no me rendiré seguire hasta el final.

Se quedo en silencio pensando y preparándose para el siguiente duelo, el primero fue difícil pero sin importar nada no se rendiría, pondría toda su fe en el corazón de las cartas sin importar nada en el siguiente duelo también saldría victorioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y el duelo, falto poco para que Yami perdiera pero logro superar el primer duelo, les pido una disculpa por haberme retrasado pero fanfiction no me habia dejado subir ni este capitulo ni el capitulo 4 del hechicero de fuego, por este retraso culpo a fanfiction XD!, les mando un saludo a Divine Atem, sayori sakura, Raven Bakura, Danny GMaster, Miley Atem y atem yugi gracias por seguirme en esta historia, sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos el el proximo capitulo y en el proximo duelo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	10. Duelo de supervivencia parte 2

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 10: Duelo de supervivencia parte 2**

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que fue secuestrado y la policía no tenia pistas de su paradero, Yugi y Joey les habían dicho lo que había sucedido, dieron descripción de vehículo entre otras cosas mas pero no había pistas, pareciera como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, estaba la alerta por Yami, mientras Yugi estaba sentado en una sala de interrogatorio, lo habían separado en esos momentos de Joey, su expresión era de tristeza pero como no estar triste si se habían llevado a su hermano mayor, recordaba cuando el fue secuestrado todo lo que vivió, le angustiaba ya que los mas seguro es que Yami estuviera pasando por lo mismo pero de algo estaba seguro Yami era mas fuerte que el y haría todo lo posible por sobrevivir, sabia que Yami no se rendiría bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Desde afuera el capitán de la unidad y el doctor Huang observaban a Yugi desde que habia pasado el incidente con Yami, Yugi se había deprimido notaban que constantemente se llevaba una mano al pecho como si presintiera algo y su corazón se lo dijera, uno de los detectives se acerco junto con Joey.

Olivia: ¿Cómo se encuentra Yugi?

Cragen: sigue con la misma expresión de tristeza.

Olivia: su expresión me recuerda tanto a Yami, es la misma expresión de tristeza que Yami tenia en aquella ocasión.

Huang: y la misma expresión de impotencia.- dijo sin voltear a ver a nadie solo su vista fija en Yugi.- son los mismos sentimientos solo que ahora es al revés, Yami es a quien han secuestrado, probablemente Yugi siente que debió esforzarse mas para evitarlo, además noten que no ha soltado su pecho, esta poniendo su mano en el corazón presintiendo como si algo fuera a suceder.

Joey: siempre es así con ellos dos Yami y Yugi son hermanos muy unidos, siempre que algo malo le ocurre a uno el otro prácticamente se atrormenta, mis amigos comparten un lazo fraternal muy fuerte.

Huang: hablare con el para conocerlo un poco mas, esa unión que comparten es rara verla en este tiempo.- entro Yugi solo levanto la mirada pero no dijo nada.- hola Yugi soy el doctor Huang ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yugi: mal, me siento muy triste, quiero ver a mi hermano me hace tanta falta.

Huang: ¿Yami y tu son muy unidos?.- Yugi asintió.- ¿Qué suelen hacer cuando están juntos?

Yugi: salimos a la arcada, al cine, al parque, a todos lados, nosotros tenemos duelos solo por diversión no por competencia, siempre me divierto cuando estoy con el.

Huang: veo que no dejas de tocar tu pecho, ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Yugi: siento que mi hermano esta bien pero también tengo un terrible presentimiento ¿Qué han encontrado? No creo que preguntarme sobre mi relación con mi hermano mayor ayude, no necesito que me analice necesito que encuentre a Yami.

Huang: la policía hace todo lo posible por encontrarlo te lo aseguro lo van a encontrar.

Yugi: mas les vale que sea asi o los odiare por el resto de mi vida.- poniendo sus manos en oración.- Yami yo se que estas bien por favor lucha para poder vivir, se que lo puedes lograr, yo estoy contigo hermano.- después de eso volvió a llevarse una mano al pecho y no quiso hablar mas.

Después el doctor Huang salió, le impresionaba ver ese tipo de lazo fraternal, los detectives hacían lo que podían para encontrar a Yami, estaban muy al pendiente de la señal del disco de duelo, había varias en la ciudad que habían sido investigadas pero ninguna pertenecía a Yami.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Yami estaba sentado en la oscuridad también se llevaba su mano al pecho como sintiendo la tristeza de Yugi.

Yami: Yugi voy a luchar, se que lograre pasar por estas pruebas, se que estas conmigo y yo estoy contigo hermano, aunque estemos distanciados nuestros espíritus están juntos.- dijo aquello como si contestara a las palabras de Yugi, era como si las hubiera escuchado.

Después otro pensamiento comenzó a inundar su mente con respecto a KD el había dicho que pertenecía a una parte de su pasado, comenzó a intentar recordar, habían sido varios duelos los que había sostenido desde que empezó a ser duelista, ¿Quién seria si solo lo enfrento una vez? Tenia que haberlo enfrentado en un torneo eso no lo dijo pero lo deducía ya que nadie se enfada tanto por perder en un duelo que solo sea casual debía haberlo conocido en un torneo pero ¿en cual? No dijo hace cuanto tiempo desde que se enfrentaron "maldito bloqueo mental" se dijo a si mismo al no poder recordar, en eso escucho como la puerta se abría y la luz se encendía dejando ver la figura del asesino.

KD: ya pasaron 4 horas y es momento de otro duelo pero esta vez terminaras perdiendo.- Yami solo se levanto observándolo fijamente de una manera desafiante y sin decir nada.- por lo que veo has estado meditando dime ¿ya descubriste quien soy en realidad?

Yami: aun no tu verdadero nombre esta distante en mi mente, he sacado conclusiones pero no doy con tu nombre.

KD: es una verdadera lastima, te creí mas listo pero lo cierto es que no sabes quien soy y jamás lo sabrás.

Yami: pero si se como obtuviste la información.- KD se sorprendió pero después sonrió.- bueno es facil hackear la base de datos de la policía, no siempre están vigilantes en ese aspecto y supongo que una vez que obtuviste lo que querías saber fuiste al cementerio, viste la baraja, la tomaste y cambiaste el cuerpo de lugar e hiciste las marcas para que todo aquel ingenuo creyera que Kilmore quería salir, dime ¿me equivoque en algo?

KD: me sorprendiste pequeño detective.- a Yami le salió una venita en enojo, no podía ser que hasta el lo tachara de detective, no es que hubiera algo malo en ello pero simplemente no le gustaba.- efectivamente asi fue, lo hice hace cerca de un año, la baraja al inicio no me respondía.

Yami: eso es obvio las cartas solo responden a su dueño, el corazón de Yashiro esta en esas cartas sin importar que tanto la hayas modificado.

KD: tal vez pero la comencé a modificar y a quitar su debilidad es cuando comenzó a responderme y ahora estas cartas son mías, te felicito por descubrir una pieza mas de este rompecabezas pero te falta la pieza mas importante para terminar de armarlo ¿Quién soy en realidad? Asi como descubriste la manera de cómo supe de Kilmore deberás descubrir quien soy en realidad prepárate para otro duelo, es hora de jugar otra vez.- tanto Yami como KD desplegaron sus discos de duelo colocaron sus barajas y se pusieron en posición.

Yami, KD: ¡DUELO!

Yami: (4000LP) comenzare con este duelo.- robando carta.- descarto una carta de mi mano al cementerio para invocar a tricky en modo de ataque (ATK 2000 – DEF 1200) coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: (4000LP) veo que quieres comenzar fuerte entonces veremos como te las arreglas con el rey desde el inicio.- robando carta.- y esta carta es perfecta, activo dolorosa elección, selecciono 5 cartas de mi baraja debo mostrártelas y tu decides que carta ira a mi mano las demás se irán al cementerio, ahora dime que carta ira a mi mano.- mostrando 2 the lady in wight, 1 rey de los sirvientes calavera y 2 sirvientes calavera.- dime cual.

Yami: elijo al sirviente calavera (pensando: ahora ya tiene 4 de los monstruos que necesita en su cementerio)

KD: la elección mas obvia.- descartando 4 cartas.- aparece dando tu juicio de la muerte poderoso rey de los sirvientes calavera en modo de ataque (ATK 4000 – DEF 0)

Yami: no tan rápido activo mi carta de trampa agujero trampa sin fondo, lo siento pero tu rey se ira a la remoción.- el rey es removido.

KD: eso es lo que tu crees.- Yami se sorprendió ante lo dicho.- te presento a un amigo que no te presente el duelo pasado, se llama wightmare y su habilidad especial cuando lo descarto de mi mano al cementerio puede regresar al rey de la remoción al campo.- Yami se sorprendió.- además su nombre en cementerio cambia a sirviente calavera, regresa poderoso rey.- descarto a wightmare y el rey regreso.- (ATK 5000 – DEF 0)y solo por si las dudas activo tifón del espacio místico para destruir tu carta boca abajo.- destruyo el circulo de los hechizos.- ataca rey mío con garra de la muerte.- tricky fue destruido.- (Yami 4000LP – 1000LP) un ataque mas así y estarás acabado.

Yami: (pensando: de un solo golpe logro quitarme mas de la mitad de mis puntos de vida ahora solo me quedan 1000)

KD: mejor ríndete y acepta tu muerte, no sigas prolongando lo inevitable.

Yami: no lo hare, no me rendiré, luchare hasta que mis puntos de vida se acaben.

KD: has lo que quieras aun así voy a vencerte elije letra a suplícame para que no te mate o letra b si te rindes te matare rápido y sin dolor.

Yami: elijo c ninguna de las anteriores, no me voy a rendir ni me veras suplicándote (pensando: no puedo perder no debo perder, si muero aquí ¿Qué le impedirá ir tras Yugi?) mi turno.- robando carta.

KD: (pensando: veo que aumento su deseo de lucha, no será fácil hacerle temer) que valiente veo que prefieres seguir peleando pero yo hare que toda esa valentía desaparezca.

Yami: activo olla de la avaricia, robo dos cartas, ahora activo renace el monstruo para revivir a gaia el feroz caballero en modo de ataque (ATK 2300 – DEF 2100)

KD: ¿Cómo fue que reviviste a gaia? ¿Cómo rayos fue que llego a tu cementerio?

Yami: cuando invoque a tricky descarte una carta de mi mano, descarte a gaia y ahora lo traigo de regreso, ahora activo libro de la luna esto pasara a tu rey a modo de defensa boca abajo y puesto que tu rey tiene cero de defensa puedo destruirlo, gaia ataca a su rey con ataque en espiral.- el rey fue destruido.- coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: activare la habilidad especial del rey, removiendo un sirviente calavera puedo traerlo al campo (ATK 4000 - DEF0) comenzando con mi turno invoco a the lady in wight en modo de defensa (ATK 0 – DEF 2200) ahora activo agujero oscuro.

Yami: esa carta destruye a todos los monstruos en el campo, ¿para que invocar a un monstruo que vas a destruir?- dijo al no entender la jugada.

KD: paciencia niño yo se lo que hago, se activa la habilidad especial de the lady in wight, ella protege a todos los monstruos tipo zombie de nivel 3 o inferior de efectos de magias y trampas así que ella se destruye pero el rey continua en el campo aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de gaia ya que el se destruye además el rey gana 1000 puntos de ataque mas porque the lady in wight se fue al cementerio (4000 – 5000), rey de los sirvientes calavera ataca sus puntos de vida directamente con garra de la muerte.

Activo mi carta de trampa spellbinding ilusión.- el rey queda atrapado en el circulo.- esta carta de trampa mantendrá quieto a tu rey, le quita 500 puntos de ataque y niega sus efectos así que básicamente tu rey se quedo en 0 ya que niega el efecto de ganar puntos de ataque por cada sirviente en tu cementerio (5000 – 0)- KD se sorprendió.

KD: no voy a sucumbir así, cuando tengo 4 monstruos de oscuridad en mi cementerio puedo hacer un solo sacrificio, así que sacrifico a mi rey para invocar a dark lord zerato en modo de ataque (ATK 2800 – DEF 2300) termino mi turno.

Yami: mi turno.- robando carta.- coloco a mi guardián celta en modo de defensa (ATK 1400 – DEF 1200) y término mi turno (pensando: debo resistir)

KD: creo que te estas quedando sin opciones mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco al rey de los sirvientes calavera en modo de ataque (ATK 6000 – DEF 0) ataca con garra de la muerte.- el rey ataco pero el guardián celta no se destruyo.- ¿Qué? Debería haberse destruido, el ataque de mi rey es más alto que su defensa.

Yami: déjame explicarte, mi guardián celta también tiene una habilidad especial y esa es que no puede ser destruido por monstruos que tengan 1900 o más puntos de ataque, tu rey tiene 6000 puntos de ataque y dark lord zerato tiene 2800 así que no lo puedes destruir por batalla.

KD: termino mi turno (pensando: no quiero activar aun la habilidad especial de dark lord zerato al menos no este turno, para el siguiente arremeteré con todo lo que tengo)

Yami: mi turno.- robando carta.

KD: me pregunto ¿Qué puedes hacer con la única carta de tu mano? Ya ríndete.

Yami: no puedo hacer nada excepto esto activo espadas de la luz reveladora, termino mi turno.

KD: sorprendido.- no puedo creer que hayas sacado esa carta.- sonriendo.- veo que quieres seguir peleando, entonces este duelo durara 3 turnos mas, mi turno.- robando carta.- pasare este turno te quedan dos mas para ver si puedes hacer algo, contando con que yo tengo todos mis puntos de vida y tu solo tienes 1000.

Yami: mi turno.- robando carta, solo la observo y no dijo nada.- termino mi turno.

KD: creo que no salió nada bueno.- mi turno.- descartare a un sirviente calavera a mi cementerio para activar la habilidad de dark lord zerato, destruyo a tu molesto guardián celta.- el guardián celta fue destruido.- el rey gano 1000 puntos de ataque mas (6000 – 7000) al final de mi turno dark lord zerato se destruye.- dijo de una manera muy confiada.

Yami: es mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco a la elfa mística en modo de defensa (ATK 800 – DEF 2000) termino mi turno.

KD: solo te queda una elfa y es mi turno.- activo olla de la avaricia la cual me deja sacar dos cartas y terminare mi turno al igual que terminan tus espadas, creo que no te sirvieron tus 3 turnos extras o si Yami.

Yami: mi turno.- robando carta.- volveré a pasar.

KD: creo que es todo.- robando carta.- invoco a armageddon knight en modo de ataque (ATK 1400 – DEF 1200) se activa su habilidad especial, cuando es invocado puedo enviar un monstruo de atributo oscuro de mi baraja a mi cementerio y envió a wightmare (7000 – 8000) luego descarto a mi tercer wightmare para regresar al sirviente calavera que había removido de regreso al cementerio, el rey gana mas poder (8000 – 10000).

Yami: 10000 puntos de ataque.- dijo sorprendido al ver el poder del rey.

KD: todo se termina aquí, rey de los sirvientes calavera ataca a su elfa mística con tu poderosa garra de la muerte.

Yami: activo mi carta boca abajo escudo del alma, pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida niego el ataque de tu rey (Yami: 1000LP – 500LP)

KD: te felicito por sobrevivir término mi turno, en el siguiente turno te acabare.

Yami: mi turno (pensando: debo sacar lo que necesito o perderé, corazón de las cartas guíame) robando carta, activare doble hechizo descartando una carta mágica de mi mano puedo para usar una de tu cementerio como mía.- descartando libera almas.- y yo elijo tu olla de la avaricia, ahora puedo sacar dos cartas mas.

KD: no importa el duelo ya esta decidido, no importa lo que saques jajajaja.

Yami: si estuviera a punto de perder el duelo no me estaría riendo.- KD paro su risa.- no habrá otro turno este duelo se termina aquí activo dimensión mágica, sacrifico a mi elfa mística para invocar a mi mago oscuro en modo de ataque (ATK 2500 – DEF 2100) por efecto de dimensión mágica puedo destruir a tu rey.- el rey fue destruido.- ahora activo esto el libro de las artes secretas con su magia antigua mi mago se hace 300 puntos mas fuerte (2500 – 2800) mago oscuro ataca a su armageddon knight ataque de magia oscura.- armageddon knight fue destruido.- (KD 4000LP – 2600LP)

KD: pensé que dijiste que todo acabaría en este turno pero aun tengo 2600 puntos de vida, creo que tu turno se termina.

Yami: pues crees mal activo una magia rápida dedicación a la luz y a la oscuridad ofertando a mi mago oscuro puedo traer a un viejo amigo mi mago oscuro de caos (ATK 2800 – DEF 2600)

KD: no puedo crees esto.- sorprendido.

Yami: se activa su habilidad especial la cual me deja traer una carta mágica de mi cementerio y elijo dimensión mágica, este duelo se termina aquí, mago oscuro del caos ataca sus puntos de vida directamente, ataque del caos.- el mago oscuro del caos ataco y los puntos de vida de KD cayeron a 0.- (KD 2600LP – 0LP)

KD: me quitaste todos mis puntos de vida en un turno, volviste a prolongar tu vida, pero yo te derrotare juro que lo hare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.- salió de ahí azotando la puerta en señal de enojo, Yami dio un suspiro de alivio al haber ganado el segundo duelo, volvió a sentarse.

Yami: gane el duelo, fue difícil pero lo logre, debo seguir luchando para seguir viviendo.- se quedo meditando nuevamente en quien podría ser realmente KD.

Sabia que se le venia momentos difíciles pero trataría de sobreponerse ante la situación, seguir ganando los duelos era su garantía para seguir con vida no debía perder, su pensamiento era que si moría iría tras Yugi y nadie podría detenerlo por ello debía seguir luchando por el mismo pero mas importante para Yami por bien de Yugi.

Todo era una carrera contra reloj, a lo lejos Yugi seguía pensando en Yami sentía que el estaba bien pero temía mucho por el, sin saber todo comenzaría a empeorar para Yami.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí el capitulo numero 10 de esta historia, segundo duelo ganado por Yami, la carta que Yami uso en el duelo spellbinding ilusión es una carta de trampa que Yami usa en el primer tomo del manga Yu-Gi-Oh! R me gusto mucho el efecto y decidí usarla en este duelo, mando un saludo a Divine Atem, Sayori Sakura, Raven Bakura, Miley Atem y Atem Yugi, gracias por sus comentarios y leer esta loca historia ya verán lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	11. Intento de escape

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 11: Intento de escape**

Se encontraba dormido en aquella habitación con su cabeza recargada en la pared, ya había pasado 4 días desde que fue privado de su libertad, odiaba estar encerrado pero no le quedaba otra opción mas que aceptar y seguir oponiéndose a su captor, habían sido 4 días de duelo uno tras otro y todos los había ganado, era lo único que podía hacer para seguir con vida, solo dormir hacia que conservara fuerzas ya que no había comido o bebido nada desde que fue llevado ahí, su captor le pedía que se humillara para obtener algo de comer pero el prefería pasar hambre que humillarse y dejarse humillar, su dignidad valía mucho para el y no la perdería por comida, se encontraba soñando, en su sueño recordaba una pequeña escena de un duelo de campeonato, su hermano ya estaba en la final ahora solo faltaba que se decidiera quien seria el que lo enfrentaría, tenia un duelo bastante difícil, su oponente poseía 1000LP y el 500LP, el campo estaba así su oponente poseía a Despair from the Dark de 2800 puntos de ataque y ninguna boca abajo, tenia dos cartas en mano, el no tenia cartas en campo ni en mano y era el inicio de su turno. La persona que narraba el torneo hablo.

¿?: Parece que esta situación en desventaja para el campeón Yami Moto veremos si puede salir de esta ¿Quien ganara? Yami Moto o su oponente Anthony Masaki.

Anthony: Parece que el gran Yami Moto va a perder, la victoria es mía, será mejor que te rindas.

Así había sido el duelo su oponente presumía sus jugadas era verdad en esos momentos parecía que lo tenia acorralado y todo dependía de lo que sacara en su turno.

Yami: no me voy a rendir mi turno.- robando carta.- al verla entre abrió sus ojos.

Anthony: Admítelo no hay nada que puedas hacer para salir de esa situación.

Yami: no pienso lo mismo activo esto carta de la santidad la cual nos permite robar hasta tener 6 cartas en la mano.- su oponente se sorprendió ¿como era posible que hubiera robado esa carta?.- luego de mi mano activo esto cortina del mago oscuro pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida (Yami 500LP - 250LP)puedo invocar a mi mago oscuro de mi baraja. (ATK 2500 - DEF2100)

Anthony: ¿Que puedes hacer con solo 250 puntos de vida, ni tu mago oscuro puede vencer a mi monstruo.

Yami: colocare una carta boca abajo y luego activare esto provisiones de emergencia destruyo la carta boca abajo que acabo de poner para recuperar 1000 puntos de vida (Yami 250LP - 1250LP) luego activare esto necromancia sus efectos especiales recuperan a 4 de tus monstruos al azar de tu cementerio luego son invocados de tu lado del campo en modo de defensa.- 4 monstruos fueron invocados.- pero tu monstruo perderá 600 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo que sea destruido, ahora activare mi ultima carta mágica difusión de movimiento ondular, sacrificando 1000 de mis puntos de vida la difusión ondulatoria me permite usar a mi mago oscuro para atacar a cada uno de tus monstruos así acabare contigo (Yami 1250LP - 250LP)

Anthony: no puedes.

Yami: claro que si y es lo que hare, mago oscuro ataca.

Con la carta de difusión de movimiento ondular se destruyeron los primeros 4 monstruos que salieron por el efecto de necromancia dejando al monstruo principal con 400 puntos de ataque, con el ataque final la diferencia fue restada y así Yami obtuvo la victoria pasando a la final del torneo, su oponente al perder cayo de rodillas. La multitud sorprendida por la jugada empezó a aclamar a Yami, el narrador volvió a hablar.

¿?: El duelo ha terminado y el ganador es Yami Moto quien pasa a la final para enfrentar a Yugi Moto para determinar quien será el campeón este año.

El público gritaba con euforia el nombre de Yami quien se acerco a Anthony y le tendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Yami: fue un gran duelo, eres un excelente duelista.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Anthony levanto su mirada la cual expresaba su enojo y retiro la mano de Yami.

Anthony: no necesito de tu hipocresía, se que no piensas eso.- en sus ojos se notaba mucho resentimiento por haber perdido.- te venceré.- se levanto y se fue.

Yami había notado muy bien esa mirada y pensó que no era para tanto que se enojara así, después Yami procedió a retirarse a su lugar para prepararse para su duelo final contra Yugi.

En esos momentos despertó, ahora lo recordaba y ya sabia la identidad de aquella persona que se hacia pasar por el asesino de duelistas KD.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras los detectives habían ido al laboratorio de criminalística para ver si había alguna pista en la evidencia encontrada que les pudiera ayudar.

Elliot: ¿encontraron algo nuevo en la evidencia?

O' Hallorand: en los cuchillos que hemos analizado encontramos una huella en la navaja, la pasamos por el sistema criminal y no dio resultados, luego la pasamos por la base de datos general de la cuidad y tampoco hubo resultados.

Olivia: este maldito prácticamente no esta en ningún lugar.- expreso con enojo.

O' Hallorand: no lo creo así detective, pedimos los datos de todo Japón, huellas y rostros, la huella que encontramos por la base de datos general del país y hay una coincidencia de 10 puntos.- presiona un botón de la computadora y apareció la fotografía de un hombre joven cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y ojos azules.- Anthony Masaki.

Elliot: ¿tienes mas datos sobre el?

O' Hallorand: si según su información reside en la ciudad de Fukushima.

Olivia: ¿Fukushima? Esa ciudad esta como a dos días de Domino.- observaba un poco mas la pantalla.- ¿pero que les parece esto? Se especializa en actuación y caracterización, gracias.- los detectives pidieron los archivos de Anthony y regresaron a su estación para dar la información.

Cragen: así que este Anthony se hace pasar por KD ¿Qué es lo que lo motivo para hacer esto?

Elliot: eso es lo que vamos a averiguar iremos a ver a Yugi y Joey a ver si lo reconocen.

Cragen: vayan mientras daremos aviso a la policía de Fukushima para que lo busquen allá y cualquier información que encuentren la envíen.

Los detectives se dirigieron a ver a Yugi y el capitán de a unidad envió la foto y datos de Anthony a la policía de Fukushima con la alerta de que tenia a una persona secuestrada y que era un una persona peligrosa, la policía de Fukushima en poco tiempo estaban en la residencia de Anthony, tiraron la puerta y entraron a la residencia fuertemente armados en busca de el y Yami pero no los encontraron pero si encontraron varias cosas que eran de suma importancia, enviaron lo encontrado a la policía de Domino. Mientras los detectives habían llegado con Yugi y Joey.

Yugi: ¿han encontrado algo que ayude a encontrar a mi hermano mayor?

Olivia: tenemos a un sospechoso, les mostraremos su fotografía y nos dirán si lo reconocen.- Olivia les mostro la fotografía de Anthony.

Joey: yo no lo reconozco ¿y tu Yugi?

Yugi: observándola con detenimiento.- creo que yo si, no recuerdo su nombre pero Yami se enfrento a el, torneo del campeonato mundial hace dos años, el duelo era para ver quien seria mi oponente en las finales, parecía que Yami iba a perder pero saco la carta que le dio la victoria, ese sujeto se veía muy molesto por haber perdido ¿el será quien tiene a Yami secuestrado?

Elliot: eso creemos, su huella se encontró en uno de los cuchillos que dejo, no dio resultado en la base de datos general de Domino pero si en el de Fukushima.

Joey: ¿Fukushima? Eso esta muy lejos de aquí, ¿lo tendrá allá?- en eso suena el teléfono del detective Stabler.

Elliot: Stabler… vamos para allá.- cuelga.- la policía de Fukushima encontró información al parecer tenemos al sospechoso correcto.

Yugi: yo quiero acompañarlos, quiero saber que información es la que encontraron.

Joey: yo también los acompaño..- los detectives asintieron y los cuatro se dirigieron a la estación, al llegare entraron rápido y vieron al capitán Cragen y a los otros dos detectives.

Olivia: ¿Qué encontraron en Fukushima?

Fin: enviaron por fax esto.- dándoles los documentos.

Elliot: Yashiro Kilmore alias KD, tipo de baraja, modo de operar, frases, todo esta aquí, de esta manera supo a detalle como era Kilmore, ¿saben de donde saco la información?- Yugi y Joey solo escuchaban pero estaban sorprendidos.

Munch: hackeo la base de datos de la policía, por si no fuera poco miren las últimas hojas.

Elliot: 4 victimas sobrevivientes, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto y Yami Moto, todo con detalles de los 4 y detalles de los ataques.

Olivia: tomando la ultima hoja.- no solo eso, información de Yami Moto, duelista numero uno el rey de los juegos, la dirección de su escuela y casa, todo sobre Yami esta aquí, definitivamente es el sospechoso correcto.

Yugi: investigo a fondo a mi hermano, planeo todo esto para vengarse de el, solo Yami supo que no era el verdadero Kilmore como nos lo hizo creer a todos.

Cragen: Yugi ¿lo reconociste?

Yugi: si capitán Yami y el se enfrentaron y Yami logro ganarle.- apretando sus puños.- esta haciendo todo esto por perder un duelo no es justo Yami no lo merece, no merece que le ocurra todo esto.- puso una mano sobre sus ojos se sentía triste y enojado al mismo tiempo, Joey lo tomo de sus hombros para darle apoyo.

Joey: tranquilo Yugi, ya veras que Yami saldrá con bien de todo esto.

Cragen: detectives llévenlo a casa para que descanse.

Yugi: no quiero descansar, prefiero quedarme aquí tal vez les pueda ayudar.

Olivia: no se puede Yugi pero los llevare a que descansen aquí en la estación vengan.- los llevo a la parte superior de la estación ahí en un cuarto había varios sillones sonde podrían estar, no era que no apreciaran que ofrecieran su ayuda pero no era bueno meter civiles en una investigación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en el sitio donde lo tenían encerrado otro duelo había concluido con victoria para Yami quien en esos momentos se notaba muy cansado ya que respiraba agitadamente.

KD: felicidades si que sabes como mantenerte con vida pero cada vez te notas mas cansado ¿me pregunto hasta cuando durara esa fortaleza? Ya no falta mucho para que llegues a tu límite mejor ríndete y ahorra la agonía.

Yami: no me pienso rendir Anthony.- el quedo sorprendido por el nombre que Yami dijo.- no creo equivocarme tu nombre es Anthony Masaki recordé el duelo que tuve contigo hace dos años.- de repente Anthony comenzó a aplaudir.

Anthony: felicidades al fin descubriste mi verdadera identidad, armaste este rompecabezas, te di mis motivos y tu solo descubriste lo demás solo que eso no sirve ya que continuas atrapado aquí.- sabia que tenia razón en esos momentos noto algo en la cintura de Anthony y decidio hacer algo que en si era muy arriesgado.

Yami: cierto sigo aquí atrapado pero sigo siendo mejor duelista que tu.

Anthony: ¿Qué dijiste mocoso impertinente?- eso lo hizo enojar.

Yami: ¿acaso estas sordo? Dije que soy mejor duelista que tu y que cualquiera por eso soy el rey de los juegos, han pasado 4 días de duelo y no has podido ganarme ninguno y eso no va a cambiar.- Anthony se enojo por ello y se acerco a Yami de forma amenazante.

Anthony: es mejor que dejes esa presunción niñito y es mejor que te des cuenta de algo, estas atrapado aquí y cuando yo lo decida acabare contigo así que te aconsejo que mantengas tu lengua controlada o te la cortare.- en esos momentos se alejo de Yami dejándolo solo.

Yami: caíste en mi provocación.- en sus manos tenia el cuchillo de Anthony, había logrado quitárselo sin que se diera cuenta cuando se acerco.

A Yami no le gustaba presumir, odiaba eso de sobremanera pero en esta ocasión lo hizo para arrebatarle el cuchillo que tenia en la cintura, se arriesgaba mucho pero era un riesgo que debía correr.

Con el cuchillo en sus manos se agacho para forzar las cerraduras de los grilletes que ataban sus tobillos a los pocos minutos logro abrirlos, se los sobo por un momentos ya que los grilletes estaban muy apretados luego se levanto, por un momento sentía que caía al suelo por lo mismo pero logro mantener el equilibrio para luego acercarse a la puerta y forzar la cerradura pero al momento de agacharse y para tomar la perilla vio que esta se movió, se hizo un par de pasos atrás se había impresionado ya sabia que la puerta iba a abrirse, se coloco atrás de la puerta para cuando Anthony entro no lo había notado hasta que dirigió la mirada donde se suponía debía estar Yami.

Anthony: ¿pero que rayos…? ¿Cómo logro…?

Cuando volteo atrás de el Yami le soltó un golpe en el rostro lo más fuerte que pudo y le enterró el cuchillo en la pierna derribándolo al piso y saliendo corriendo de ahí.

Anthony: maldito mocoso considérate muerto (pensando: ¿Cómo obtuvo mi cuchillo? No puede ser cuando me acerque a el.- poniendo un gesto de impresion pero luego cambio a uno enojado.- presumió a propósito sabiendo que me acercaría)- se saco el cuchillo y como pudo se puso de pie y salió tras el.- cuando te alcance te matare.

Cuando Yami salió de aquel cuarto se dio cuenta que era un sótano, subía por las escaleras corriendo cuando llego a la parte superior vio otra puerta pero estaba cerrada, en unos momentos escucho a Anthony acercarse así que con una patada abrió la puerta, al salir noto que era un almacén abandonado había muchas cosas en el pero no veía la puerta de salida por ningún lado, en eso escucho a Anthony.

Anthony: cuando te ponga las manos encima vas a saber lo que es sufrir de verdad.

Decidió ocultarse ya que no levaba las de ganar, estaba débil ya que llevaba 4 días sin probar bocado, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para enfrentarse físicamente a KD, no le temía pero sabia que saldría muy mal en un enfrentamiento, perdería, Anthony salió del sótano y con su vista buscaba a Yami.

Anthony: Yami ¿Dónde te metiste? No pienses que vas a poder escapar, voy a cazarte y si te encuentro créeme que te va a ir muy mal.

Yami se movía con mucha cautela para no ser visto, cuando salió del sótano había activado su disco de duelo ya que pensó que si en aquel lugar la señal era bloqueada en la parte superior no seria así, Anthony lo buscaba, podía estar escondido en cualquier parte de aquel lugar y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar, en un momento Yami ya no vio a Anthony.

Yami: (pensando: esta usando su truco de desaparición, si me encuentra se acabo).- en un momento Yami vio la puerta de salida y siendo extremadamente cauteloso se dirigió a la salida, volteaba a todos lados para asegurarse que no lo estuvieran siguiendo.

Llego a la puerta pero solo al poner su mano sobre la perilla para abrirla sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda, por la fuerza del impacto cayo al piso.

Anthony: eres un niño malo y voy a tener que enseñarte modales para que te comportes, si no quisiste aprender por las buenas ahora aprenderás por las malas.

Comenzó a soltar golpes contra Yami con una macana que llevaba en las manos, golpeaba sus brazos, piernas, espalda y estomago, después comenzó a golpearle el rostro con el puño Yami trataba de oponer resistencia soltando también golpes pero sus fuerzas no eran las suficientes, fue ahí cuando KD comenzó a golpearlo mas en el estomago provocando que Yami emanara mucha sangre por la boca y los golpes en su rostro hicieron que sangrara de la nariz, al final Yami dio un grito de dolor pero Anthony no se detenía.

A lo lejos Yugi observaba la evidencia junto con Joey de repente se tomo el pecho y cayo al piso de rodillas respirando agitadamente Joey se preocupo mucho.

Joey: Yugi ¿Qué te pasa? Respóndeme, ¡ayúdenme mi amigo esta muy mal!- La detective Olivia y el doctor Huang escucharon y fueron a ver que pasaba.

Huang: ¿Qué le paso?

Olivia: Yugi resiste.

Joey: no lo se de repente se puso así.- estaba muy preocupado.

Huang: se le bajo mucho la presión, ritmo cardiaco acelerado debemos llevarlo a un hospital para que lo estabilicen.- en esos momentos Yugi tomo la chaqueta del doctor Huang.

Yugi: mi hermano, lo están matando siento claramente su dolor, detective debe encontrarlo por favor no permita que lo maten.- en sus ojos se habían formado unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Olivia: ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Joey: detective créale si el se puso así es que es cierto, el vinculo que comparten es tan fuerte que lo que uno siente el otro lo puede sentir.

Yugi: no quiero ir a un hospital solo quiero que encuentren a mi hermano.- parecía que su corazón había dejado de latir apresuradamente tomando su ritmo normal pero aun sentía mucho dolor.

Mientras Yami yacía en el piso inconsciente, había derramado mucha sangre y se encontraba muy débil, Anthony sintió una gran satisfacción al verlo así.

Anthony: esto te sacaste por intentar escapar, solo saldrás de aquí muerto.- Aunque tenía una cuchillada en la pierna pudo cargar a Yami y lo llevo de regreso al sótano y volvió a ponerle los grilletes y esta vez amarro sus manos con una soga.- esto mantendrá tus manos quietas, jajajaja así es como quería verte, disfruta la agonía porque aun no voy a matarte quiero verte sufrir, retorcerte de dolor y cuando no lo soportes mas me suplicaras y es ahí cuando te matare.

Salió de ahí para curar su herida satisfecho por lo que había hecho pero aun tenia los deseos de ganarle en un duelo, ahora que se encontraba mal herido podría lograrlo, desde ahora si no hacia lo que decía recibiría golpes como castigo, sin saber que necesitaría mas que eso para doblegar a Yami.

No se sabía que le depararía a Yami, Yugi aun sentía lo que Yami estaba sintiendo, sabia que su hermano seguía vivo pero no por mucho tiempo, pedía que Yami se salvara y que fuera encontrado antes de que fuera asesinado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, todo comenzó a empeorar para Yami ahora que ya se sabe la verdadera identidad de KD todos estarán tras el, ¿Qué pasara con Yami? Eso se sabrá en el próximo capitulo, mando un saludo a Divine Atem, sayori sakura, Raven Bakura, Miley Atem y Atem Yugi por seguir esta historia, sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	12. Atrapado

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 12: Atrapado**

Hace un par de horas había tenido un terrible sentimiento sabia que algo malo le había ocurrido a su hermano, lo sentía, si el había estado bien ahora se encontraba en peligro, su mirada la tenia en el suelo, quería llorar, Joey estaba a su lado y solo lo observaba, por la expresión de tristeza de Yugi sabia que algo muy malo le había ocurrido a Yami.

Joey: tranquilízate viejo estoy seguro de que Yami saldrá bien de esta sabes que el es muy fuerte y no se dejara vencer ni se rendirá.

Yugi: mi hermano no esta bien, el necesita ayuda y si no lo encuentran morirá.

Joey: no hables así Yugi, Yami va a salvarse.

En esos momentos se acerca la detective Olivia con una lata de jugo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Olivia: ¿Cómo te sientes?– entregándole la lata la cual Yugi recibió pero no contesto.- ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste hace rato?

Yugi: fue como un golpe en el corazón junto con la sensación de que algo malo le ocurrió a Yami, me siento mal ya que no puedo ayudarle.

Olivia: hacemos todo lo posible para encontrarlo.

Yugi: no es lo suficiente.- hablo de un tono muy severo que impresiono a Olivia y Joey.- si siguen así para cuando lo encuentren el ya habrá muerto.- tenia la mirada baja y hablaba con mucha dureza, por lo general Yami es el que hablaba con tal dureza. En eso Elliot se acerco a Olivia para dar noticias.

Elliot: Olivia tenemos algo.- la detective fue con su compañero, volteo por un momento y vio que Yugi la miraba con mucha dureza.

Olivia: ¿Qué encontraron?- se dirigieron a la sala de computo de la unidad donde estaba el técnico de la unidad.

Morales: hace un rato se percibió una señal de un disco de duelo, la señal desapareció 10 minutos después, la he intentado rastrear pero cada vez que lo intento la señal desaparece sin dejar rastro impidiéndome la ubicación.

Elliot: debe ser la señal de Yami ya que ninguna señal se ha portado así.

Morales: la única forma es pidiendo los registros de los discos de duelo.

Olivia: y estos están en KaibaCorp. Vamos a animarlos con una orden.

Fueron con la abogada Casey Novak a pedirle que un juez firmara una orden para ver los registros de Kaiba corp. Una vez conseguida la orden los detectives fueron a KaibaCorp. y pidieron ver a Kaiba quien ya había salido del hospital, no había permanecido allí más que dos días. La secretaria les dio el pase y los detectives vieron a Kaiba sentado atrás de su escritorio.

Kaiba: detectives ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Elliot: señor Kaiba necesitamos que nos deje ver sus registros de los discos de duelo.

Kaiba: ¿Por qué? No tengo porque dejar verlos.

Olivia: le diré porque, porque un juez así lo dictamina.- entregándole la orden de registro.- hay una señal que queremos rastrear para encontrar a la persona que lo hirió señor Kaiba.- Kaiba solo los veía serio.

Elliot: ya sabemos quien es, se llama Anthony Masaki y tiene a una persona con el, necesitamos encontrarlo antes de que lo mate, la señal localizada apareció y desapareció y cada vez que intentamos rastrearla desaparece impidiendo la ubicación.

Kaiba: ya veo debe estar operando en otro sistema.- se levanta.- síganme.- los llevo a un cuarto donde había varias personas trabajando en las computadoras, delante se mostraba una gran pantalla.- busquen todas las redes computacionales compatibles con el sistema de KaibaCorp. y que sea pronto.- recibió como respuesta un enseguida.- aíslen cualquier sistema que se rehusé a identificarse con nuestra red.

Habían aparecido varias señales que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo quedando solo una que no era compatible con el sistema de KaibaCorp.

Kaiba: ya esta su ubicación.

Elliot: es uno de los tantos caminos aislados que hay entre Tokio y Domino, en ese lugar hay varios almacenes abandonados.

Olivia: el lugar perfecto para tener a una persona, gracias por todo señor Kaiba.- Kaiba no contesto y ambos salieron corriendo, avisaron al capitán que de inmediato preparo equipos para dirigirse a aquel lugar.

Mientras otro duelo estaba por terminar, Anthony tenia 4 cartas en mano al rey de los sirvientes calavera en el campo con 9000 puntos de ataque, Yami poseía al mago oscuro con 3000 puntos de ataque ya que estaba equipado con la formula mágica, 3 cartas en mano y una boca abajo, ambos poseían 1000 puntos de vida; Yami no se veía bien respiraba muy agitadamente y su mirada la tenia en el suelo, estaba llegando al limite de sus fuerzas, el dolor en su cuerpo era casi insoportable pero no se quejaba no le daría ese placer, iba a comenzar el turno de Yami.

Anthony: vamos que pasa es tu turno.- tenia un látigo en las manos y soltó un latigazo en la pierna de Yami quien al sentirlo cayo al piso de rodillas, en todo el duelo había recibido latigazos, después de aquel golpe ya no pudo ponerse de pie.- veo que tus fuerzas ya te están fallando, mejor ya ríndete.

Yami: ni en tus sueños.- hablaba débilmente, ya le costaba respirar, tenia la nariz rota y solo podía respirar por la boca la cual emanaba un poco de sangre.- mi turno.- robando carta.- activo mi carta boca abajo necromancia, la cual saca a 4 monstruos de tu cementerio al azar.- salieron 2 sirvientes calavera y 2 the lady in wight.- y por cada monstruo destruido tu rey perderá 600 puntos de ataque, pero por ahora con esos monstruos fuera tu rey perderá 4000 puntos de ataque (ATK 9000 – 5000) de mi mano activo libera almas la cual remueve a 5 monstruos de tu cementerio dejando a tu rey en cero, como no tienes cartas boca abajo mago oscuro ataca a su rey de los sirvientes calavera, ataque de magia oscura.- el mago ataco dándole la victoria a Yami.

Anthony: no puedo creer que aun en estas condiciones puedas ganar.- le soltó un latigazo mas pero solo por ver la expresión de dolor que ponía.- ya me canse voy a matarte.

Yami: haz lo que quieras, no le temo ni a ti ni a la muerte, ya estoy listo para morir.- levanto su rostro el cual estaba muy golpeado solo podía abrir un ojo.- aunque tengas la satisfacción de matarme yo me iré a la tumba con la satisfacción de que no pudiste vencerme en un duelo.- sonrió para después desmayarse.

Anthony: creo que ya no podrá con otro duelo ya esta demasiado debil, es tiempo de ponerle fin a su existencia y se la manera de hacerlo.- se acerco a Yami y con su cuchillo comenzó a hacerle mas heridas a su cuerpo después le quito los grilletes, lo cargo y salió de ahí, salió del almacén e introdujo a Yami en el asiento de atrás y condujo llevándoselo a otro lugar.

Tiempo después llegaron los detectives a ese almacén, derribaron las puertas y entraron, en el piso de la entrada vieron algo que les impresiono.

Olivia: Elliot mira.- señalando el piso y agachándose.- cerca de la salida hay mucha sangre, no tiene mucho tiempo.

Elliot: el desgraciado lo hirió.- en eso uno de los oficiales los llamo.

Oficial: detectives encontramos algo vengan.

Se dirigieron a una puerta la cual al abrirla tenia una escalera al bajar por ella se encontraron con otra puerta que al abrirla descubrieron un sótano, en una esquina del sótano descubrieron mas cosas.

Oficial: al parecer aquí tenia al chico hay grilletes en la pared.

Olivia: y mas sangre llegamos tarde se lo llevo.

Elliot: con toda esa sangre quien sabe cuanto tiempo nos queda antes de que Yami muera.

Olivia: yo dudo que siga con vida, hay demasiada sangre.

Elliot: yo no creo que haya muerto, Yami tiene que seguir vivo y procederemos bajo esa idea.

Olivia: ¿proceder? ¿De que manera? Hay mucha sangre por todos lados además a estas horas ya tuvo suficiente tiempo para deshacerse de su cuerpo y huir lejos de aquí.

Elliot: ¿Qué le vas a decir a su hermano? Lo siento encontramos el lugar donde lo tenia prisionero pero no lo encontramos a el por cierto aquel maniaco derramo su sangre por todos lados y no sabemos en donde esta ni siquiera sabemos si sigue con vida, disculpa pero no le diré algo así, he aprendido algo de cómo es Yami y eso es que es alguien de voluntad fuerte y eso lo mantiene vivo.

Los detectives buscaron el todo el almacén y la zona cercana al almacén pero no lograron encontrar nada más que las huellas de un vehículo que se veía que había partido hace horas, regresaron a su estación reportando lo encontrado.

Cragen: entonces no estaba, estamos como al inicio sin saber en donde esta.

Elliot: en el lugar había mucha sangre Yami esta herido y necesita ayuda y no sabemos en donde puede estar.

Olivia: ¿Dónde esta Yugi?

Cragen: en casa, se puso muy mal y necesitaba descanso este asunto lo esta matando y nosotros prácticamente estamos siguiendo a un fantasma.

Munch: un fantasma con un domicilio.- sus compañeros y su capitán lo voltearon a ver.- investigue mas de Anthony y eso incluyo sus finanzas y movimientos bancarios y resulto que rento un apartamento en Domino Central.

Cragen: vayan.

En poco tiempo llegaron a un edificio, subieron al apartamento numero 15B y tiraron la puerta, Anthony ya estaba allí y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta caer se dirigió a la ventana para poder escapar, bajaba por la escalera de incendio, Elliot y Olivia se separaron para poder atraparlo.

Elliot: policía alto.

El detective Stabler salió también por la escalera de incendios tras el, cuando Anthony llego a la parte de abajo fue tacleado por los otros dos detectives siendo derribado al piso.

Fin: miren que lindo disfraz, Anthony Masaki estas bajo arresto por homicidio y secuestro pon las manos atrás.

Munch: ¿Dónde esta Yami?- el no contesto.

Elliot: el juego termino ¿Dónde esta Yami?

Anthony: en un lugar donde jamás lograran encontrarlo y si lo hacen lo encontraran muerto.

Lo levantan y lo llevan a una patrulla, Olivia en esos momentos llamo a Elliot, al escuchar el llamado se dirige a donde esta ella.

Olivia: mira lo que se encontró en la parte trasera del auto.

Elliot: mas sangre tenemos que sacarle la información de donde lo tiene y rápido.

Revisaron el apartamento y no encontraron a Yami pero si las armas que Anthony usaba lo llevaron a la estación para interrogar, ya en la sala de interrogatorio.

Elliot: Anthony Masaki si que supiste hacer creer a todo el mundo que Yashiro Kilmore había regresado muy astuto de tu parte, debo decir que ahora que veo tu caracterización si te pareces mucho a el pero viéndote bien se puede saber que solo eres un farsante.

Anthony: fue una excelente actuación casi todo el mundo lo creyó.

Olivia: excepto el chico que tienes prisionero ¿Dónde esta Yami?

Anthony: Yami ni por un segundo lo creyó y es al que mas me interesaba engañar, dedujo todo, es bastante inteligente eso se lo reconozco y de donde esta no lo se, ustedes son los detectives vayan y búsquenlo.

El capitán observaba el interrogatorio junto con el doctor Huang, en esos momentos llegaron Yugi y Joey, Yugi traía una mochila.

Yugi: capitán Cragen.

Cragen: Yugi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yugi: me entere que capturaron a la persona que se llevo a Yami ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

Cragen: es lo que tratamos de averiguar.

Joey: ¿encontraron al tipo pero no a Yami?

Cragen: lo tiene oculto en algún lado.- Yugi y Joey se pusieron a observar el interrogatorio.

Elliot: no hay razón para hacerle esto.

Anthony: me gano robándome lo mío en aquel torneo espero que se pudra.

Olivia: en pocas palabras hiciste todo esto porque eres un mal perdedor, quisiste vengarte porque Yami es mejor duelista que tu.

Elliot: escena del crimen encontró tus juguetes, contenían sangre todos de diferente victima, en el almacén también había sangre ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

Anthony: le enseñe a que debía comportarse, pero ni con golpes entendió ya que seguía rebelándose a cada momento finalmente termine con el.- Yugi se llevo una mano a la boca al escuchar aquello entonces Yami ya estaba muerto.- es alguien fuerte con una voluntad de hierro jamás pude doblegarlo ni hacer que se humillara, es bastante voluntarioso y orgulloso.

Huang: Yami sigue vivo.

Joey: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Huang: en todo el interrogatorio habla de Yami en presente y no en pasado, dice es y no era, sigue vivo.

Olivia: entonces ¿esta muerto?

Anthony: no creo que aun haya muerto pero no le faltara mucho.

Elliot: ¿Dónde esta?- ya comenzaba a desesperarse Anthony solo jugaba con ellos.

Anthony: en un lugar oscuro listo para dormir para siempre y si sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad podrá ver la aguja dirigiéndose al final.

Olivia: ¿Qué aguja?

Anthony: la del tanque de oxigeno que compre para el, esa es su ultima prueba de sobrevivencia, pero solo me pregunto si morirá porque se le acabo el oxigeno o porque se desangro por las heridas que le provoque Jajajajaja.

Olivia: ¿de cuanto es la capacidad?

Anthony: de 8 horas y ya debe llevar la mitad suponiendo que respira normal lo cual dudo, cuando las personas tienen miedo respiran rápidamente pero no es su caso eso se los aseguro, el respira agitadamente porque no puede hacerlo por la nariz ya que la tiene rota además de estar muy mal herido.

Olivia: ¿Dónde esta?

Anthony: solo hay una manera en que lo diré, tendrán que vencerme en un duelo.

Elliot: no estamos para bromas, este no es el momento para eso, si no lo dices estrellare tu cabeza contra la pared.

Anthony: adelante puede hacerlo pero no conseguirá nada, no diré donde esta y cuando lo crea conveniente lo diré y para cuando lo encuentren el estará muerto, venciéndome en un duelo es como lo diré y es su única oportunidad de encontrarlo vivo.

Cragen: el maldito solo juega con ellos.- Yugi descolgó su mochila y saco su disco de duelo el cual se coloco en el brazo.

Yugi: no permitiré que Yami muera.- se dirigió a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio.

Cragen: no puedes entrar.- es detenido por Joey.

Joey: el esta decidido capitán y no lo va a detener, créame.

Anthony: ¿Qué dicen detectives? ¿Aceptan? O no porque no saben nada de duelos.

Yugi: tal vez ellos no sepan pero yo si, acepto tu desafío.- Anthony volteo al igual que los detectives.

Anthony: pero si es el hermano menor de Yami Moto el pequeño Yugi, ¿tu aceptas?

Olivia: no podemos permitir esto.

Yugi: olvídenlo detectives el tiene razón en algo, para cuando logren sacarle la información mi hermano estará muerto y no lo voy a permitir, acepto este duelo y si gano me dirás donde tienes a mi hermano.

Anthony: muy bien y si yo gano te despedirás de el, tendrás que vencerme rápido porque tiempo es con lo que Yami no cuenta.

Yugi: así lo hare y en este duelo te hare pagar por todo lo que le hiciste (pensando: este será un duelo por ti hermano)

Anthony: este es un duelo que no podrás ganar, me encargare de prolongarlo lo mas posible y para cuando llegues a tu querido hermano ya será tarde.

Comenzaría el duelo mas importante para Yugi, debía apurarse y ganar rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, debia ganar para poder encontrar a Yami vivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos que tal este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia, un saludo especial para Divine Atem, Sayori Sakura, Raven Bakura, Miley Atem y Atem Yugi, el próximo capitulo duelo, sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo duelo Yugi vs Anthony (KD). Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	13. Un duelo por ti

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 13: Un duelo por ti**

Yugi y Anthony se miraban, en esos momentos Yugi estaba armado de valor cuando entraron el capitán Cragen, el doctor Huang y Joey.

Cragen: este duelo se efectuara.

Elliot: ¿enserio va a dejar que esta locura se efectué?

Cragen: ya no tenemos mas ideas y el tiempo corre, Anthony si dejamos que se efectué el duelo ¿darás tu palabra de que nos dirás donde esta Yami?

Anthony: doy mi palabra capitán, esta es mi diferencia con Kilmore, yo tengo palabra, si ganas te diré donde puse a tu hermano solo tendrás que ser rápido ya que Yami se queda sin tiempo y se quedara sin vida si no te apresuras en derrotarme.

Yugi: eso planeo, te venceré rápidamente.

Anthony: eso ya lo veremos.

Cragen: detectives quiten las mesas y las sillas, despejen el campo de batalla.

Los detectives hicieron lo dicho dejando libre el que seria el campo de duelo, Anthony se acerco a Yugi y barajaron las cartas del otro, después de eso Anthony camino a la otra esquina, puso su baraja en el disco de duelo al igual que Yugi.

Yugi: prepárate Anthony.

Anthony: hare que en este duelo revivas tu peor momento, tu propio secuestro, veremos que tanto te pareces a tu hermano mayor, tienes la misma fuerza de voluntad que Yami o solo eres apariencia, tienes la misma fuerza inquebrantable o tu fuerza si puede quebrarse, eso lo descubriré aquí, yo soy KD.- los dos se pusieron en posición, desplegaron los discos de duelo.

Yugi, KD: ¡DUELO!

KD: tú tienes menos ventaja así que te dejare comenzar.

Joey: vamos Yugi tu puedes, vence a este loco.

KD: creo que será mejor que te calles y lo dejes comenzar.- Joey puso un gesto de enojo

Yugi: (4000LP) entonces comenzare.- robando carta.- (pensando: debo ser rápido y vencer a este loco, resiste Yami) invoco a alfa el guerrero magneto en modo de ataque (ATK 1400 – DEF 1700) coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: (4000LP) comenzare con esto.- robando carta.- invoco a armageddon knight en modo de ataque (ATK 1400 – DEF 1200) se activa su habilidad especial, cuando es invocado me permite enviar un monstruo de atributo oscuro de mi baraja a mi cementerio.- enviando a sirviente calavera.- coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno, no tiene caso una batalla puesto que los dos tienen el mismo poder de ataque, eso solo resultaría en un empate.

Yugi: ahora.- robando carta.- invoco a gamma el guerrero magneto en modo de ataque (ATK 1500 – DEF 1800) ataca gamma.

KD: no tan rápido activo esto niega en ataque, con esta pequeña trampa se termina tu fase de batalla.

Yugi: coloco una carta mas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno.- robando carta, se queda un poco impresionado por la carta que robo pero después puso una sonrisa.- vaya al parecer quieres estar en este duelo, muy bien, te presentare a un viejo amigo, el estaba en mi baraja anterior y al parecer ahora quiere participar, sacrifico a armageddon knight para invocar a el rey del inframundo aparece dark ruler hades (ATK 2450 – DEF 1600)

Apareció un monstruo de apariencia siniestra con dos grandes cuernos, en su mano sostenía una copa con un liquido rojo.

Yugi: ese monstruo jamás lo había visto.

KD: es uno de mis favoritos, la copa que sostiene es la sangre de los caídos en sus manos, hades ataca a alfa el guerrero magneto con tu poderoso puño.

Yugi: activo carta de trampa niega el ataque, no eres el único que tiene esta carta, tu fase de batalla se termina.

KD: colocare una carta boca abajo y término mi turno.

Yugi: mi turno.- robando carta.- activo olla de la avaricia la cual me deja tomar dos cartas, bien ahora podre lanzar un contraataque invoco a beta el guerrero magneto en modo de ataque (ATK 1700 – DEF 1600)

KD: ¿Qué puedes hacer con eso?

Yugi: ya veras lo que puedo hacer, envió a mis 3 guerreros magneto para invocar a valkyrion el guerrero magno en modo de ataque (ATK 3500 – DEF 3850)

Joey: así es como se juega Yugi.- dándole ánimos, los detectives solo observaban el duelo con atención.

Yugi: adelante valkyrion ataca a su hades con tu espada.

KD: actívate pluma del fénix, descartando una carta de mi mano.- descartando a the lady in wight puedo regresar a tu valkyrion al tope de tu mazo.

Elliot: eso es malo.

Joey: demasiado, esas plumas son un fastidio.

Yugi: no eres el único que tiene una carta de trampa activate tramp jamer, esta carta se activa únicamente en la fase de batalla, niega una carta de trampa y la destruye así que tu pluma no tiene ningún efecto y mi ataque da en el blanco (KD 4000LP – 2950LP)

KD: lograste evadir mi pluma pero no te confíes, ya veré cuanto te dura esa fortaleza.

Yugi: solo has tu jugada.

KD: lo hare.- robando carta.- solo pondré un monstruo en defensa boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Yugi: mi turno.- robando carta.- valkyrion ataca a su monstruo en defensa.- valkyrion ataco pero el monstruo no se destruyo.- ¿Qué?

KD: mi amiga no puede ser destruida en batalla, su nombre es reptilianne naga y tu valkyrion esta a punto de de sufrir su efecto especial, los monstruos que batallen con ella su poder se reducirá a 0 por el resto del duelo (ATK 3500 – ATK 0)

Yugi: eso no me detendrá, envió a valkyrion al cementerio para traer de regreso a mis 3 guerreros magneto en modo de defensa.

KD: no te quedaba de otra ¿verdad? De no hacerlo tu valkyrion seria presa fácil.

Yugi: sacrifico a alfa para poder invocar esto, convoca al cráneo aparece en el campo en modo de ataque (ATK 2500 – DEF 1200) termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno.- robando carta.- activo graciosa caridad la cual me permite robar 3 cartas.- viendo las cartas que robo y sonrió.- y descarto 2.- descartando sirviente calavera y otro monstruo.- activo agujero oscuro para destruir a todos los monstruos en el campo.- los monstruos fueron destruidos.- y ahora activo renace el monstruo para traer del cementerio a mi nueva adquisición, ven mago oscuro.- Yugi y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo.

Yugi: ¿Qué?- en el campo apareció el mago oscuro, el monstruo favorito de Yami.- (ATK 2500 – DEF 2100) el mago oscuro no es posible ese es el monstruo de Yami.

KD: déjame corregir eso era su monstruo, esta carta es mi trofeo por haberlo derrotado, admito que peleo fuertemente pero al final sucumbió ante mi, fue derrotado y esta a punto de morir.

Yugi: no puede ser verdad, no es cierto, el no pudo haber perdido.- no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y veía.

KD: mago oscuro ataca sus puntos de vida directamente con ataque de magia oscura (Yugi 4000LP – 1500LP) termino mi turno (pensando: por como reacciono a mi mentira acabo de presionar el botón que lo hará desmoronarse, solo debo seguir presionándolo y para cuando esto termine Yami estará muerto) vamos que ocurre es tu turno.- dijo al verlo temblar.- ¿A dónde se fue toda esa valentía? O se perdió cuando supiste de la derrota de tu hermano mayor lo mas seguro has de pensar que el siendo el mejor en los duelos perdió ante mi y así como el perdió tu también perderás este duelo.

Yugi: mi turno.- robando carta.- coloco un monstruo en defensa boca abajo y termino mi turno.- tembló al sostener la carta que robo aquello le afecto de sobremanera.

KD: tu espíritu de pelea se perdió pero que decepción, pensé que tu espíritu y tu fuerza eran iguales a las de Yami pero me equivoque, tu si puedes quebrarte con mucha facilidad, fuiste al inicio solo apariencia y por lo que noto solo eres un niño que necesita que su hermano mayor lo lleve de la mano.- en eso el capitán intercede.

Cragen: ya basta, este duelo se cancela ya no voy a permitir que sigas jugando así.

KD: entonces díganle adiós a Yami para siempre, si detiene el duelo no voy a hablar y tendrán que buscarlo por sus propios medios y considerando que lo mas seguro ya esta en el limite de su vida no es conveniente que detengan este duelo, pero esa es su decisión.

Olivia: maldito solo usas este duelo para atacar y dañar a Yugi.

KD: en parte no se equivoca detective pero los duelos también tienen una parte psicológica, si el no soporta esa parte entonces debería renunciar no solo a este duelo y dejar que su hermano ya descanse del dolor que lo agobia sino también renunciar al mundo del duelo en general, la voluntad de Yugi es como un vidrio frágil y fácil de romper, mi turno.- robando carta.- activo olla de la avaricia la cual me deja robar dos cartas, excelente, de mi mano activo uno por uno descartando una carta de mi mano puedo invocar.- descartando a the lady in wight.- un monstruo de nivel 1 de mi baraja.- cerro sus ojos.- es hora del juicio de la muerte.- Yugi quedo sorprendido por lo dicho ya que esa frase la usaba Kilmore cuando iba a invocar al rey.- aparece dando tu juicio rey de los sirvientes calavera en modo de ataque.- el piso se abrió dejando ver una mano esquelética y luego el cuerpo, el rey había hecho su aparición.- (ATK 4000 – DEF 0).- abrió sus ojos y estor mostraban la misma frialdad que Kilmore mostraba y con la sonrisa que puso Yugi llego a asustarse mucho ya que después de lo ocurrido con el le temía demasiado al asesino y ahora que veía a Anthony caracterizado como Kilmore pensó que realmente era el.

Yugi comenzó a recordar su propio secuestro, recordaba tan bien esa sonrisa y esos ojos, el recuerdo que mas le vino a la mente fue cuando Kilmore lo apuñalaba y su sonrisa sádica de satisfacción al hacerlo.

Yugi: ¡NOOO!- cerro sus ojos tomándose la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas.

Huang: este juego psicológico esta siendo demasiado para el.

Joey: ¡Yugi levántate!- reacciono un poco cuando escucho la voz de Joey.- no le creas a este farsante, date cuenta de que todo eso lo dice para atrasar el duelo, yo no creo que Yami haya perdido ante el, es verdad que tiene su carta pero lo mas probable es que la robo para desquitarse de tanto que perdió.- Anthony puso un gesto de desagrado y enfado y Joey supo que Anthony mentía.-lo sabia perdiste con Yami, te cansaste de que pateara tu trasero, Yugi escucha el no es Kilmore es solo un farsante molesto porque Yami le gano, Yami siempre te ha procurado, te ha cuidado y siempre te ha ayudado cuando lo necesitas y ahora es el quien te necesita, si te rindes y te dejas guiar por sus mentiras entonces Yami va a morir y no solo nos habrás decepcionado a nosotros sino también a ti mismo y a Yami, si te rindes es como si le dieras la espalda a Yami, ¿realmente le darás la espalda a tu hermano mayor?- Yugi parecía reaccionar con las palabras de su amigo.- escucha lo que te dice tu corazón y lo sabrás.

Yugi cerro sus ojos y por un momento sintió a Yami respirando agitadamente y pudo escucharlo decir la palabra ayúdenme en esos momentos abrió sus ojos.

Yugi: Yami me necesita, no volveré a caer en tu trampa.- levantándose.- me hiciste dudar pero Joey tiene razón tu no venciste a Yami solo robaste su mago oscuro, gracias por hacerme entrar en razón Joey, ahora voy a pelear con todo lo que tengo.

Joey: así se habla Yugi y ahora como Yami patea duro su trasero.

Yugi: así lo hare.- volteando a ver a Anthony.- sigue con tu jugada.

KD: muy bien rey de los sirvientes calavera ataca a su monstruo en defensa.- el rey ataco pero el monstruo no se destruyo.- ¿Qué?

Yugi: activaste la habilidad especial de mi monstruo, se llama malvavisco y cuando es atacado mientras esta boca abajo tu pierdes 1000 puntos de vida además de no ser destruido en batalla (KD: 2950LP – 1950LP)

KD: ya destruiré a tu cosa molesta, termino mi turno.- dijo estando molesto.

Yugi: mi turno.- robando carta.- invoco a mi mago silencioso nivel 4 en modo de ataque (ATK 1000 – DEF 1000) ahora activo de mi mano una carta mágica carta de la santidad la cual nos permite tomar cartas de nuestras barajas hasta completar seis cartas en nuestras manos.- tomando hasta tener 6.- ahora se activa el efecto de mi mago silencioso, cada vez que mi oponente toma una carta de su baraja mi mago silencioso recibe un contador por cada carta que tomo mi oponente, cuando mi mago silencioso acumula cinco contadores mágicos puedo sacrificarlo para invocar de mi baraja o de mi mano al mago silencioso nivel 8.

KD: yo acabo de tomar 5 cartas de mi baraja.

Yugi: que bueno que sabes contar así que ahora sacrifico a mi mago silencioso nivel 4, aparece mago silencioso nivel 8 (ATK 3500 – DEF 1000) mago silencioso ataca al mago oscuro.- el mago oscuro fue destruido.- (KD 1950LP – 950LP) (pensando: voy a salvarte mago oscuro a ti y a mi hermano) coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno.- robando carta.- activo entierro de los tontos, esto me permite enviar 1 monstruo de mi baraja a mi cementerio y el que se va es el sirviente calavera y con eso mi rey tendrá mas poder (ATK 4000 – 5000) ahora bien cuando tengo 4 o mas monstruos de oscuridad en mi cementerio hago un solo sacrificio oscuro así que sacrifico a mi rey para invocar a dark lord zerato en modo de ataque (ATK 2800 – DEF 2300) ahora activare sentencia silenciosa para traer de regreso a mi rey (ATK 5000 – DEF 0) y por si eso no me bastara descarto una carta de mi mano para activar la habilidad especial de dark lord zerato descartando a mi the lady in wight no solo incrementare el poder de mi rey ( ATK 5000 – 6000) sino también hare volar en pedazos a tus monstruos.

Yugi: entonces yo activo mi carta de trampa spellbinding ilusión, la cual atrapa a tu dark lord zerato quitándole 500 puntos de ataque y negando sus efectos (ATK 2800 – 2300) mis monstruos no volaran a ningún lado.- Anthony puso un gesto de enfado.- Yami no es el único que tiene esa carta.

KD: activo otro entierro de los tontos y esta vez envió a wightmare a mi cementerio (ATK 6000 – 7000) rey mío ataca a su mago silencioso con garra de la muerte.

Yugi: actívate carta boca abajo circulo de los hechizos, ahora este circulo atrapara a tu rey quitándole 700 puntos de ataque a tu rey y dejándolo quieto (ATK 7000 – 6300)- (n/a: efecto de la serie)

KD: termino mi turno colocando dos cartas boca abajo (pensando: no se quien es mas odioso si este chiquillo o su hermano)

Yugi: mi turno.- robando carta.- bien sacrifico a mi mago silencioso y a mi malvavisco para invocar a gandora dragón de la destrucción (ATK 0 – DEF 0), ahora activare su habilidad especial pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida gandora destruye y remueve todas las cartas en el campo y por cada carta destruida ganara 300 puntos de ataque (Yugi 1500LP - 750LP) adelante gandora giga rayos letales.- gandora destruyo todo en el campo y gano puntos (ATK 0 – 1800)

KD: gano 1800 puntos de ataque y es lo suficiente para derrotarme.

Yugi: cierto pero tengo una manera mas adecuada para acabar contigo activo renace el monstruo para traer de vuelta al fiel compañero de mi hermano aparece mago oscuro (ATK 2500 – DEF 2100) esto se termino, este ataque va por mi hermano Yami, mago oscuro toma tu venganza y ataca, ataque de magia oscura.- el mago oscuro ataco y los puntos de vida de Anthony cayeron a 0 (KD: 950LP – 0LP)

Joey: así se hace Yugi siempre supe que lo lograrías.- terminado el duelo los detectives se acercaron a KD.

Elliot: el duelo termino y perdiste ¿Dónde esta Yami?- Anthony comenzó a reír como desquiciado, Yugi se acerca a el.

Yugi: gane el duelo y lo prometiste ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? Dímelo.- pero KD solo se reía, eso exaspero a Yugi tanto que le dio un derechazo para hacerlo callar, un hilo de color rojo salió de la boca de Anthony.

Joey: órale si que tienes un buen brazo, ahora maniático ¿Dónde esta mi amigo? O yo también te daré un buen golpe.

Anthony: espero que ese golpe te diera satisfacción ya que estas a punto de tomar un trago amargo.

Yugi: ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

Anthony: en el terreno baldío de Domino central, lo enterré vivo.- Yugi quedo impresionado por lo dicho, su hermano hacia sido enterrado vivo.- sino para que crees que era el tanque de oxigeno, para su ultima prueba de supervivencia jajajaja.

Cragen: vayan les enviare equipos.

Tanto los detectives como Yugi y Joey salieron de ahí corriendo y KD fue puesto en una celda, se dirigieron rápido a donde Anthony les había dicho, llegaron rápidamente junto con una ambulancia.

Olivia: busquen rápido huellas en la tierra, señales de que la tierra fue removida rápido.- ordeno a varios oficiales y ella junto con su compañero se pusieron a buscar, Yugi y Joey se quedaron adentro de el auto de los detectives y solo observaban, Yugi temía lo peor.

Oficial: detectives hay huellas y la tierra se ve removida.

Elliot: traigan herramientas rápido.

Comenzaron a excavar, encontraron una caja de metal con cadenas y candados alrededor, sacaron la caja y la pusieron el en piso, rompieron las cadenas y candados y abrieron la caja encontrándose con Yami quien tenia los ojos cerrados y apenas respiraba, tenia atados las muñecas, tobillos y cuello con grilletes y cadenas.

Olivia: por Dios ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

Elliot: rompan sus ataduras.

Al romperlas y quitarle las cadenas y los grilletes descubrieron que tenia las muñecas cortadas y su cuello.

Elliot: Yami resiste la ayuda ya esta aquí vamos no te mueras.- lo cargo y se dirigió a la ambulancia, Yugi al ver que tenían a Yami en brazos salió lo mas rápido que pudo del auto de los detectives seguido de Joey para ir a ver como estaba Yami.

El detective Stabler puso a Yami en la camilla, los camilleros le pusieron una mascarilla de oxigeno ya que apenas respiraba, cuando Yugi y Joey se acercaron y vieron el estado en que se encontraba quedaron muy impresionados, Yugi se llevo ambas manos a la boca al ver el estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba su hermano mayor.

Yugi: Yami resiste tengo que ir con el.

Joey: yo también.

Olivia: vayan.- Yugi y Joey subieron a la ambulancia junto con Yami que estaba muy mal.

En la ambulancia Yami estaba empeorando, sus signos vitales eran muy débiles, los paramédicos hacían lo que podían para mantenerlo con vida hasta que llegaran al hospital, Yugi y Joey observaban con mucha desesperación, en un momento las maquinas comenzaron a marcar peligro y Yami comenzó a toser sangre.

Paramédico: sus pulmones colapsan, presión baja, tenemos que estabilizarlo y hacer que resista.

Yugi: ¡Yami por favor resiste! ¡No te mueras! ¡No te mueras!- decía llorando desesperado.

Joey: ¡sálvenlo, tienen que salvar a mi amigo!

Los paramédicos le ponían suero y le introdujeron una especie de tubo para ayudarle a respirar ya que comenzaba a ahogarse, Yami se estabilizo pero su vida era muy débil, llegaron en poco tiempo al hospital donde una doctora ya esperaba, Yami fue ingresado rápidamente al hospital donde la doctora y dos enfermeras se dirigieron rápido a la sala de urgencias para tratar de salvarlo, antes de volverse a separar Yugi y Joey le dirigieron unas palabras.

Joey: ¡Yami eres fuerte resiste estamos contigo!

Yugi: ¡hermano por favor no te mueras estaremos apoyándote!- esperaban que hubiera escuchado después fue introducido a la sala de urgencias.

Después de eso Yugi se soltó a llorar en brazos de Joey, le dolía mucho ver así a Yami, Joey también estaba muy triste y quería llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte, ahora Yami estaba entre la vida y la muerte y solo esperaba que después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar pudiera vivir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, que tal la manera en que encontraron a Yami, ya verán lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, un saludo especial para Divine Atem, sayori sakura, Raven Bakura, Miley Atem y Atem Yugi, gracias por su apoyo y por leer esta historia, bueno sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	14. Sin esperanza

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 14: Sin esperanza.**

Estaba muy triste y se sentía destrozado, ver así a su hermano mayor le causo una gran impresión, verlo cubierto de sangre, su rostro golpeado, de su nariz saliendo sangre y casi muerto por poco provoca que le diera un infarto, estaba en la sala de espera junto con Joey quería que la doctora le diera buenas noticias.

Joey: tranquilo Yugi, Yami se va a salvar, el es alguien muy fuerte, confía en el.- dijo queriendo darle ánimos a su amiguito, también le había impresionado ver a Yami así pero confiaba en que se iba a recuperar.

Paso el tiempo a Yugi ya le parecía una eternidad, quería saber como estaba Yami, en momentos la doctora salió y Yugi fue a su encuentro.

Yugi: doctora ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?

Joey: díganos como esta mi amigo.

Doctora: esta muy mal.- eso le cayo como una puñalada a Yugi.- tiene golpes por todo su cuerpo, costillas fracturadas, también presenta marcas de ligaduras en muñecas y tobillos, la nariz rota y marcas de azotes hechos probablemente por un látigo en piernas y espalda además de una deshidratación y desnutrición severas.- Yugi se puso pálido al escuchar todo aquello.- le pusimos 2 litros de sangre ya que había perdido mucha, es un gran milagro que después de sufrir todo lo que sufrió aun siga con vida, un poco mas tarde y habría muerto.

Joey: ¿se va a recuperar?- la voz de Joey sonaba quebrada por la noticia.

Doctora: no veo muchas esperanzas, por ahora el joven se bate entre la vida y la muerte, esta muy delicado, su vida es muy frágil.

Yugi: doctora ¿puedo verlo?

Doctora: no, no es muy conveniente.

Yugi: por favor solo una par de minutos, prometo no hacer ruido para no despertarlo.

Doctora: jovencito se que deseas ver a tu hermano pero como te dije no es conveniente, esta en la sala de cuidados intensivos y ahí no dejamos que nadie entre, si recibe visitas podría empeorar, la vida de tu hermano es tan frágil que cualquier cosa podría matarlo, su estado es critico y en cualquier momento podría entrar en un coma del cual tal vez no despierte, el ahora esta bajo los efectos de calmantes ya que sufre dolor constante, veremos que tal responde al tratamiento, hicimos lo que pudimos ahora solo depende de el, compromiso.

Aquello lo dejo aun mas desolado y muy triste, su hermano ahora se batía en otra clase de duelos, uno contra la muerte y esperaba que lo pudiera ganar.

Joey: vámonos Yugi ya escuchaste a la doctora no nos dejaran ver a Yami.

Yugi: es mi culpa Joey.

Joey: ¿a que te refieres?

Yugi: caí en la trampa de Anthony, cuando invoco al mago oscuro y dijo que derroto a Yami creí lo que dijo y pensé que ya no había esperanza, todo fue una trampa para retrasar el duelo, si no me hubieras hecho reaccionar habríamos encontrado a Yami muerto, fui un tonto.- sentía una enorme culpa y tristeza, todo aquello le destrozaba el corazón Joey lo sabia muy bien, lo llevo a la casa-tienda la cual ya había dejado de ser escena del crimen para que descansara un rato, Yugi le había pedido a Joey que lo dejara solo que necesitaba pensar en varias cosas y Joey acepto sabia lo difícil que era para el esta situación, Joey también se sentía muy mal por todo aquello pero debía ser fuerte por Yugi y darle el apoyo que Yami le daría pero por ahora accedió a su petición dejándolo solo tal y como el deseaba.

Yugi estaba recostado se sentía muy mal, el recuerdo constante de encontrar a Yami al borde de la muerte lo atormentaba, también recordaba su secuestro pero lo que Kilmore le hizo no se comparaba con lo que Anthony le hizo a Yami, las heridas fueron hechas con mucha mas saña, en poco tiempo se quedo dormido, necesitaba tanto algo de paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras la abogada Casey Novak se dirigía a la corte para una audiencia donde se determinaría si Anthony podía salir en libertad o estar encerrado hasta que se efectuara el juicio, deseaba hacer justicia, caminaba por los pasillos del tribunal mientras se dirigía a la corte una persona la llamo.

¿?: ¿Casey Novak?

Novak: ¿si?- volteo a ver.- Rebeca Baltus ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rebeca: tú serás la fiscal que procesara a mi cliente.

Novak: así es, no me digas que tu defenderás a Anthony Masaki.- Rebeca asintió.- bueno pues que tengas suerte ya que pienso pedir la pena de muerte en contra de tu cliente al fiscal.

Rebeca: pues que pena, el es inocente y lo probare.

Novak: ¿inocente?- paro su marcha.- tu cliente mato a 8 personas inocentes y secuestro a un joven al cual casi mata, el jurado no sentirá compasión por el, querrán encerrarlo y aplicarle la pena capital.

Rebeca: ya lo veremos, te veré en la corte.- se marcha la abogada.

Novak no iba a dejar que Anthony pusiera un pie fuera de la cárcel, sabia que odiaba a Yami y si salía bajo fianza podría intentar algo en su contra más que ahora Yami no podía defenderse debido a su inconsciencia seria un blanco fácil de eliminar, no lo permitiría. Una vez ya estando en la corte la persona que anunciaba los casos hablo.

¿?: Procederá la honorable juez Elizabeth Donely caso numero 15478 el estado contra Anthony Masaki 8 cargos por homicidio, un cargo de secuestro y un cargo por intento de homicidio.

Juez: ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

Anthony: inocente.

Juez: ¿Qué pide la fiscalía?

Novak: la fiscalía pide que permanezca ya que el acusado mato a 8 personas, secuestro a un joven inocente y casi lo mata infligiéndole heridas de muerte.

Baltus: mi cliente no ira a ningún lado, entregara su pasaporte y usara una tobillera para que la policía pueda rastrear su ubicación, mi cliente no es un peligro para nadie.

Novak: Yami Moto ni las otras personas que salieron perjudicadas no van a opinar lo mismo, su señoría si deja que salga bajo fianza el acusado podría ir a terminar con la vida del joven Yami ya que el acusado odia a Yami, es un peligro en potencia.

Juez: debo coincidir con la fiscalía, señor Masaki sus crímenes son atroces y por lo tanto se le considera un peligro para la sociedad, se niega la fianza, el acusado permanecerá hasta el día del juicio que será en dos días.- dando un golpe con el martillo.- siguiente caso.

Antes de que los oficiales se lo llevaran Anthony hablo y se dirigió a Novak.

Anthony: con que el sigue vivo, por lo que escuche y se el sufre mucho dolor y no hay esperanzas de una recuperación, estoy seguro que terminara sucumbiendo a la muerte abogada Novak jajajajaja.

Novak: no se como te enteraste de eso pero sigue riéndote, no será así cuando el jurado te encuentre culpable y te pongan una inyección.

Anthony: ya lo veremos, este será un duelo interesante.-los oficiales se lo llevan.

Después de aquella audiencia Novak decidió ir a ver a Yugi, sabia que el había regresado a la casa-tienda, quiso ver como estaba, pidió la dirección y en poco tiempo ya estaba ahí, toco la puerta y Yugi abrió.

Yugi: hola ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto amablemente pero en su tono se notaba mucha tristeza, Novak lo noto.

Novak: soy Casey Novak asistente del fiscal del distrito, yo soy quien procesara el caso de tu hermano mayor.

Yugi: pase.- Novak paso y ambos se sentaron en los sillones.- ¿paso algo? O ¿a que debo su visita?

Novak: la abogada defensora solicito fianza pero fue negada, vine porque me intereso saber de ti y saber como estas.

Yugi: yo me siento mal, ver a Yami en las condiciones en que fue encontrado me impresiono mucho, yo siempre había visto a Yami fuerte y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que pareciera imposible pero ahora por primera vez lo vi tan indefenso y frágil.

Novak: veo que eso te afecto mucho ¿Dónde esta tu amigo Joey o tus padres?

Yugi: le pedí a Joey que me dejara a solas ya que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, mi madre me llamo me dijo que los detectives se comunicaron con ella y le dijeron lo que había pasado ya viene en camino, va a ser un amargo regreso ya que ella se había ido junto con mi abuelo para cuidar a mi tía dejando a Yami a cargo de mi y ahora pasa esto no es justo Yami no lo merecía.- bajo la mirada en señal de tristeza.- me gustaría ayudar mas a Yami pero no puedo hacer nada ni siquiera me dejan verlo debido a su estado, me siento tan inútil sabiendo que mi hermano me necesita y no puedo ayudarlo.- en verdad se sentía impotente.

Novak: si puedes hacer algo.- Yugi levanto la mirada viéndola sorprendido por lo que había dicho.- en el juicio que será dentro de dos días atestigua en contra de Anthony, di lo que paso en el momento del secuestro y las condiciones en que lo encontró la policía, dale voz a Yami en la corte y créeme sentirás que un gran peso se te quito de encima.

Yugi: ¿atestiguar? No se si podre hacerlo.

Novak: yo se que si puedes, te podemos preparar para ello, supe que te enfrentaste a un duelo contra Anthony para saber donde estaba Yami y lo ganaste, aquí seria como eso solo que sin cartas y no será para encontrarlo sino para hacer que se le haga justicia.

Yugi: como un duelo, en ese duelo caí en su trampa, creí lo que me había dicho y gracias a eso Yami casi muere, siento que no fui de mucha ayuda ya que me manipulo con sus palabras.

Novak: el no hablaría contigo en la corte, veo que estas sin esperanzas pero ahora mas que nunca es cuando no debes perderlas debes ser fuerte y anteponerte ante la situación, no conozco a tu hermano pero por lo que he escuchado de el tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad y con un gran amor hacia ti y estoy segura de que fue eso fue lo que le permitió sobrevivir a pesar de lo que estaba pasándole también estoy segura de que el haría lo que te estoy pidiendo si tu estuvieras en su lugar.- Yugi se quedo pensando en las palabras de la abogada y se dio cuenta de que tenia razón lo que hizo que tomara una decisión.

Yugi: lo hare, atestiguare en contra de el loco que hirió a mi hermano, tiene razón al decir que el lo haría por mi si fuera al revés, no tengo esperanza pero la tendré, creeré en la fuerza de mi hermano, en la fuerza que le permitió vivir a pesar del infierno que vivió.

Novak: así se habla Yugi, los detectives y yo te prepararemos, esto es como un duelo que ganaremos y haremos justicia a tu hermano y a las personas inocentes que se vieron involucradas en esta locura.

Yugi: si estoy seguro que si (pensando: Yami seré fuerte y hare esto por ti, te daré voz en la corte, se hará justicia)

Ahora solo faltaba prepararse para el juicio que se aproximaba, Yugi lo tomaría como a un duelo importante que debía ganar, tendría fe no solo en que se haría justicia a todos los involucrados sino también de que su hermano mayor se iba a recuperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí el capitulo 14 de esta historia, el capitulo no es largo espero que les guste, próximo capitulo será en juicio en contra de Anthony Masaki, mando un saludo a Divine Atem, Sayori Sakura, Raven Bakura, Miley Atem y Atem Yugi y a todos los que se toman unos minutos en leer esta historia, gracias por su poyo ya que eso me inspira para continuar, bueno sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	15. El juicio

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 15: El juicio**

Faltaba un día para el juicio los detectives Benzon y Stabler junto con la abogada Novak le mostraban a Yugi el estrado donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio, lo preparaban familiarizándolo con los elementos que habría en el juicio.

Elliot: aquí es donde se hará el juicio, esta es la silla donde estará el juez.- mostrando una silla grande, el lugar que ocuparía el juez en la corte.- la que está a lado es donde te vas a sentar y dirás lo ocurrido ¿quieres probar?- Yugi asintió y se sentó, se sentía nervioso.

Yugi: vaya si que da miedo, me siento muy nervioso.

Olivia: nosotros nos sentamos ahí siempre y la primera vez resulta algo atemorizante pero no tengas miedo, estaremos apoyándote también tu amigo Joey.

Novak: el siguiente paso será el interrogatorio, pasara una persona y deberás jurar decir la verdad, después yo comenzare a hacerte preguntas de lo sucedió, el otro abogado también va a interrogarte y tratara de confundirte con los hechos, tus respuestas deberán ser cortas y claras, para esto debes mantener la calma.

Yugi: ya veo.- parándose y dando un suspiro.- ojala Yami estuviera aquí, saben en parte siento que no podre pero estoy consciente de que debo hacerlo, hablar y decir lo que Anthony le hizo a mi hermano, estoy nervioso pero sé que Yami me apoya, el está conmigo y yo con él.

Olivia: tu testimonio será de mucha ayuda pero si en algún momento decides que no quieres hacerlo no tienes porque hacerlo, nadie te va a obligar.

Yugi: lo hare detective nadie me hará retroceder, quiero que Yami reciba justicia.

Después de seguir preparándose los detectives llevaron a Yugi a casa cuando llego la puerta de su casa se abrió descubriendo que su madre ya había llegado, ella salió a recibirlo.

Zora: Yugi mi niño.- lo abrazo llorando, vio a los detectives en compañía de su hijo.- detectives explíquenme bien ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Olivia: señora Moto lamentamos hacerla venir para darle solo malas noticias, por teléfono no le explicamos mucho pero su hijo mayor había sido secuestrado durante 4 días, el ahora está con vida pero está en un hospital recuperándose de heridas que amenazan con matarlo.

Zora: por Dios mi bebe esta herido, tengo que verlo.- dijo derramando lagrimas y separándose del abrazo en que tenia a Yugi, no podía creer lo que le decian.

Yugi: no te dejaran verlo mamá, la doctora dice que su estado es muy delicado, yo vi cuando lo encontraron estaba tan mal herido casi muerto, velo así me destrozo.- decía también llorando esa escena jamás se borraría de su mente.

Zora: mi papá y yo nos fuimos a cuidar a mi hermana dejando a Yami a cargo, el es alguien maduro y muy responsable y creí que no habría problema si los dejaba solos por un tiempo, y ustedes me llaman y me dicen que mi pequeño niño está herido pero no me dicen exactamente como paso, regreso y me dicen que lo secuestraron y que casi lo mataron, ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Ya detuvieron a quien lo hizo?- decía llorando.

Elliot: así es señora Moto el responsable esta tras la rejas y mañana será el juicio contra él, su nombre es Anthony Masaki imitaba a Yashiro Kilmore.

Zora: ¿Yashiro Kilmore? ¿Se refiere a la persona que quiso matar a mis hijos hace 3 años?- los detectives asintieron.- ¿Por qué imitar a un asesino?

Olivia: el tipo no soporto la idea de que Yami fuera mejor duelista que el por eso hizo todo lo que hizo, como le dijimos el juicio será mañana y Yugi nos ayudara atestiguando en su contra así seguro lo condenaran.

Zora: ¿ir a una corte? Estoy segura de que lo pueden hacer sin él.- Yugi la voltea a ver.

Yugi: mamá yo quiero hacerlo, quiero decir lo que paso, quiero que se le haga justicia a Yami por favor no me impidas hacerlo.

Zora: está bien Yugi si es lo que quieres no te lo voy a impedir.- sonriéndole.

Olivia: vendremos a las 8 de la mañana por ti para ir a la corte.- Yugi asintió y los detectives se retiraron, estaba nervioso pero también estaba más que decidido quería que Yami recibiera justicia y esperaba desde lo más profundo de si corazón que se recuperara.

Mientras tanto en la prisión estatal de Rikers Anthony hablaba con un compañero en los patios de la prisión planeaba hacer un último movimiento pero necesitaba ayuda.

Anthony: tú tienes contactos afuera quiero que me hagas ese favor.

¿?: ¿Qué voy a ganar?

Anthony: tengo una cuenta y te daré 30.000 Yenes si me haces el favor además se que estas condenado de por vida y el dinero aquí no te va a servir, si me ayudas no solo tendrás el dinero sino también te ayudare a escapar para que puedas disfrutar de tu pago.

¿?: No me estas engañando ¿verdad?

Anthony: yo soy alguien de palabra así que puedes confiar en mí.- sonriendo.

¿?: Muy bien ¿Qué debo de hacer?

Anthony: lo que vas a hacer es…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente los detectives llegaron a la casa de Yugi, habían pasado primero por Joey ya que el también iba a atestiguar, otra persona que atestiguaría seria Kaiba pero el acordó verlos en la corte, Yugi y su madre iban saliendo de la casa junto con los detectives y Joey cuando algo iba a suceder, un carro paso lentamente los detectives se dieron cuenta y se les hizo sospechoso cuando alguien por la ventana trasera levanto un arma y comenzó a disparar contra Yugi y compañía, los detectives tiraron a los presentes al piso para cubrirlos, después aceleraron dándose a la fuga, el detective Stabler les disparo pero de nada sirvió se habían dado a la fuga, Yugi, Zora y Joey estaban asustados por lo sucedido.

Olivia: ¿están bien?

Joey: fuera de este susto de muerte creo que si.

Zora: ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué intentaron matarnos?

Elliot: para impedir que atestiguaran en la corte.

Olivia: si el mando hacer esto debe tener ayuda desde afuera.

Zora: ¿de quien hablan?

Olivia: de Anthony Masaki.

Zora: el tipo que casi mato a mi Yami, si el lo hizo como suponen entonces no dejare que mi Yugi corra riesgos, el no ira a atestiguar.

Yugi: claro que iré.- dijo de repente.

Zora: pero Yugi ya intentaron matarte, ¿Qué le impedirá hacerlo de nuevo?

Yugi: lo se pero correré el riesgo, así como Yami se arriesgo para protegerme, antes de que se lo llevaran Anthony le dijo que si no iba con el me mataría y a Joey y Yami se sacrifico, el sabia que podían herirlo pero con tal de protegerme acepto ese riesgo y yo hare lo mismo, no voy a abandonarlo.

Olivia: ¿quieres seguir adelante con esto?

Yugi: si detectives.- se toco su pecho.

Joey: ¿Qué es lo que presientes Yugi?

Yugi: detectives por favor uno de ustedes vaya al hospital siento que esto no solo va a atentar contra nosotros sino contra Yami también, el no se puede defender, por favor.

Elliot: Olivia llévalos a la corte yo iré al hospital.- Olivia asintió y los 4 subieron al coche y Elliot tomaba un taxi y llamaba a sus compañeros Munch y Fin para que lo alcanzaran en el hospital sabia que cuando Yugi presentía algo, ese algo se podía hacer realidad, pidió al chofer ir lo mas rápido posible.

En el hospital iba entrando un hombre vestido como alguien que trabajaba en intendencia, se dirigió a donde tenían los archivos de los pacientes y comenzó a buscar un nombre en especifico cuando lo encontró se dirigió a la sala de cuidados intensivos, se detuvo en una habitación con el numero 205 en la puerta, entro y contemplo un cuerpo delicado al centro de aquella habitación; mientras los 3 detectives iban llegando al hospital y pidieron ver a la doctora que atendió a Yami ella se hizo presente.

Elliot: doctora necesito que me diga donde esta la habitación de Yami Moto.

Doctora: lo siento si quiere verlo pero no puede recibir visitas podría empeorar.

Fin: empeorara si no nos deja verlos, recibimos un llamado de que alguien quiere atentar contra su vida, necesitamos verlo.- lo del llamado Elliot lo invento para no decir que Yugi fue quien se lo dijo.

Munch: si no nos deja y algo le ocurre usted ira como cómplice de homicidio.- la doctora se puso seria ante eso.

Doctor: esta bien habitación 205 síganme.- comenzaron a caminar para dirigirse ahí.

Mientras aquel hombre se acerco al joven que yacía inconsciente de nombre Yami Moto, lo vio que en si el estaba mal herido con vendas en sus muñecas y cuello, en su ojo también tenia una venda que también cubría la mitad del rostro, una mascarilla de oxigeno cubriéndole la nariz y boca, sabia su misión matar a Yami, le habían prometido un pago así que lo haría, le quito la mascarilla de oxigeno, sabia que el no podría estar si el oxigeno que lo mantenía con vida, en segundos comenzó a ahogarse, abrió su ojo y vio a aquel hombre que lo miraba con malicia y con mucho trabajo hablo.

Yami: ¿Quién… eres… tu?- hablo con mucho esfuerzo ya que se estaba ahogando por la falta de oxigeno.

¿?: Alguien enviado a eliminarte.

Tomo una de las almohadas y la puso sobre el rostro de Yami, el quería quitárselo de encima pero no podía le faltaban mucho las fuerzas, en esos momentos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los detectives que al ver lo que sucedía apuntaron con sus armas.

Elliot: ¡Policía! Aléjate de Yami y pon las manos en alto.

¿?: Esto no será así, si se acercan lo matare.- sentando a Yami tomándolo como escudo, el seguía ahogándose, en esos momentos las maquinas marcaron peligro.

Munch: no seas estúpido si intentas algo te dispararemos, suelta al muchacho.

Elliot con discreción apunto al hombre y disparo dándole en el hombro tirándolo al piso, Yami cayo en la cama ya casi sin vida, los detectives se acercaron dispuestos a ponerlo bajo arresto, la doctora se acerco a Yami tratando de salvarlo, mando llamar a sus colegas.

Munch: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Vete al diablo.

Fin: es un tipo rudo no quiere hablar, vámonos entonces.

Munch: quedas bajo arresto por intento de homicidio, tienes derecho a guardar silencio todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra en una corte legal, tienes derecho a un abogado si no puedes pagarlo la corte te asignara uno en forma gratuita.

Elliot: yo los alcanzo después mientras llévenselo.- sus compañeros asintieron.

La doctora con sus compañeros trataban de salvarle la vida a Yami, el detective Stabler miraba los intentos de los doctores por salvarlo.

Doctor: preparen electrodos su corazón ha dejado de latir.- Elliot sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo al escuchar aquello, los doctores trataban de revivirlo pero al parecer era inútil, Elliot pensaba que el mismo ejecutaría al tipo que lo mato hasta que escucho algo de los doctores.

Doctora: ha vuelto gracias a Dios logramos revivirlo.- se escuchaba el sonido de las maquinas indicando que la vida había vuelto a su cuerpo, Elliot se sintió aliviado, entro y se acerco para verlo Yami también vio a Elliot ya que estaba consciente.

Elliot: que bueno que te salvaste campeón, eres alguien muy fuerte.

Doctora: detective debe salir de aquí.- Elliot dio media vuelta para salir pero Yami lo detuvo de una mano quería decirle algo así que reunió todas sus fuerzas para hablar, esperaba que también se le entendiera ya que le habían puesto la mascarilla de oxigeno.

Yami: detective.

Elliot: no te esfuerces mejor descansa.

Yami: escúcheme por favor… dígale a Yugi… que no… se culpe por… lo sucedido… dígale que… siempre estaré… con el… siempre a… su lado… que lo amo… con todo… mi corazón.- hablaba con mucho esfuerzo.

Elliot: yo se lo diré descuida.- Yami le sonrió pero también comenzó a poner varios gestos de dolor y a apretar sus puños contra las sabanas.- ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo preocupado.

Yami: duele… duele mucho.

Doctora: tranquilo en un momento ya no sentirás dolor.- le inyecto un sedante que a los pocos minutos fue haciendo efecto dejándolo dormido y relajado.- salgamos y le explicare.- el detective y los doctores salieron de la habitación.

Elliot: ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió ahí adentro?

Doctora: su estado es de dolor constante, esta bajo los efectos de los sedantes solo teniéndolo dormido evitamos que el dolor lo agobie, por ahora no puede estar sin los sedantes, soy curiosa ¿Quién les aviso que querían atentar contra su vida?

Elliot: su propio hermano menor, atentaron contra el también esta mañana y dijo que es probable que también contra Yami y no se equivoco.- tomando su celular y llamando a su estación.- capitán necesito que envié a dos oficiales para cuidar a Yami ya que intentaron matarlo… yo espero aquí hasta que lleguen… gracias capitán.- no quería dejar a Yami solo, no hasta que llegaran los oficiales para vigilarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en la corte Novak estaba preocupada ya que no llegaban y si se retrasaba podían dejar a Anthony libre, en esos momentos llegaron Yugi, Joey, Zora y la detective Olivia.

Novak: llegaron justo a tiempo ya va a empezar ¿Por qué se retrasaron?

Olivia: hubo un atentado en contra de los testigos, creemos que Anthony quiso hacer su último movimiento sucio.

Novak: encuentren evidencia de que el planeo el atentado y tendrá una aguja en el brazo.- en eso se escucho a la juez Elizabeth tratando de calmar a los presentes.- debemos entrar.- entraron a la corte donde ya estaba la abogada de Anthony, el mismo Anthony que al ver a Yugi y Joey entrar sintió mucho enojo pero no lo dejo notar, lo que había planeado en contra de ellos había fallado solo esperaba que el otro asunto relacionado con Yami no hubiera fallado, el jurado se sentaba para empezar con todo Kaiba también ya estaba allí y solo esperaba que todo esto empezara pronto para poder terminarlo pronto.

Juez: muy bien todos sentados el juicio ya va a empezar.

Comenzó el juicio con el testimonio de algunas de las familias de quienes habían perdido a un ser querido por culpa del asesino, con el testimonio del doctor que encontró a la primera victima sobreviviente muerta en su cama en el hospital, después de eso comenzarían los testigos de la fiscalía.

Novak: como testigo de la fiscalía se llama al señor Seto Kaiba.- Kaiba paso al estrado y se sentó.

¿?: Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Kaiba: lo juro.- en eso pasa primero la abogada Novak.

Novak: señor Kaiba puede describirnos como fue la noche que fue atacado.

Kaiba: salía de mi oficina ya que trabajo hasta tarde, escuche su risa maniaca, las luces estaban apagadas y de repente se encendieron, el estaba frente a mi.

Novak: ¿Quién?

Kaiba: ese tipo.- señalando a Anthony.

Novak: que quede establecido que el testigo ha reconocido al señor Masaki como su atacante.

Kaiba: me dijo que quería lo mismo de la ultima vez un duelo, yo acepte, el duelo se iba dando llego a un punto en que me dijo que yo era solo practica, un peón en su juego y que iría tras su verdadero objetivo.

Novak: ¿menciono quien era ese objetivo?

Kaiba: no lo menciono y tampoco me intereso saber, me derroto y me enterró un cuchillo en la espalda, salí como pude y me desmaye es todo lo que recuerdo antes de despertar en un hospital.

Novak: nada más.- se levanta la abogada Rebeca Baltus.

Rebeca: lo que le paso fue muy desafortunado señor Kaiba pero ¿sabe si realmente fue el señor Masaki el que lo ataco?

Kaiba: fue el.- contesto serio.

Baltus: ¿Cómo puede saberlo? Según el informe de la policía el asesino era una persona caracterizada como el asesino de duelistas de hace 3 años, así que es lógico pensar que pudo haber sido alguien más y no mi cliente.

Kaiba: tal vez pero…

Baltus: el hecho es que no sabe quien lo ataco si cuando lo vio esa persona se parecía a un asesino que ya esta muerto, no mas preguntas.- con eso dejo callado a Kaiba.

Juez: llamen al siguiente testigo.

Novak: la fiscalía llama a Joey Wheeler.- Joey paso al estrado y también juro decir la verdad, el interrogatorio lo empezó Rebeca Baltus.

Baltus: señor Wheeler según el expediente la primera vez que fue atacado ¿Quién lo ataco?

Joey: la primera vez fui atacado por Yashiro Kilmore.

Baltus: ¿lo ve aquí en algún lado?

Joey: no ya que el esta muerto.

Baltus: ¿sabe quien lo ataco la segunda vez?

Joey: si fue ese demente que usted esta defendiendo.

Baltus: ¿Cómo sabe que fue el?

Joey: es verdad que el estaba caracterizado como Kilmore en esos momentos pero se descubrió mas adelante que era el, el secuestro a mi amigo.

Baltus: no respondió ¿Cómo sabe que fue el?

Joey: la policía nos enseño su fotografía al principio yo no lo reconocí…

Baltus: ¿entonces se dejo guiar por lo que la policía le dijo sin estar seguro? La verdad es que usted no lo conocía y solo se dejo llevar por lo que la policía le dijo.- dijo duramente.

Novak: objeción.

Baltus: nada más.

Novak: dice que la policía le mostro la fotografía y no lo reconoció.

Joey: yo no lo reconocí pero mi amigo Yugi si, el dijo que Anthony se había enfrentado a Yami hace 2 años en un torneo y que cuando Yami le pateo el trasero se fue molesto y fue cuando supimos los motivos de el para hace lo que le hizo a Yami.

Novak: nada más.

Juez: acérquense abogadas.

Baltus: los testigos solo dan testimonio de un hombre que los ataco pero no están seguros de quien, no pueden dar una identificación verdadera ya que el atacante estaba disfrazado como un asesino de hace 3 años.

Novak: eso es lo que dice la abogada pero la policía encontró evidencia que da la culpabilidad del acusado, evidencia que usted no puede refutar.

Juez: evidencia que presentara, receso de 15 minutos.- dio un golpe con su martillo.

Ahora empezaba un receso pero después se presentaría a los detectives y la evidencia encontrada en la investigación, Yugi se ponía más nervioso ya que por lo que veía la abogada defensora era alguien muy estricta pero esperaba tener las suficientes fuerzas para enfrentarla cuando le tocara dar su testimonio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí una parte de lo que es el juicio contra Anthony Masaki alias KD, espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo será la conclusión del juicio y de esta historia, agradezco mucho el apoyo de mis lindos lectores, mando un saludo a Divine Atem, Sayori Sakura, Raven Bakura, Miley Atem y Atem Yugi, gracias por sus reviews eso me anima mucho a continuar y seguir escribiendo, bueno sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el final de esta historia. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	16. La conclusión

**Retorno de un asesino**

**Capitulo 16: La conclusión**

En la estación los detectives interrogaban a la persona que había intentado matar a Yami, querían saber quien lo había contratado para hacer algo así.

Fin: dinos ¿Quién te envió a matar a Yami Moto?

¿?: Creo que prefiero guardar silencio.

Munch: es mejor que digas algo si quieres vivir.

¿?: ¿A que se refiere?

Munch: intentaste eliminar a una victima que no puede defenderse, un jurado querrá meterte una aguja en el brazo y como es lo que va a pasar mejor comienza a hablar.

¿?: Un amigo que esta en Rikers me lo pidió su nombre es Alex Misato, me dijo que era un favor pagado a uno de los internos.

Fin: el nombre de esa persona.

¿?: No recuerdo su nombre pero creo que el apellido es Masaki, otros dos compañeros iban a eliminar al hermano del chico que esta en el hospital para que no atestiguara hoy.

Al obtener mas información, buscaron a los compañeros de la persona que había intentado matar a Yami, les dijo su ubicación y el arresto fue rápido, al interrogarlos dieron la misma versión de los hechos, Elliot fue e corroborar lo dicho así que se dirigió a Rikers, ya en la sala de visitas.

Elliot: ¿con que tú eres Alex Misato?

Alex: hasta ahora.

Elliot: ¿Qué es lo que te prometió Anthony Masaki si le ayudabas a eliminar a un chico que no puede defenderse?

Alex: no se de que me habla.

Elliot: me refiero de que hablare con el fiscal para que te claven una aguja por conspiración para cometer un homiciodio, se que estas aquí de por vida solo que esta va a acortarse si no hablas.- Alex decidió hablar después de todo no quería la pena de muerte.

Alex: me prometió ayudarme a escapar y darme 30.000 Yenes si le ayudaba, para mi una vida es igual que otra y no me importaba mandar eliminar a nadie, no se que tiene Masaki en contra del chico que esta en el hospital, eso no me lo comento lo que si se es que lo quiere muerto.

Elliot: le da una libreta y pluma.- escribe tu declaración y luego fírmala.

Una vez obtenida la declaración se dirigió a la corte, en minutos se reiniciaría el juicio, logro llegar en poco tiempo, entro y vio a su compañera junto con Yugi y compañía.

Elliot: abogada te traigo mas municiones en contra ese bastardo, declaraciones firmadas y corroboradas del tiroteo en contra de Yugi y del intento de asesinato de Yami, todos apuntan que Masaki lo planeo.

Zora: ¿Qué? entonces si atentaron contra mi Yami.- Elliot asintió.- ¿hasta donde piensa llegar en contra de mi hijo?

Yugi: Yami.- dijo nostálgicamente, en esos momentos se anuncio que la corte iba a reiniciarse.- no puedo, no puedo hacerlo.

Elliot: tal vez un mensaje de parte de Yami te ayude a tener fuerzas y te tranquilice.

Yugi: ¿logro verlo y hablar con el?- dijo sorprendido.

Elliot: así es el sabe que te has estado culpando por lo sucedido cuando lo encontramos.

Yugi: ¿usted se lo dijo?- Elliot negó.- entonces ¿Cómo lo supo?

Elliot: de la misma manera que tu sientes lo que el siente así el siente tus emociones y lo sabe, mando decir que no te culparas por lo sucedido, estaría acompañándote, siempre estaría contigo y que te ama con todo su corazón.

Yugi: Yami, yo también amo a mi hermano con todas mis fuerzas y siempre estaré con el, vamos adentro mi miedo se quito al escuchar el mensaje de mi hermano.-dijo con decisión.

Zora: se me estaba olvidando antes de entrar señorita Novak tenga esto.- sacando de su bolsa un video casete y entregándoselo a la abogada.

Novak: ¿Qué es esto señora Moto?

Zora: el duelo que Yami sostuvo contra Masaki en ese torneo, yo grabo todos los duelos de mis hijos, quiero que lo muestre en la corte, tal vez esto lo encienda ya que es la razón por la cual le hizo daño a mi pequeño.- Novak asintió y todos volvieron a entrar, el siguiente en declarar fue la detective Olivia Benzon.

Olivia: cuando supimos que había un asesino imitando a Yashiro Kilmore de inmediato nos pusimos a investigar, en la evidencia que reunimos el laboratorio la analizo y se encontraron huellas en uno de los cuchillos dejados en la escena del crimen.

Novak: ¿de quien era la huella encontrada?

Olivia: del señor Masaki, se identifico por medio de la base de datos de todo el país, se descubrió que el residía en la ciudad de Fukushima.

Novak: prueba de la fiscalía numero 16 la información que la policía de Fukushima encontró cuando fueron a registrar el hogar del señor Masaki ¿a quien pertenece esta información detective Benzon?

Olivia: a Yashiro Kilmore, venían todos sus datos como el tipo de frases que utilizaba al sostener sus duelos, tipo de baraja, todo lo que el señor Masaki necesitaba para poder imitarlo.

Novak: pero eso no es todo, la información de Yami Moto también estaba ahí ¿Qué le indica esto detective?

Olivia: que el señor Masaki había estado detrás de Yami desde hace tiempo, el era su objetivo principal, ya que la información como sus pasatiempos, la dirección de su escuela, la dirección de su casa, todo estaban ahí además de información de el primer atentado en su contra cometido por Yashiro Kilmore el KD original.

Baltus: pido la palabra.- la juez asintió.- ustedes identificaron a mi cliente como el responsable por una huella parcial encontrada en uno de los cuchillos ¿no pudieron haberse equivocado?

Olivia: no, cuando detuvimos al señor Masaki encontramos mas de sus cuchillos, estos contenían la sangre de Yami Moto.

Baltus ¿Cómo sabe que la sangre perteneció al joven Yami?

Olivia: días anteriores se le hizo una prueba de ADN a Yami, la sangre de los cuchillos, la sangre hallada en la bodega a donde había sido retenido coincidía con la de el.

Baltus: nada más.- después del testimonio de la detective Benzon se mando llamar a Yugi quien al escuchar que era su turno trato de mantener la calma, era hora de decir lo que paso.

Novak: joven Yugi antes del rapto de su hermano ¿ya había sido atacado?

Yugi: si fueron unas noches antes.

Novak: describa a esta corte lo sucedido.

Yugi: mi hermano había cerrado las puestas con llave, yo me había quedado dormido esa noche de repente se escucharon disparos y escuchamos una risa, Yami y yo nos asomamos por la ventana y vimos al asesino, Yami salió a confórtalo el intento ahorcarlo, Yami lo mordió.

Novak: ¿Qué ocurrió el día que Yami fue secuestrado?

Yugi: habíamos salido a comprar algo de comer cuando escuchamos disparos, volteamos y vimos a KD le dijo a Yami que fuera con el pero Yami se negó y fue cuando me amenazo a mi y a Joey.- comenzó a sollozar.

Juez: ¿se encuentra bien joven Moto?

Yugi: si lo siento es que me duele mucho recordar pero puedo continuar no se preocupe, KD le dijo que si de verdad quería protegernos fuera con el, Yami accedió, Joey se abalanzo sobre el y KD le disparo y golpeo a Yami en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Novak: nada más.

Baltus: todo eso suena doloroso, todos coincidiremos con que todo aquello es traumático.

Novak: ¿hay alguna pregunta ahí?

Baltus: si la hay, ¿Cómo sabe que fue el señor Masaki el que los ataco si usted solo menciona a KD? Tengo entendido que KD era Yashiro Kilmore.

Yugi: el estaba disfrazado, yo cuando lo volví a ver realmente pensé que era el después por los detectives supimos que se trataba de Anthony.

Baltus: después se supo que usted sostuvo un duelo contra el señor Masaki donde al final usted lo agredió dándole un golpe además ¿para qué era el duelo?

Yugi: el dijo que la única manera de saber donde estaba Yami era teniendo un duelo y si lo golpee eso no lo niego pero lo hice porque cuando perdió comenzó a reírse como loco, el había enterrado a mi hermano mayor vivo, con sus palabras me hizo recordar mi secuestro, caí en su trampa un poco mas tarde y Yami ya estaría muerto.- dijo de una manera intranquila.

Baltus: la realidad es que usted es un chico muy intranquilo que culparía a cualquiera de la tragedia de su hermano porque no tiene idea de quien los ataco.

Yugi: si tengo idea, Anthony es la clase de persona cobarde y que esconde su verdadera identidad para atacar, es la clase de persona podrida que no acepta una derrota y es capaz de matar con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, lastima que Yami fue demasiado fuerte para el ya que no logro lo que se proponía.- volteando a donde estaba el jurado.- por favor no dejen que se quede sin pagar lo que le hizo a mi hermano mayor y a todos los que salieron lastimados de esto, no lo dejen.

Anthony: parándose.- crees que el es fuerte, va a sucumbir ante la muerte ya lo veras.- todos comenzaron a murmurar ante lo que dijo.

Juez: ¡orden en la corte! Señor Masaki un exabrupto mas y lo mandare que lo encierren por el resto del proceso, contrólese, puede retirarse joven Moto.

Después del testimonio de Yugi el último que pasaría en su defensa seria Anthony.

Anthony: es verdad que en un pasado le tuve mucho resentimiento a Yami por la derrota de aquel campeonato pero me arrepiento de ello, lamento haberlo hecho.- parecía ser sincero pero y se mostraba muy convincente pero en verdad fingía.

Baltus: ¿ha dejado atrás el rencor que sentía?

Anthony: si lo he dejado atrás, lamento el daño que cause.- Yugi y Joey escuchaban y no le creían una sola palabra de lo que decía.- fue algo tonto hacer lo que hice por una derrota, jamás me podre perdonar.- muy en el fondo no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Baltus: nada más.

Novak: ¿se arrepiente?

Anthony: así es.

Novak: según su expediente es usted muy buen actor y por lo que noto se nota que esta siendo sincero pero ¿Quién nos asegura que esto no es solo una actuación?

Anthony: no finjo de verdad me arrepiento.

Novak: hace unos momentos enfureció por lo dicho por Yugi, además no parecía arrepentido cuando mando matar a los hermanos Moto.

Baltus: ¡Objeción! Esa es una acusación sin fundamentos.

Novak: prueba de la fiscalía numero 17 y 18, declaraciones juradas de las personas detenidas que atentaron en contra de sus vidas y un video.

Baltus: la defensa no ha visto esa evidencia.- Novak le entrega los documentos a la juez y luego a la defensa.- no puede admitir esto su señoría

Novak: los atentados ocurrieron esta mañana su señoría, Yugi fue tiroteado antes de venir a la corte, Yami casi muere hoy también, si los detectives no hubieran llegado Yami ya estaría muerto.

Juez: lo permitiré pero señorita Novak absténgase de introducir nueva evidencia, al próxima nueva evidencia la desechare.

Novak: ¿Quién es Alex Misato?

Anthony: no lo se.

Novak: le recuerdo que esta bajo juramento, según la declaración del señor Misato usted le prometió 30.000 Yenes y ayudarle a escapar a cambio de eliminar a los hermanos Moto.

Anthony: yo no prometí nada.- haciéndose el desentendido.

Novak: su señoría pido permiso para poner este video.- la juez asintió y pusieron en la corte el video el cual mostraba a Anthony y Yami en aquel duelo, se mostraba como se desarrollo el duelo y la manera en que Yami gano, eso ultimo enojo a Anthony de sobremanera.- por lo que se ve al final del video Yami le dio la mano en señal de reconocer el esfuerzo que usted hizo en ese duelo, reconoció que usted fue un buen oponente y usted se marcho enojado, usted en realidad no esta arrepentido.

Anthony: no lo estoy, el me robo mi pase a la final, mi campeonato y me alegro haberlo dejado en el estado en el que se encuentra ojala muera.

Novak: nada más.

Después de presentar toda la evidencia y dar los alegatos finales el jurado entro a deliberar, 20 minutos después salieron para dar la decisión final.

Juez: ¿el jurado ha llegado a un veredicto?

Jurado: si su señoría.

Juez: el acusado póngase de pie.- Anthony se levanto.- por los cargos de homicidio en segundo grado ¿Cómo encuentran al acusado?

Jurado: culpable.

Juez: por el cargo de secuestro de Yami Moto ¿Cómo encuentran al acusado?

Jurado: culpable.

Juez: por el cargo de intento de homicidio de Yami Moto ¿Cómo encuentran al acusado?

Jurado: culpable.

Juez: gracias por sus servicios, señor Masaki esta corte lo encuentra culpable de todos los cargos, sus crímenes son despreciables, esta corte lo sentencia a recibir la pena capital, en una semana, se cierra el caso y se levanta la sesión.- da un golpe con su martillo.- llévense al acusado.

Dos oficiales esposan Anthony, el voltea a ver a donde están Yugi y los demás, noto que Yugi lo miraba de una manera seria, Anthony le sonrió.

Anthony: señorita Novak felicidades usted gano este juego pero ahora solo falta ver si Yami gana el juego a la muerte jajajaja.- se lo llevaron y Novak se acerco a Yugi y los demás.

Novak: culpable de todos los cargos.

Joey: yo jamás lo dude, me alegra que se hiciera justicia.

Yugi: me alegra ver que mi hermano recibiera justicia ahora solo falta ver si Yami se recuperara.

Salieron de la corte despidiéndose de los detectives y la abogada dando las gracias por lo que habían hecho para atrapar y condenar al responsable, pasaron al hospital ya que Yugi quiso saber como se encontraba Yami, la doctora los recibió.

Yugi: doctora ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano?

Doctora: después de atentar contra su vida se encuentra estable, ahora esta dormido.

Zora: ¿ha mejorado su estado?

Doctora: solo un poco por ahora esta bajo medicamentos, no puede estar sin los sedantes.

Joey: ¿Por qué tienen que tenerlo sedado todo el día?

Doctora: los dolores que padece son muy fuertes si estuviera sin la medicación no dejaría de gritar por el dolor, por eso es preferible mantenerlo en ese estado todo el tiempo.

Zora: ¿nos dejaría verlo?

Doctora: solo por esta vez los dejare y tendrá que ser solo una persona.- entre los 3 se veían entre si hasta que la señora Moto decidió.

Zora: ve tu Yugi se que has estado deseando con todo tu corazón verlo, yo también pero puedo esperar.- Yugi volteo a ver a Joey quien con una sonrisa le dijo que fuera.

Yugi: yo iré doctora.

Doctora: acompáñame.- Zora y Joey se quedaron en la sala de espera mientras Yugi y la doctora se dirigían a donde estaba Yami, se pararon en la habitación 205.- solo puedes estar con el por poco tiempo, te dejo puedes entrar cuando gustes.- Yugi asintió y la doctora se retiro.

Abrió la puerta y entro encontrándose con el cuerpo frágil de su hermano, ver aquella escena le rompió el corazón, se acerco a Yami y se hinco a su lado.

Yugi: Yami no sabes como me duele verte en estas condiciones me gustaría que estuvieras bien.- tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.- ojala nada de esto hubiera pasado.- derramo unas lagrimas las cuales cayeron en la mano de Yami quien hizo un movimiento tan leve que Yugi no lo noto.- sabes antes tenia mucho miedo al asesino ya logre superarlo gracias a ti pero ahora tengo miedo, un miedo terrible de perderte.- le dolía demasiado ver a Yami así, Yami escucho sus sollozos y abrió lentamente su ojo encontrándose con Yugi apretó un poco su mano y Yugi pudo notar que Yami estaba despierto.

Yami: ¿Por qué… lloras?- su voz sonaba débil y entrecortada.

Yugi: porque me duele verte así hermano mío, casi te encuentran muerto y fue por mi culpa porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte al enfrentar a duelo a KD, me engaño y eso casi te cuesta la vida.

Yami: tarado… no fue tu culpa… gracias a ti… me encontraron… me lo imagino… debió ser un gran duelo… no llores mas… por una culpa inútil… o me levantare… a patearte.

Yugi: aun así haces bromas.- dijo riendo y limpiándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.- eres muy fuerte Yami te admiro por tu fortaleza ya que pasaste por cosas muy feas y sigues vivo.

Yami: fueron duelos… muy difíciles… pero en esos momentos… te sentía junto a mi… sabes me… gustaría tener… un duelo saliendo… de aquí.- estaba esforzándose demasiado en hablar.

Yugi: no te esfuerces tanto en hablar ya que aun estas muy débil así que descansa hermano yo te vendré a ver si es que la doctora me permite volver a visitarte.- Yami ya no contesto ya había cerrado su ojo y se había vuelto a dormir, le faltaban mucho sus energías.- Yami ahora que hable contigo me siento mucho mejor ya que no me quedan dudas de que te vas a recuperar, prometo no culparme mas hermano, descansa.

Salió de ahí para dirigirse con su madre y su amigo, les dijo que había hablado con Yami, les dijo que aun estaba débil pero que su parecer se iba a recuperar.

Paso el tiempo y el día de la ejecución se llego, llevaban a Anthony a la antesala de muerte para recibir la inyección que le quitaría la vida, ya estando ahí dijo sus ultimas palabras: **reconozco mi derrota pero aunque no logre ganar me alegra que el este en el hospital, te veré en el infierno**.- después de recibir la inyección el medico de la prisión lo declaro muerto a las 2:00p.m. El detective Stabler había estado ahí y tomo la baraja de Anthony llevándosela para guardarla, el mismo se aseguraría de que nadie más volviera a utilizar aquella baraja para matar o lastimar a nadie más.

Todo había terminado, la sombra del asesino había desaparecido, tiempo después Yami ya se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente, la doctora después de dos meses lo dio de alta al ver su progreso, no podía creer como aquel joven que llego moribundo ahora estaba siendo dado de alta aunque en su cuerpo todavía había señales de sus heridas pero ya podía estar sin el medicamento aunque todavía debía tener mucho reposo pero era mejor que descansara en su casa, su madre había ido por el al hospital y le ayudaba a caminar con cuidado, cuando salieron del hospital vio a su hermano y a su amigo Joey, Yugi tenia los brazos atrás de la espalda.

Joey: acercándose a Yami.- veo que el paciente al fin fue dado de alta.

Yami: si me alegra ya me había aburrido de estar aquí encerrado sin hacer nada.

Zora: te espera otro encierro en casa mi niño, no dejare que hagas muchos esfuerzos hasta que te recuperes por completo.

Yami: ya se.- dijo algo fastidiado al saber que estaría en su habitación acostado descansando.

Joey: pero antes de que te encierren toma esto.- dándole su disco de duelo con su baraja.

Yami: ¿para que me das mi disco de duelo?

Yugi: porque dijiste que en cuanto salieras de aquí querías tener un duelo.- mostrando su brazo mostrando su disco de duelo.- cumpliré ese deseo Yami te reto a un duelo.

Zora: claro que no tu hermano necesita descansar no tener duelos.

Yami: acepto tu desafío con mucho gusto.- tomando su disco de duelo y poniéndoselo en el brazo.

Zora: Yami recuerda que aun necesitas mucho descanso.- regañándolo.

Yami: lo se pero no me hará daño tener un duelo antes de que me encierres en mi habitación así que solo uno.

Zora: esta bien, eres un necio (pensando: ese suceso con el asesino no te cambio en nada aun sigues con un fuerte espíritu de duelista)

Yugi: solo toma esto hermano.- le lanza una carta la cual Yami atrapo y se dio cuenta que era el mago oscuro.- esa carta la tomo Anthony antes de enterrarte, yo la he guardado y es hora de que regrese con su legitimo dueño.

Yami: gracias Yugi por cuidar a mi mago oscuro.- poniéndolo en su baraja y barajando.- ¿estas listo hermano?

Yugi: yo estoy listo y créeme no seré nada amable contigo en este duelo.

Yami: no esperaba que lo fueras.- ambos desplegaron sus discos de duelo.

Yami, Yugi: ¡DUELO!

Comenzaba un duelo entre los dos hermanos el cual Yami disfrutaría ya que después de estar mucho tiempo en el hospital ya extrañaba mucho los duelos, Zora tenia razón aquel incidente no lo hizo cambiar al contrario lo hizo desear estar mas en el mundo de los duelos, después de aquel duelo descansaría y para cuando ya estuviera totalmente recuperado estaría listo para enfrentar el siguiente reto y el siguiente duelo.

**¡ES HORA DEL DUELO!**

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todo su apoyo y por sus comentarios hicieron posible terminar una historia mas, mando un saludo y un agradecimiento a Divine Atem, Sayori Sakura, Raven Bakura, Miley Atem y a todos los que leyeron este fanfic, sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en la próxima historia. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
